Miraculous Switch
by buggienettebby
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir GENDERBENT Adrienne and Marin are two amazing superheros of Paris, they begin to learn things of each other as their normal selves and become more attached, but will it get in the way of their duties on protecting Paris?
1. Prologue

**Yay...well I haven't been here in awhile…but NOW I AM HAHA**

 **To anyone who reads this, I will greatly appreciate the criticism, I've been writing a lot just not posting and i'd love to know if I've improved.**

 **Follow me on Wattpad? at: Nepeta_Lejion123**

 **Also, forgive me please on my grammar, I have a hard time with English sometimes..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Prologue**_

" _Come on Marine, you're going to be late!"_

 _The 15 year old boy combed his dark hair frantically and he was trying to beat time, hoping he would be late again like he has been for the past week. One more tardy and he's got detention._

" _I'm going as fast as I can Tikki! we might have to transform, i'll get there quicker"_

 _Tikki giggled as the boy falls down the stairs. "Tikki transform me!" he said weakly as he tried to get up off the floor. Instantly the boy turned in Ladybug. Without a moment of hesitance he flew out the window._

 _Meanwhile_ _Adrienne_ _was sitting in class dozing off into sleep. Her eyes had bags from the lack of sleep. Late night patrolling was putting a lot of stress on the girl. Not to mention all the extra activities, she barely has any time to herself, much less be able to relax Nina elbowed her till she woke up._

" _Girl, get up, what's going on with you?"_ _Adrienne_ _yawned, rubbing her blue eyes._

" _Sorry...late night i guess" Her vision blurred as she blinked to regain consciousness._

" _Sometimes, i think your dad pushes you way to hard...he needs to chill"_

 _If only Nina knew the truth. So many things going on in the model's life, she just needed a break once and awhile. Luckily today there was no photo shoot or any activities she needed to go to, she might as catch up on some sleep._

" _Yeah.." She yawned again. Seconds later and loud bang was heard from the door. Adrienne attention snapped towards the sound, curious as to what it was._

" _What the..?" Nina's confusion matched everyone else's. The teacher stood up, walking towards it, but a person ended up opening the door. "Oh" The teacher gave out a silent laugh._

" _Well, Marine, glad you finally came to class, please have a seat" A few students gave out laughs, while Marine was having trouble standing up. Adrienne shakily stood up and went over to help him._

" _How about you try and help him instead of laughing" She snapped. That silenced a few. Clayton rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he's always such a clutz, now he's paying for it" He commented rudely. Choosing to ignore it, she smiled down at him. She heard the small sigh escape from him causing her to frown slightly._

" _Can you get up?" She asked him. His gazed locked on her's. His cheeks turned a slight pink shade, realizing who it was who was helping him. They were so close..._

 _The moment he tried standing up, a sharp pain shot through his side. With a quick pained expression, she could already tell he was hurt._

" _Is there a problem?" The teacher came over inspecting the situation. "We'll he's hurt, should we take him to the nurse?" Marine dropped his gaze to the floor, cursing to himself, gripping his right side, feeling the pain worsen._

 _A Couple of nights ago, while on a mission, Him and Chat were in battle. Things didn't go so well and he was thrown against the gravel, tearing through his suit and skin. Sliding against the floor while trying to make it to class must have opened up his wound again. He never bothered to tell anyone about it, instead wanted to fix it himself and keep it hidden. If no one worries about it, he'd be fine right? well...he was just proven wrong._

 _The bleeding began, dripping through his shirt and to the floor._

" _Adrienne_ …" _He mumbled weakly , he held up his hand, covered in the red liquid. Her eyes widened. Somehow his nervousness managed to go away. Although weakly, he still managed to say something to his lifelong crush._

" _Please do, someone else go with-" the teacher was cut off as she, herself picked him up and walked towards the nurse. "I can do it, come on Marine"_

 _People were left shocked, seeing as how she was able to carry him without a problem. No one expected that from her._

" _Damn that's hot"_

 **Well...how was that? Let me know if it was good..and if ya'll want more chapters. This was short so...yeah, sorry, chapters will be longer.**

 **Farewell people ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi guys! I wanna thank all those who liked this story and who followed/Favorited (is that even a word? xD) this story. Ill try my hardest to update at least twice a week due to going to college and high school in the same day, ill have to deal with the enemy .-. homework.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Exiting the classroom, Adrienne had Marin's right around her shoulders and her hand around his waist to help with support. Marin ached in pain, but still managed a small smile on his face while looking at the smaller girl who decided to help him. A slight blush spread across his face after moments of realizing it. This was probably the closest he's ever gotten to her in years.

"You doing alright there?" She asked, looking up towards him. His face turned a darker shade of pink as he looked away. His feet were failing him and in a matter of time, he'd fall...taking her down with him. He refused to let that happen. Regaining awareness, he responded to her question before it became awkward.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" She smiled and he looked down at her again. Briefly, their noses touched, signaling to the two teens they were a bit too close together. In an instant, they recoiled their faces and her grip on him loosened. Adrienne quietly giggled whereas Marin was mental fangirling him his head.

"You know, you should be more careful. That looks pretty nasty" she observed. He sighed If only you knew

"Yeah..I will be, but ya know me, always failing at life- i mean falling all the time" He mentally facepalmed. Well, there goes that awkwardness again.

As soon as they reach the the nurse's office, they found the room empty. "There's no one here…" Adrienne narrowed her eyes, taking a quick scan of the room. "It's alright, i think i can manage, thanks for your help" Adrienne narrowed her eyes and the dark haired boy. Was he trying to get rid of me? She asked herself.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easy" She smirked, "It's time for me to take care of a hurt kitten" She froze. CRAP DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT. Marin looked at her a wide eyed, questionable look as to where the sudden use of the term 'Kitten" ever became part of her vocabulary. She sounded almost exactly like Chat Noir.. "I..I watch too many videos on Chat Noir" she simply stated before he could ask her a question. She hoped he'd buy it and it worked. "Ha..I was just gonna ask that". She turned around, quickly letting out a sigh So Close

While to two stayed inside the room, they chatted a bit. Only small talk as Adrienne grabbed some supplies. She might as well fix him up since she did know how. After many battles, she pretty much learned how to fix herself right up again before anyone would notice how severe her wounds were. If she told her dad, he'd pretty much freak out and keep her locked up in the house.

Now comes the awkward part.

"I'm gonna need to to lift your shirt up" Marin's blush worsened "Ah..What?" She pursed her lips "You want me to help you don't you? I need to see the wound" She pushed. Clearly, she wasn't uncomfortable and was very unaware at how uncomfortable he felt. Marin was having an internal conflict, whether or not let her see him shirtless. "O-Okay" he shuddered. The blond smiled, raising up his white shirt. Her small pale hands covered his stomach, and she became unaware of her fingers gliding across his abs.

"Uh..Adrienne? your..your hand…" She stopped and saw what he was talking about. Now it was her to turn to blush. "OH! i-i'm so sorry i…" She rubbed her neck, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Let's just get this over with"

xxxXTimeSkipXxxx

"She what?!" Alim couldn't help but snicker silently at the red faced boy who covered his face with his hands.

"Yes! I swear, she just kept her hand there…" his voice lowered slightly, almost seemed...saddened.

"What, do you have abs or something?" Alim smirked, playfully punching him in the gut. To his surprise, it was semi-hard. His wide eyes stared down at his abdomen seconds before looking up at him, Marin grinning slightly.

"No way…" He mumbled softly. "Oh..my stars..YOU HAVE ABS!?" He got to excited. "HOW? Dude you don't even do anything except sleep in, what you work out in secret now?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Marin looked away, laughing nervously. "No...not exactly" Marin's thoughts went towards all those missions to save Paris. All the cardio, leaping, jumping and climbing really pays off over time.

"Then what?" He asked curiously, his eyebrow raised and having a slight smile as if almost expecting Marin to make something up. Well..he isn't wrong, of course Marin has to make something up, but of course he won't know why. Marin sighed, not finding any good excuse and gave the impression that he was in fact, working out in secret. "Okay, you got me, I work out in secret" Alim chuckled, "Totally knew it, but that explains why you're always coming in late"

Marin rolled his eyes and chose not to fight it. Not paying attention, he leaned back, falling onto the floor, causing attention to go towards him. His shirt flew up, revealing his abs and his bandaged side. Marin moaned in pain, rubbing his head from the impact. Everyone else looked mesmerized by the sight.

"Damn bro! you weren't kidding...how long has this been going on? seems like you've been at it for awhile" A couple of girls walked by, some took a glance and talked among themselves, giggling all while looking at him. Marin could hear their whispers, somethings along the lines: 'Wow that hot' or 'Who knew he worked out'. Marin's faced flushed again, for who knows how many times that day. The moment he stood up, Adrienne walked to her seat. Stopping in front of him, with wide eyes, her eyes wondered where ever other girl's eyes were on. Her face turned a light shade of pink, remembering the incident that happened this morning. Sitting in her seat, she giggled slightly "Marin, I thought you said you were going to be more careful?" she mumbled to herself. She probably didn't realize she had the biggest smile anyone's ever seen her with.

As the class resumed, the students were asked to do a big end of the year project. They're required to care for a robotic child, designed to act like a child based on how the 'parents' treat it. Completion of this assignment will be done with partners, requiring a boy and girl. Some moaned and complained, thinking the project would be anything but a health class assignment...in a English class.

"Now's your chance to ask Adrienne to be your partner, and you better not chicken out or else" Alim whispered. Marin looked at the back of the blond's head, her straight hair swayed slightly back and forth as she was organizing her things in front of her. He took a deep breath, his fist began to sweat and the butterflies swarmed in his stomach. His heart raced as he stood, about to tap her shoulder when Clayton pushes him backward, against the table.

The force was strong enough to jab his injured side, causing the bleeding to commence again. He cried out in pain, holding his side.

"What the heck Clayton!" Alim shouted angrily. Clayton sighed, rolling his eyes facing the brunette.

"What?" He spat, annoyed.

Alim balled his fists, threatening to throw a punch at him. Marin held up a hand to him, which told him it wasn't a great idea.

"You can't just push someone out of the way! What the heck is wrong with you"

The students gasped, hearing Adrienne scream in anger. It was the first time anyone's ever seen the famous model react like this. They all knew she didn't him the way he claims, saying that she's totally into him. Clayton remained emotionless, looking at her angered expression. Her hands were crossed as she stood up, looking up towards him.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's so freaking clumsy all the time-"

SLAP

Oooh's were heard the moment, Adrienne slapped the guy. He held his cheek, shocked at what she had done. Marin looked at her, admiring her. She's so cute when she's mad… but at the same time, it took him quite a bit to realize what happened. She slapped him. Why is she being so protective over me? he questioned. The whole class went silent. Adrienne walked towards Marin, helping him up his feet.

"Would you like to be partners?" She smiled. He blinked "M-me?" She nodded once, giving Clayton a glare. He blushed, giving her a slight nod. Clayton frowned, still holding his cheek, he stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door which sounded almost like as if it was gunshot. Clayton was more than pissed and Marin had a feeling, this day wasn't going to end well.

Everyone settled down, before cheering and clapping on how Adrienne stood up for Marin. Who knew right? "Way to go Adrienne!" people shouted and chanted. Adrienne giggled a bit, feeling slightly embarrassed at all the attention she received because of it. "Dang girl, didn't know you had that in you" Nina laughed, hugging her best friend. She laughed a bit, hugging her back. She stopped as soon as her eyes landed on the boy before her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, looking straight into his blue eyes. His cheeks tinted pink again, but he shook it off and returned another smile. "Yes, t-thank you. That was pretty cool of you" Adrienne winked "No problem, i'll see you later partner" Marin blushed harder, while Alim laughed and leaned an arm on his shoulder.

Yup, this was definitely an interesting day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free to correct me :D**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Before I start I wanna thank everyone who have wanted me to continue, honestly I didn't think anyone would like it but ya'll proved me wrong! So thank you so much!**

 **Also sorry it took me long to post this chapter, i've just been fangirling so much about the latest Miraculous Ladybug episodes. xD**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

After things managed to calm down, the teacher comes in moments later. She wasn't very happy with witnessing Clayton's sudden burst through the door in anger. Of course, she stopped and asked what was going on, and he could have made the most awful lie possible just to get back at Marin for making him look like a total idiot in front of the whole class. That was exactly what he did. As the teacher stepped inside the room while he leaves down the hall, with an evil smirk on his pale face.

"Marin Dupain-Cheng and Adrienne Agreste, principal's office. Now" Her voice was threatening, she was on her last nerve and it seemed these two managed to break it. The classroom seemed dead for some moments. No one moved and no one said a thing. Slowly, Adrienne and Marin gathered up their things and left out the door.

The teacher sighed, sitting at her desk and looking at all the students. "Can anyone care to explain to me what happened to Clayton?"

~~~~~Adrienne POV ~~~~~

This will not end well. To be fair, Clayton was being a total jerk to Marin, but I don't understand what got over me. I slapped him, I never let my anger control me… I guess my Chat Noir is showing a little too much lately, i gotta be more careful or else it'll rise suspicion.

"Uh...so..what do you think we're getting sent for?" I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow slightly. "Well..i'm pretty sure Clayton was the one who made up some lie to get us in trouble" I looked ahead, the principal's office coming into view. I was able to look into some rooms, i slowed down when I saw him sitting on the nursing table, clutching an ice bag to his face. Oh come on, I didn't even slap him that hard, god, he's such a baby. I thought. I rolled my eyes, better he hadn't noticed me or else we'd be in more problems.

As we arrived to the Office, I placed my hand on the door handle while knocking a few times, before entering. Marin followed close behind. As we stepped inside, the principal had already sat down two pieces of paper. Marin looks over at me confused, I give a slight shrug and walked towards the desk.

"I'll see you both this afternoon"

He handed us both a slip of paper with our names written on it.

 **XxxxxX Time Skip XxxxxX**

"Detention!"

Marin screWams through the phone. His fist balled up and he was gripping his phone really tight I was almost positive he was going to break it in his hands. Marin and I rarely talk, but still he is one of my friends. What would father say if he found out about me getting detention? He's never really been around but..I know he cares about me. I smiled sadly, pulling out my phone and typing a few things.

I heard Marin hang up the phone as he sighs deeply. "Ugh, I cannot believe Clayton would do this. What am I saying, of course he'd do something like this! he's a total jerk" He rambled, it was sort of adorable...wait, nah. Ladybeetle, now he's adorable. His cute smile, shiney blue eyes and his dark hair… Gah so handsome!

"Uh, you alright there Adrienne?" Marin snapped me out of my thoughts. Was i staring at him? I looked up and blinked. "Yeah, i'm fine" he looks unsure but then turns away. "My parents are going to kill me…" he mumbled. I had a photoshoot to go today, god this day can't get any worse. My phone buzzed inside my pocket. I was to afraid to look, maybe it was my father, what would he say? would he yell at me again? would he do something like pull me out of this school? I press the answer key and held the phone up to my ear, feeling extremely nervous as to who it would be on the other line.

"Hello?" I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself for a yell of some kind.

"Adrienne? I called to tell you the photoshoot will be canceled for to today, your father's orders" I sighed in relief. It was Nathen. " He requests you come home immediately" I froze. Make an excuse Make an excuse…

"I'd love to but i got caught up with...with some homework after school" I laughed slightly. Please buy it.. I begged. There was a long pause. "You shall return home as soon as you're finished, we will be waiting outside" His deep voice sent chills up my spine, but nonetheless he or father weren't going to find out. "Yes, give me about 30 minutes" I hung up, and placed a hand on my forehead. I hope this ends well.

"Protective parents?" Marin questions. I bit my lip, looking down at my desk. Not many people know my mom disappeared not to long ago, and i sure wasn't going to start talking about it to just anyone. "Yeah, you can say that" I frowned, the memories of my mother flooding back to me. He blond hair, green eyes, the way she used to make me smile all the time. Now that she's gone, father has never been the same. He became so cold and distant, sometimes I wonder if he know what happened to her which is why he wants to keep me locked in the house constantly but i'll never know unless he talks to me, his own daughter. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Marin wore the biggest smile i've seen him with. He's always so nervous around me and avoiding me I had the feeling he didn't like me.

I couldn't help but smile back, it was so contagious…

"I'm not sure what's going on, but i'm sure everything will turn out great in the end" My eyes widened, those were the same words Buggie uses...goodness it's like i'm hearing him everywhere. "Thanks Marin"

I made the most of the time I had for detention. Marin and I worked on our assignment for class. Planning out our days to care for the robotic child. Marin was quite the talker when he doesn't stutter or get extremely nervous. It's like he somehow got that confidence to talk to me without avoiding eye contact or avoiding subjects. I'm starting to really like this side of him. Once the hour was over, I said a goodbye, leaving outside and going straight home. On the way, Nathan mentioned my schedule had been cleared this whole week. Marin was right, thing's will turn out great in the end.

No ones POV

The model arrived at the mansion, a smile on her face, feeling as though nothing was able to ruin her day upon hearing the news of how much free time she was going to get. She couldn't be more excited.

As she entered the house, her father awaiting on the stairs, arms behind his back and a blank expression on his pale face. "Ah, you're finally home, i've got some news" Adrienne gripped her backpack strap nervously as her father's voiced boomed loudly. "What is it father?" she asked in the most polite voice possible. He descends down the stairs, the heels of his shoes taping the hard floor. The faint tapping was the only thing that was heard in the silence.

Gabriel's hand extended towards his assistant, who handed his the white tablet. As he began typing away, he finally spoke. "You know your schedule has been cleared correct?" The girl nods slightly. "I am aware" He handed the tablet back to the assistant. "Well as you must know you will be modeling at my lastest Fashion Show being held here in Paris. You will pack up your things, we leave tomorrow" Confusion rose to the girl, 'pack up my things? why would I need to-' she thought. "Pack up my things? how long are we going to be away?" Gabriel turns around, not facing her. "2 weeks" he answers simply as he descends up the stairs.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. She was going to be away for 2 weeks when she has so much to do. School, patrolling with Ladybeetle and her project with Marin. MARIN! oh god, he wouldn't be able to manage with it the project all by himself could he? Just because she was a model didn't mean she had to leave him to do the work because of her busy schedule, there just had to be away…

"But father! I have a project to do with my partner, I can't just leave him to do it by himself!" Gabriel chuckled darkly, "Oh I'm sure he could manage" Adrienne grinded her teeth, "No, in fact the project is about parenting" This made him stop. She stood up straight, clenching her fists tightly. "I won't leave him or the child, even if it's fake. It needs the both of us" He turned around slowly. "Let's make a deal" He seemed curious. "What do you propose" Adrienne bit her lip. "I'll go to the show, as long as Marin can come with us." He thought for a moment. "Alright, if that's what you wish" He continued to walk up the stairs.

Adrienne stood there mouth open and eyes wide, not believing for a second that her father agreed to the deal without hesitation. Nathan was still there, typing away on the small device. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Nathan didn't look up, his eyes were glued down to the screen. "Informing the hotel we will be carrying another guest" Her heart raced. 'So he was serious' she thought. "Nathan, i need to inform Marin" He looked at her with a questionable look. "Nearest Bakery in Paris, France. Let's go"

Marin was covered in white flour. On his face, in his hair and on his apron. He was finishing the last of pies that were to be put out by tomorrow morning. With light and steady motions, he finished filling the inside of the small pies. About 45 were set out in front of him, and he still had another 100 to go. Marins tongue stuck out as his concentration dead set on finishing the treats. Tikki flew about, helping with little things Marin needed.

"Wow Marin, i've never seen you so focused on something for this long" Tikki joked. Marin smirked, "Haha" he laughed sarcastically, sticking out his tongue at his red kwami. "I've been doing this for years, it's probably the only thing I can do without messing up" The boy turned to grab some melted chocolate, instantly slipping and nearly spilling all the chocolate. The kwami i giggled. Marin's face flushed a light pink. "Well...almost" "It's alright Marin, you're almost done" Tikki swooped down, close to Marin's face, nuzzling against his cheek as if giving the boy a hug. Tikki always showed Marin how much she cares about him, like hugging his cheek as a sign of affection.

"Yeah, i'm making some Adrienne. You think she'll like them?" The boy rubbed his neck, feeling nervous just by thinking about her. He was already happy just by spending at least some time alone today after school. Even if it was detention, he took was he could get.

"You're making them for her? Why?" He replied with a shrug. "Just a little thank you for helping me out earlier, without her help i probably would have had to face my parents with the injury" He focused on the treats again, but a small chime went off signaling someone had entered the bakery. Marin wiped his forehead with his forearm, before jogging up to the counter. Tikki hid back into Marin's shirt.

"Hello, how can I-Adrienne?!" He jumped slightly, noticing the smiling blond before him. "Wh-what a-are you here doing? I-I mean what are you doing here?" He mentally slapped himself. 'Get it together Marin! you were fine earlier, what would Alim say He thought. The girl walked up to the counter, playing with the tips of her hair, a sign the Marin noticed when she get nervous. "Well, you see Father is making me go model at fashion show and i'll be gone for two weeks" Marin's eyes widened. Two weeks without seeing Adrienne? he felt saddened. "Two weeks? but what about our project? I-I mean I can handle it-" Adrienne shook her head.

"No! no, I also need to put in some work, i'm not just gonna let you do it yourself. Which is why i told my father you can come with me.." She looked away, rubbing her arm. Marin felt his heart speed up so fast he thought he was going to pass out, his face glowed red. It was nice to see the blond was honest and fully committed to help the boy. It shows she's different. Two weeks with Adrienne?! Oh my goodness this is great! he screamed internally. He glanced at the blond, smiling. "Y-yeah s-sure when do you-I mean we leave?" Adrienne smiled shyly. "Tomorrow" Marin grinned. "Excuse me for a minute"

He left back into the baking room, grinning from ear to ear and jumping excitedly. Tikki flew out, looking at the blue haired boy and giggling. "I'm going to be with her for two weeks Tikki! This is going to be amazing!" Hopping excitedly he managed to crash in several things, knocking utensils onto the floor making hard and loud crashes. "Crap!" Adrienne got worried. "Uh...You okay?" Marin's face flushed again. "Fine! totally fine" He shouted.

He popped his head from the corner of a wall. A blush still on his face, she gave a small laugh. "So, what are you doing in there since you're covered in flour?" Marin's eyes widened, forgetting about the pies he had to finish making. He quickly glanced at the unfinished tray. "I was just finishing up some pies" Adrienne's face glowed with excitement. "No way! i've always wanted to try baking. Think I could help?" She secretly hoped there was any left over sweets she'd be able to eat. Her father restricted fat foods, making her healthy although she was getting incredibly thin.

Marin's heart fluttered, he wished he could just kiss or or hug her or something, but of course he couldn't just yet. He had to control himself. "Y-yeah sure if you're up for it" She ran behind the counter as Marin got an apron, handing it to her. She struggled to tie it in the back. "Need help?" Marin asked. She blushed slightly, turning around. "Please?" His hands make their way towards her hips. He grabbed the small strings tying them together in a bow. "Too tight?" He asked. She turned around, their eyes locked for a moment. "No, it's fine. Thank you" He smiled down at her. They were standing pretty close, her hands could touch his chest.

"Let's get started" He said quickly, pulling away feeling the blush worsen. The blond followed close behind as they went to the tray. "This seems fun" she mumbled. "Don't worry. I assure you baking is fun" a slight smirk on his face. Adrienne was to distracted to notice it. She was a plate of cookies on a counter behind Marin, her mouth watered. Her next objective: Operation steal as many cookies as I can before Marin finds out.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I did the best I could to edit and write it.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it! I'll be updating only during the week, I haven't exactly planned what days. Hope you can forgive me for this being late.**

 **See ya~ ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I tried making this longer than the last. I also appreciate everyone who supported this story, if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think i'd ever continue this story.**

 **Also, if you guys want to give suggestions as to what you want in the story, I take requests :D So feel free to give you're opinions :)**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did there would be more Adrinette and MariChat moments ;)**

* * *

Adrienne couldn't keep her eyes off of the sweets sitting there on a plastic white plate, just a few feet away from her. Marin noticed her distraction, leaning backward slightly to take a good look at what she was so focused on. He smiled. She was staring at the supply of cookies he had planned to save for Tikki after their day of saving Paris. Might as well have supply than to struggle with finding anything to restore the Kwami's energy. Tikki wouldn't mind giving up a few right? After all Marin can and would make more just in case.

Marin quietly slipped away, into another room, opening his vest and the Kwami flew out. "Looks like someone is hungry for some cookies" Marin whispered. Tikki crossed her tiny arms. She knew what he was talking about. "So what are you gonna do?" Marin thought for a moment before a lightbulb appeared in his head, an idea forming. "Maybe she'll like baking them, but for now i'll give her some of your batch" Tikki smiled. "Good idea! I'm proud of you Marin. You're finally spending time with your crush without being so clumsy" Tikki giggled as she teased him. Marin rolled his eyes but still smiled. He did feel proud that he was managing to get closer to the Model. Not in that creepy way, but earning her friendship and building trust.

The creature slid back into his sweater as he walked back into the kitchen. To his surprise, the blond was still looking at the sweets. Marin's palms began to sweat. "Uh, you hungry?" He was being more confident, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't feel so nervous around her.

The blond jumped slightly, turning around to face him. "Oh, uh, yeah sorta" she threw her arms behind her back. Marin got the plate of cookies, setting them in front of her. "Eat some". Adrienne gladly took some, shoving them into her mouth. Almost immediately, she hummed in satisfaction. The cookies were soft and the chocolate was a rich, milk chocolate.

"Wow..these are amazing" she smiled. Marin's face glowed again, he rubbed his neck. "Thanks, I made them myself" she looked up surprised. "Wow really?" He nods, grabbing one as well and eating it. They're still warm…

"That's great" she smiled eating another one. A heavy silence fell into the room. Neither of them said a single thing, just stood there quiet, both of them looking away. Marin wanted to break the silence, but he couldn't exactly think of anything to say. Adrienne on the other hand, could help but think about their trip tomorrow. She thought about how selfish her dad was being about just taking her away for two weeks just because he wanted to do. He controls her like if she was a puppet and didn't consider her own thoughts and views.

"I've got an idea!" Marin shouts, startling her. He quickly apologizes. "I-I..We I mean can bake some cookies?" He was questioning himself more than asking her. She nodded slightly. "Honestly, I don't know how" biting her lip, the blonde looked down sadly. Marin grabbed her shoulders, making her look right up at him. Smiling he pulled her arm towards the cabinets. "Don't worry about it, i'll teach you" Adrienne smiled, giggling to herself. "Okay, what do we do first"

The two teens gathered supplies, Marin made the batter while Adrienne chose the cookie cutters and laid them out on the table, unable to chose from how many different options she had to able to shape the treats. She was able to do what she wanted for once without getting any sort of judgment whatsoever. She felt free and Marin helped her feel this way. She only got that feeling of freedom when she was Chat but right now she was her normal self. She grinned. Over the past few hours she was able to get Marin to become more comfortable around her and got to know him a little bit more.

He was a shy guy. Although she found his awkwardness and his clumsiness quite adorable. She was glad he was her friend. Her mind wondered on how they first met, outside the school while it was raining. The first day she arrived to the school, met Nina and that horrible misunderstanding between "her" putting gum on Marin's seat. Now that she thinks about it, Marin was probably the only guy who didn't fawn over her because she was the daughter of a famous fashion designer.

Why am I thinking so much about him

She blushed, shaking her head. Why was she? She didn't seem to understand it. Shaking her thoughts away, she looked at the dark haired boy. He was whisking away, holding the bowl on one arm and his arm rapidly mixing the batter. She could see the tiniest flex of his arm muscles as he forcefully batted at the bowl. His figure made her thoughts wondered to Ladybeetle. She forgot to mention to him her absence from being around. She needed to find him.

Glancing at the clock, it read 7:30pm (19.30? in 24 hour time? xD) She still has some time to go and try to find him, she just needed to get away from Marin for a few Minutes. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" she asks a bit too quickly. Marin points and she ran inside. Locking the door, she opened her bag, Plagg flew out yawning. "You owe me a lot of cheese for making me stay inside that thing for hours. I could have suffocated" The sassy cat crossed his arms and gave a small 'humph'. "Not now Plagg, we need to find Ladybeetle and tell him I'll be gone" Plagg looked at the girl curiously. "You sure this isn't an excuse to see him?" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Plagg, claws out!"

After minutes of jumping building after building looking for him, he couldn't find a trace. He must be busy with his normal life. She thought. He stomach grumbled as the sweet smell of Marin's cookies hit her once she landed on his roof. He decided to pay the guy a small visit as Chat Noir. As she gets to the entrance, she could overhear his parents lightly laughing and with a small peak to the window, Marin covered his extremely red face. "Mom, Dad quiet! she could hear you!" Adrienne giggled, taking a few seconds to regain her serious face before walking through the door.

Marin looked surprised to find Chat but said nothing instead felt guilty from missing the nightly patrol tonight. Instead he wanted to spend the night with Adrienne and get ready for the next day. He had to give Chat an explanation. Little did he know, Chat was infact looking for Ladybeetle for the same reason. On the other hand, Marin's parents were excited to see the superhero at their bakery.

"Chat Noir! what a surprise" Sabrine began. Tom nodded, placing his arm around his wife's waist. "Is there any trouble?" He asked. Chat shook her head, her cat ears wiggling slightly. Marin seemed to be the only one to notice, smiling he thought Was she always able to do that? "Yeah, what brings you here?" He crossed his arms. Chat made her way towards Marin. "Well, I was out looking for Ladybeetle, but seems he's busy. Then I smelled something sweet coming from this bakery-" Marin cut her off before she was able to finish. "So you came to see if you could get your paws on some sweets?" He smirked. Adrienne grinned, leaning close to Marin's face.

"Seems like someone's a fan of my puns" Marin's face flushed a bit. "Well to be fair you say them all the time so it was bound to rub off on me" His poor excuse made her giggle. Marin felt his chest tighten. "Okay, whatever you say. But you're not wrong" She turned to Sabrine and Tom. "I heard this was one of the best bakeries in Paris, mind if I try something?" The two parents nodded and eagerly. Marin rolled his eyes. "You know you also have to pay right Kitty?" Marin immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, panic flowed through him. Crap!

Chat looked at him, a surprised look on her face. "Kitty?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes on him. Only Ladybeetle calls me that… "Sorry, you are a cat right? well, yeah okay how about you try some cookies?" He talked a bit too quickly, but Chat shrugged it off. Must be a Ladybeetle fan Marin sighed in relief as he cursed at himself. Grabbing the plate he set it out on the counter. Chat took some, and asked for some Camembert.

"Honey, shouldn't you check on Adrienne? She's been in there for quite a bit" Sabrine commented. Chat panicked slightly. Trying to keep herself calm, she thought of a distraction but she wasn't quick enough to do anything. Marin disappeared and you can barely hear his voice when he asks outside the bathroom door: "Adrienne? You alright?" The heroine thanked the couple, promising to return with some money and leaving out the door.

Marin panicked hearing no response from the girl. "Adrienne? Open the door please" Chat flew in through the window just in time to detransform and opening the door. The moment she did she fell at his feet losing her balance. "Sorry, I got cramps" Perfect, using your period as an excuse. She mentally facepalmed, but it was a good lie which the poor boy bought. Instead of making it awkward, he helped her up quickly and went back to the counter.

"Where's Chat?" He frowned. "She left honey" His mother responded. Adrienne glanced at Marin for a second. She swore she saw a small look of disappointment on his face, although his smile returned instantly. She shrugged it off.

"What took you so long?" Sabrine was generally concerned. Adrienne bit her lip nervously. "Nothing to worry about just some...cramps" Her voice became soft. Sabrine chuckled slightly as the blonde looked down in embarrassment. The two boys looked at each other not understanding what was going on.

"Anyways have fun on your trip tomorrow. Your father and I are going to turn in" Tom held onto his wife's waist as they both left the room. The two teens alone again.

"How are those cookies coming along?" Adrienne flashed a smile. Marin rubbed his neck, putting on some mittens. "Almost done, just need to bake" He answered, grabbing two trays and putting them inside the oven. "So...you've never actually done this before? Baking I mean" Adrienne's mind wandered towards her mother. She disappeared before she turned 2 years old. She's never really had that kind of close relationship with her father either, she never really had that chance to bond with someone and do girl things with her growing up. It was always servants or workers her father had ordered to take care of a few issues.

The young girl's eyes teared up at the memories. She had photo's saved from her mother, it was all she had of her. Marin looked at her worriedly. Did I say something? He asked himself. He walked towards her closer. "Adrienne?..." She snapped out of her thoughts, wiping away her tears and laughed slightly. "Y-yeah?" She whispered softly, her eyes stung. "Did..Did I say something?" His faced flushed, feeling as if he was the reason why she was in the verge of tears.

"No...haha, no you didn't. Don't worry about it" She tried to force a smile on her face. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes were shining, the tears just threatening to spill from her eyes. Marin placed on a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" That was all she needed to hear before spilling everything to him. Occasionally a few tears would slip down her cheeks, but she would wipe them away as she proceeded to tell him everything going on with her mother. Marin stood there, listening to her. It was the least he could do, it seemed the model had a lot of bottled up emotions that sooner or later needed to get out.

"I-I don't what happened to her, but I wish I met her…" She took in a deep, shaky breath. "I wish I had my mom here with me" That crossed the line. She couldn't take it anymore. She bursted into tears, unable to stop. Her fist balled up, bringing them up to her eyes, her hands became wet. She sobbed uncontrollably. Hearing her story made Marin's eyes sting. He went over to the crying girl, wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry. Marin ran his hands through her hair, her sobs and hiccups becoming less frequent as he did so. 10 minutes passed until she finally calmed down.

Marin and Adrienne stood there embracing each other in silence."I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this" She rubbed her eyes, looking down at the floor feeling disappointed she let all this out to someone she was just beginning to know. Marin wasn't quite a stranger, he was her friend of course but what she just confessed was something really deep and personal. The only other person who knew was Nina.

Marin tilted her head upward, he looked down at her puffy red eyes. He smiled weakly, running his finger on her cheek. "Don't be sorry, I understand. You just needed to let it all out some way or another" Adrienne sniffed and smiled back at him, pulling herself away from him as she heard a soft ding coming from the oven. Marin stood there, eyes wide after realizing his actions. He pulled her close and caressed her cheek in a loving way, at least he took it that way. Adrienne took it as a friendly gesture, not a romantic one. Marin's face flushed a bright red.

"Looks like they're done" copying Marin's previous actions, she took the mittens and took the hot silver plate out carefully. "So Mr. Baker, what do we do now?" After his red stained face came back to its peachy colored state, he grinned taking out tubs of icing. "We decorate"

Arriving to school on time felt weird to Marin. No akuma attacks so it was just a regular day for him. He replayed last nights events in his head, grinning like an idiot. After the two of them started decorating the cookies, Adrienne's came out like a total disaster. He had to give her some credit for trying though. Marin was an expert at designing, so his cookie came out decorated in a beach like setting. As for hers...well. Let's just say it was the work of a 1st grader. Frosting sloppily smeared in random spots and sprinkles drizzled on top like a rainbow threw up on it.

Marin chuckled as he remembers her pouting sadly, crossing her arms. Marin offered to give her his cookie in exchange for hers. Adrienne grinned happily. Marin wanted her awful designed cookie? After moment of debating with him, she gladly took it and gave him something he didn't expect in return. A kiss on the cheek. Marin sighed dreamily.

"Well someone looks really happy" Marin grinned hearing Alim arrive, standing beside Marin. "Oh shush" He punched his shoulder playfully. "Well if you're going to be with the girl for 2 weeks, it's best i give you some advice so you don't mess things up" Alim kept his voice low, wrapping an arm around Marin's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Keep the girl happy, be yourself and be confident. Whatever you're doing that gave you the confidence to talk to her like a normal person? Yeah, keep that up" Marin nodded, entering the classroom.

Marin looked confused the moment he saw Nina sitting in his seat. The two girls gave the guys a wave. Alim smiled as he saw Nina, a slight blush on his cheeks. It was barely noticeable but it was still there if you get close enough. Marin smirked, elbowing his best friend who rolled his eyes as he goes up to his proper seat. Marin sat next to Adrienne, smiling she gives him a wave.

"This is only until the project is over, don't worry" She stated. Marin nodded. "Thanks again, for the cookies." "No problem" As class went on, every student worked on the project schedules. They each received a child, made out of both plastic and robot parts. It looked so life like. The two teens started at it. It laid in front of them, lifeless.

"It looks so weird" Adrienne's eyes were glued to the baby. Marin was the same, poking it slowly and retracting his hand quickly as if it was diseased. Adrienne laughed, shaking her head at his actions. "Marin, it's fake not diseased" Marin flushed, and chuckled. "I know, but still it's creepy"

Adrienne took a deep breath, picking it up and rocking the baby. Instantly the machine made giggles. Adrienne smiled. She felt like a real mother. I'll be a better parent than my father ever was too me. Even if this is a fake baby. Marin on the other hand stared at her. She's so beautiful when she smiles like that. He thought. Without thinking, he placed his hand on hers. She looked up smiling at him. A small blush appeared on her cheeks at how close they were. Marin couldn't take it, he wanted to kiss her so bad, the urge was incredibly strong.

He leaned in, their faces inching closer. Adrienne didn't notice, but she started doing the same thing. It was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The broke away, both blushing hard. Adrienne couldn't believe what she just did. Nearly kissing Marin? She had feelings for Ladybeetle, why did nearly kissing Marin felt like she was doing it with Ladybeetle? She got the chills just thinking about all her conflicting emotions. I need to stop thinking about him…

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we were wondering if you both wanted to join us for lunch?" Marin chuckles nervously, stuttering with his words again. "Yeah! Wouldn't that be a good thing-to ya know hang out before we leave I mean" Adrienne turned, facing Nina. "Sure" she smiled happily, trying to ignore the fact that her cheeks were stained a bright red color.

"Great" Nina smirked. The two teens turned back in their seats. Both awkwardly looking away. The two sitting in silence for what seemed a long time until Marin got the courage to apologize and end the awkward moment. "Sorry, Adrienne. I don't know what came over me." All while having an insane mental freak out. OH MY GOD I'M SO STUPID GOD WHYY Adrienne didn't look up at him, she smiled at the ground. "No problem" Marin sighed in relief, glancing at the clock. 30 more minutes. Lunch needs to get here sooner.

"So...what should we do now?" He questions. She shrugged, still feeling slightly embarrassed as to what happened earlier, she didn't wanna speak for the time being. Marin noticed her uncomfortableness, and didn't push anything further. On the corner of his eye, passed Adrienne. He saw Clayton giving him the ultimate death glare of all time. Apparently this guy can't forgive and forget, it's always that he is better than anyone else. The hero rolled his eyes, looking away. Starting a fight isn't going to help. Might be best to avoid him. "Parenting shouldn't be too hard right?"

Adrienne's sudden question shot confusion through him. "Why do you ask that?" One look at her sadden expression recalled what she told him about her mother. He had another question, where was her dad? "What about your..dad?" He had to be there for her right? Sure, the fashion designer had a lot of work to do, but that shouldn't stop him from spending time with Adrienne.

"Let's not talk about this now" she whispered. Marin bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty for making her be reminded of her mother. "You'd make an excellent mother if that's what you're worried about" Adrienne swallowed hard, fighting the tears. Smiling she looked up at him and whispered a thank you. Clayton, was watching the two of them, feeling his blood boil at the fact that Marin was closer to the model than he was. There was no way he was letting Marin win this one anytime soon. "Just you wait Marin…" his fist balled. "I'll get you back when you least expect it"

The bell rang, the students gathered their bags and headed out the room for their lunch break. The four teens walked out together, lightly making conversation until they were outside the school. In his bag, Marin felt Tikki open it up, sticking her head out smiling her cute little smile, and her blue eyes shined against the light from the sun. "What's up Tikki?" He whispered, bringing the bag up to his face. "How's it going with Adrienne?" He smiled, appreciating that the Kwamii was interested in what was going on. "Good, but hide for no Tikki" The Kwamii nodded slipping back into the purse. "What was that?" Alim questioned. Marin froze. Had he seen? No, of course not.

"What was what?" He asked, feeling his palms sweat. "Where you not talking to me?" Standing straighter, as they all walked down the stairs, he gave a slight laugh. "You must be hearing things Alim" In return for the comment, Marin received a punch on the shoulder. The two girls shook their head. "Boys".

Clover walked behind them, seeming to go by unnoticed by them. He grinned evilly, holding a hot drink in one hand. He went to pour the hot drink on his head, when Nina pushed him away. "Really Clayton? Can you not leave Marin alone?" With her hands on her hips, the others turned standing side by side together. "Clover, what the hell man, you need to let this go or so help me-" Marin held his hand up, cutting off his best friend.

"Let him. Come on man what's your problem with me?" Marin stood in front of Clayton. Adrienne's eyes widen when he saw he was starting to stand up for himself. It was such a shock to everyone too, it gathered attention. MAny gathered around, circling the two probably expecting them to fight. "My problem? You're all over Adrienne like you're her boyfriend or something" It took a lot to keep Marin from losing self control and swinging a punch at the rich blonde, no matter how bad he wanted to do it, he couldn't afford to getting into trouble again. "I'm not her boyfriend, we are only partners. Besides, she chose me. It's not my fault she didn't want an obsessed psycho like you to do this project with her" Clayton's face turned red, his anger settling in.

"Please, we all know that you have an insane crush on her, it's obvious" Marin paled. Adrienne looked at MArin shocked. He has a crush on me? "You wanted to be her partner as much as i did" His face flushed. Taking a deep breath, he asked. "What are you going to do about it?" Clayton swung at his face. Although, missing his face because Marin dodged it. Student's instantly, gave out 'ooooh's' .

Adrienne stepped up, pushing Clayton out of the way while Alim and Nina back her up. "Stop! I've had enough of your crap Clayton" She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her level. "You mess with him again, you mess with him and believe me when i say, i can easily beat your ass. Got it?"

The adrenaline rushed through her. Her actions caused people to gasp in surprise, again not expecting this from her. She cursed, threatened and was really pissed off. She was acting opposite from her normal self. My Chat Noir is showing. She said to herself. Retreating from him, she grabbed her friends and they ran off, back inside the building. She had hoped that they wouldn't get in trouble again. "Damn, what has gotten into you?" Nina questioned, releasing herself from Adrienne's grip.

The poor girl smiled nervously, rubbing her arm in the process. "I've just been moody lately" She said softly. Marin and Alim looked at each other confused. Neither said a thing, but stand there and listened to the girls talk. "Your dad giving you a hard time? He needs to give you a break I swear" Adrienne, went along with her. "Yeah, he's been hard on me" Marin's thoughts went back to earlier today. That's why she's upset...her dad is causing her a lot of stress. Marin concluded. The blond internally sighed in relief. She was glad no one was catching on.

"Let's eat lunch before we gotta face the devil again" Alim suggested, sitting at the bench, in the middle of the locker area. The others chuckled lightly, sitting down as well. The blonde reached into her bag, pulling out a tub of cookies. Marin's heart skipped a beat knowing she had kept the snack. He was also hoping she doesn't remember the fact Clayton had revealed his secret. His crush on her. He wanted to avoid the subject from ever coming up, as for Alim, he knew that he shouldn't bring it up anytime soon. As if by one glance, he knew.

"So, what's going on that's making you stressed?" Nina asked curiously. The two boys also listened.

"Dad is making me do this fashion show, so I'm taking Marin with me since we need to finish and do the project together" She explained, taking out her phone and pulling up an article of the big show. "Are you serious?" Nina was getting slightly irritated. "Does you dad even know how important your studies are?" Adrienne shrugged. "I don't think he cares enough, only about himself"

She handed her the phone, letting the three friends read the article. "How long you going to be gone?" Alim spoke this time.

"Two weeks" Alim, wiggled his eyebrows at Marin, grinning. Marin glared slightly toward his best friend. Nina caught on and giggled. "Well I hope the two of you have fun" Nina snickered even more, holding her hand to her mouth. Marin's face flushed a deep red. "Not too much fun, but if you go _that_ far, then stay safe"

By this point, Nina threw herself to the floor, laughing like crazy. "ALIM!" Marin punched his shoulder, losing his balance and falling to the floor, cackling. Marin shook his head, hiding his face from Adrienne. She on the other hand, looked at the two dying friends, gripping their stomach and rolling on the floor.

Clearly she didn't understand what was going on, thankfully she didn't catch on. Marin would be even more embarrassed than he already was if that was even possible.

"You want one of my cookies?" She asked, taking the bag of sweets from her backpack. Her comments made things worse. "Y-yeah M-Marin do..do you want one of her cookies?" Marin flushed harder, pretty sure he would get a nose bleed by the heat radiating off his face. Alim and Nina snorted, both of them struggling to breath.

He was defiantly going to kill Alim later.

Hawkmoth felt Clayton's anger, he laughed evilly. Blackening the little butterfly before releasing it to the outside world. Clayton's fist balled, punching the wall in anger. He glanced to the floor, seeing a wooden stick laying on the floor. Clayton wanted to take his anger out on something. Picking it up, he almost snapped it in half before the purple butterfly landed on it.

"I am Hawkmoth and I can help you get revenge, all I ask in return is for you to obtain something stolen from me" Clayton ginned, accepting the request. "I'm coming for you Marin" he mumbled, before letting himself be controlled by the Akuma.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for the reads and review's hope you all enjoyed. I feel like this is also a bit rushed, but i'm still working on that. Thank you all for reading! I'll update again soon.**

 **Bye *-*)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Back with a chapter, maybe even longer than the last but ya know. More is better right?** **  
Anyways I absolutely love the comments you guys are sending me. I really need dat criticism because without it my working wouldn't improve.  
Remember I accept any ideas your guys want in this story or anything want to happen to the characters. :3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Adrienne never expected that she would ever provoke Clayton to become akumatized. She would have thought that he would be reasonable enough to respect her wishes.

She was wrong.

Now fighting him in front of the school didn't seem to help relieve the pressure of not messing up in front of the entire school who were watching from the inside.

She should have expected that Hawkmoth would have taken advantage of the boys negative emotions. She she was stuck fighting the guy to capture the darkened butterfly controlling him,Not that she was complaining or anything, she was able to see Ladybeetle and save Paris again, but Halkmoth was getting on her nerves, she just wished there was a way to find him and stop him from abusing his powers.

Isn't that what they should be doing? Finding Halkmoth? In all honesty, she didn't know if that's what she wanted. If they found him, what were they gonna do? Would they have to give up their miraculous?  
The more she thought to deep into this, the more she got distracted.

She felt instant pain when a stick swung in her direction and made contact with her face. She fell backwards, holding her hand to her bleeding cheek. She was getting too distracted and she needed to focus.

"I thought cats had fast reflexes. Looks like you can't even dodge a single hit, this makes it easier for me" Clatyon smirked. No matter what this kid cannot stop being a jerk, even if his mind is being controlled by someone.

"Chat! Are you alright?" Ladybettle shouted from behind her. Her heart fluttered, feeling a warm sensation within her. It felt good to know he was looking out for her during battle, they were after all a team.

"Yeah! I'm good" She glared at Clayton as she stood up swinging her baton at her side. "I'll take care of him-" Ladybeetle was cut off by Chat just before he started swinging his yo-yo, getting ready to fight.

"No. This is my fight, i'll take care of it" Marin's eyes widened at the serious but threatening tone she gave out when she spoke. She was pissed, and she wasn't about to play around. What's gotten into her? She never been this serious before...He thought. First it was Adrienne and now his partner.

Oh Marin if you only knew.

"I'll take him, just cover me" she shouted. Without warning she advanced toward the villain, not wasting a single second. Her baton tightly secure in her hand as she swung it the air. Clayton laughed advancing towards her. She swung her baton, managing to block every attack he had with his. Her concentration was stuck on getting that stick away from him so Ladybettle could release the akuma.

She kicked Clayton on the stomach, which made him flinch but it wasn't enough to pin him down. She was getting worn out, and Ladybeetle thought she was on the point on giving up.

"Nice try Chat, but you'll never defeat me" He cackled, swinging at her again, this time making contact with her head. This gave her chance to attack him from underneath. She kicked his legs, which he lost his balance and fell, throwing the stick in the air, she caught it with ease. If only she paid attention to where her footing was. She landed on the stairs, failing to successfully take a hold of the stick correctly and it escaped her hold. She groaned, picking herself up. "Chat are you-" Ladybettle seemed worried by this point, with a sudden change in character he was afraid she was also akumatized. "I'm fine" She wasn't fine she just fell down a flight of stairs, but she wasn't going to start complaining now.

She retracted her baton once again as she saw Clayton retrieve the stick. She took a deep breath, preparing her fighting stance again. Wiping the blood from her cheek.

"Face it Chat, you can't do this" he taunted. Tears welded up in her eyes. She was tired of hearing that. She can do things, she believed she could. "How about you shut up and fight me" she snapped. Her emotions were building up inside and she knew she was able to take them out properly without any regrets.

The battle continued, Ladybeetle stood behind watching the girl fight. She was stronger and faster than she normally was during fights. He wondered why she was totally serious. It's like she was trying to fight for something that he had no clue as to what it was. He had to admit, she was pretty amazing. Seeing her fight like this, proved to him she was more than capable of handling things herself. Something he always doubted in her, because she always made horrid puns and jokes. He knew she was more than just that.

Nina and Alim were hiding in bushes, just a couple of feet behind Ladybeetle rather than be inside with the rest of them. They peered over, wondering why the superhero was just standing there. Alim bit his lip as he watched the young blonde fight. He, along with Ladybeetle should agree that it was pretty impressive the way she's handling the situation all by herself. "What he doing? Shouldn't he be helping her?" Nina whispered to Alim, he shrugged not knowing why either. "She probably just wants to do this herself" Nina looked at him confused. "But..why would she?" Alim sat there silent, not daring to miss a single moment.

With swift and smooth movements, Chat dodged his attacks. Soon enough she pinned him to the floor, extending her baton to his chest to keep him in place. The stick twirled in the air before she caught it with ease. She was covered in cuts on her face and bruises on her skin but the suit hid the marks but she could tell they were forming. She was breathing hard, sweat covered her face and traced down her jawline. "This. Ends. Now"

Breathless, she used her power to destroy the stick, releasing the Akuma before collapsing onto the floor. Ladybeetle captured the bug and at the same time ran over to Chat, who seemed very worn out by the intense fight she experienced.

Alim and Nina ran towards the duo, Alim filming on her phone the entire time. Both teens wore a worried expression along with everyone else.

"What's wrong with her?" Nina asked. Ladybeetle quickly picked her up, surprised by how skinnier and lighter she felt than the last time he carried her, which wasn't really his choice. Chat decided to just fall into his arms and he had no other choice but to carry her before dropping her to the floor. She was completely passed out, and really pale. "I don't know…" but I do have an idea. That idea of her not eating, disturbed him. Of course, Marin could be wrong but why else would it feel like she's lost weight.

"You kids go back to class, i'll take care of it" The moment he heard her Miraculous beep, he began to panic.

"She's about to transform back, you should go Ladybeetle" Alim stated disappointedly. Marin, ran inside the building of the school, thousands of people attempted to crowd around the hero's when they see Chat unconscious in his arms. "What's going on?" "Is she dead?" "How bad is she hurt?" Many questions aroused, but he ignored them all. His number one priority was to get Chat to safety and leave before she transformed into her normal self. He didn't wanna know who she was. Don't get him wrong, he was actually curious but he didn't wanna find out unless Chat was okay with it. He respects her, even if she could be a bit too much sometimes.

"Everyone out of the way! let Ladybeetle take care of it" Alim was trying to distract them all, taking away the attention that they were giving him. Mentally, he made a note to thank Alim later. Searching in different rooms, he went inside the nurse's room where he had been before days ago. Gently, he sat her down on the bed, hearing the last beep going off. He closed the curtain hanging from the ceiling around the bed before he heard her transform back to normal.

Plagg landed on the bed, eyes closed. He groaned and looked up at the unconscious girl. Plagg flew up, gently touching her nose with his tiny hands. He noticed the figure behind the curtain, figuring it was Ladybeetle. Flying up to it he crossed his arms. "Thank you Ladybeetle, for bringing Chat back" Of course he wasn't going to say Adrienne's name, he can be a jerk sometime, but he did respect Adrienne. After all, she is his Miraculous holder. "Who is that?" He questioned. "Name's Plagg, i'm Chat's Kwami" There was silence until Adrienne stirred in her bed, waking up, feeling all sorts of pain in various places.

Plagg flew towards Adrienne, hovering over her shoulder. "Chat?" Her eyes widened. "Ladybeetle?" Marin stood in place. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, turning his attention to the shadowy figure behind the curtain. He could see that she sat up, the black Kwami landing on her head as if it was a sign of affection. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did.." before she started, Marin cut her off. "No, I didn't" How should he mention the fact that she feels lighter than normal, or that he thinks that she's lost some weight. He needed to find out one way or another, but maybe it wasn't the right time to mention it.

He heard a sigh escape her lips. "You were amazing...by the way, back there at the fight. Didn't know you had all that in you" His hand hovered over the curtain. He wanted to get a better look at her but he knew he couldn't. Adrienne smiled, feeling a slight blush covering her face. She felt happy, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe it, He called me amazing.

Plagg rolled his eyes, sticking out his pink tongue at the love struck teen. "I guess that Chat-hed your attention huh?" She held back a laugh. "Really? A pun?" She could almost see his eye roll, but what she didn't know was that he smiled.

She stood up, seeing his hand hovering over the curtain. She walked over, place her hand over his. "Thank's for checking up on me though, I appreciate it" Her smile grew, knowing that he actually had her back made her feel something no one else has. The feeling of being important to someone. Her dad wasn't there most of the time but she had Nina of course, she was like a sister to her. But this was different. It's almost like how Marin made her feel when they hung out the other day.

Strange

"We're a team, I always have your back" Adrienne closed her eyes, wishing she could just see Ladybeetle. Some day they will reveal each other's identities, and she got the feeling it would be soon.

I need to be patient

"Thanks, you can go now" she muttered softly against the fabric. Marin hesitated, but he thought it would be best to leave her be. Adrienne turned around, seeing Plagg motion to his mouth. "Cheese me" She let out a laugh before shutting the door of the room and looked at herself in the mirror.

She frowned at what she saw. Her cheek stained red with blood. Her forearms covered in almost brown/purple bruises. The black Kwamii looked at the blonde sadly, purring slightly against her shoulder. Adrienne smiled weakly, before head out the door. Some way she needed to cover this up, and she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

 **Marin's POV**

"I can't find her anywhere" Nina, looked in all sorts of directions. "Where is she?" I heard Nina mumble. "Where's who?" I asked, walking towards my best friend who accompanied his crush. Yes, he totally liked Nina, I can see it. Not to mention I stole his phone once and stumbled across text message between the two of them BUT that's not important.

"Adrienne, we can't find her anywhere" Nina crossed her arms, she was clearly worried about her. So was I, I never saw her once after the Akuma attacked, it's like she disappeared or worse...she was with Clayton. I narrowed my eyes. "That's strange...Marin how about you go find her?" Alim winked at me. Oh, so he wants to play that does he? "Good idea, I'll go right now!" I ran passed the two, purposely bumping in Alim who knocked into Nina. I looked back, chuckling upon seeing Alim's red face as he held Nina close to him.

Judging by Nina's shocked expression and her blushing face, I could tell she felt the same about him. I could be wrong, she could just feel embarrassed. Alim shot a glare towards me. I gave out a laugh before running away.

"MARIN!"

"That wasn't very nice Marin, now Alim hates you" I grinned from hearing Tikki's tiny voice coming from my shirt. Her head popped out slightly, frowning a bit.

"Don't worry Tikki, he'll thank me for this" I walked passed the bathrooms, up the stairs and over towards the classroom. "Where could she be Tikki?" The Kwamii flew out before motioning behind the lockers.

"Tell father we'll be there soon, we just got caught with...some things" I stopped. So, she's been in the classroom this entire time. At least she was safe.

"Tikki hide" I whispered. I peeked over from the lockers, seeing her sigh and lift a mirror in front of her face, gently padding a sponge to her face. Was she using make up? I've never really seen her with it on, she looked perfect without it, any girl does actually. I don't understand.

"H-Hey Adrienne, we were looking for you, you alright?" She turned around, setting the mirror in her bag. "Oh! Hey Marin, yeah I was just uh..hiding" I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Are you wearing makeup?" I looked at her curiously. She laughed nervously, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. "What can I say, it's the model in me" I chuckled, well I guess she's not wrong, I'm sure photoshoots require all kinds of makeup to perfect the photo.

There's something about it that give me a strange feeling that something wasn't right. I shook it off, it's probably nothing anyway. Tikki's right, I worry too much.

"Okay Miss model, ready to go?" I asked. She smiled, flipping her long hair to one side. The gaze she gave made my face heat up, god she was like an angel that had a total badass side that proves she shouldn't be tempered with. "Yup, the car awaits" Why does have to make me feel like this.

"Now remember what we planned bro, make your move. But don't go too overboard and make sure to have fun. Text me dude, keep me updated I wanna know everything" Alim rambled, he typed away on his phone quickly while looking toward the direction of the two girls who were saying their last goodbyes for the time being. I flushed, seeing Adrienne flash a smile towards me. I have absolutely no chance with this girl.

"Yeah, I'll message you if anything happens" Alim held up his fist which I bumped with my own.

"Don't improv" he winked. "I'm pretty sure you'll both be together by the end of this trip, I bet 20 bucks with Nina so don't disappoint me" I rolled my eyes, "you made a bet? How do you know that she'll want to be more than friends?" Alim gave me a slap on my back. "I've got a good feeling about it, plus I don't wanna lose my money" he gave me a slight shove. "GO ON AND BE FREE" I shook my head. He's gonna hate me for this but, I'll be miles away before he can destroy me.

"TRY NOT TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH NINA! We all know how much you've been wanting too!" My pace quicken the moment I saw his face go completely red. Nina looked towards Alim, smiling at him while she fiddled with her beanie.

I ran towards the girls as I heard Alim charge towards me, Adrienne giggled, elbowing Nina slightly who blushed a lot harder than before. "Adrienne! It's not like that!" She protested, throwing her hands up. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Alim screamed. "We should go, come on Adrienne!"

Alim zoomed down the stairs, charging after me. He won't let me get away with this, even if we are best friends. But hey, I'll make sure they get together just like how Alim has helped me get closer to Adrienne. His advice is actually helping me, and i've made some progress.

The limo was in front of us, I saw the driver who was apparently her bodyguard to. Mr Agreste sure does want to protect his daughter. Theres still the issue of knowing why he's so protective if he doesn't even want to be around her. All this just seems so off, there must be something missing. Then again he is a world famous fashion designer and she's an incredibly….hot...wait, yeah, wait no...yes, she is very attractive model who must have crazy fans trying to kidnapper all the time. Okay i'm thinking too much on this.

Adrienne opened the door quickly, both of us jumping inside and shutting the door the moment Alim had his fists on the window. He was more embarrassed than mad. I stuck my tongue out at him before the car started moving, pulling away from the school. I looked over at Adrienne who wore a big smile, laughing slightly.

"Playing matchmaker are you?" She asked, crossing her legs and relaxing her body in the seat. I shrugged, smiling. "Well, he does have a crush on her. Why not help?" She thought for a moment, before giving a small nod. "True, she's liked him as well, but I don't know anything about relationships" This surprised me, I would have figured she would have been in some sort of relationship before considering how beautiful and stunning she is.

I leaned my arm on the window. "Really?" Her cheeks tinted slightly pink. She was embarrassed? "Yeah...how about you?" Oh crap…I rubbed my neck, looking away. She's going to definitely think im a loser. "N-No but I do have a crush on yo-someone" My face feels hot, I almost confessed again. She smirked, "Yeah, I know. Me?" I covered my face with my face. CRAP she remembers!? Adrienne looked away, good thing to so she couldn't see me. I looked at her, biting my lip slightly. Then something caught my eye. The rose color stayed on her cheeks. She was blushing.

"Y-y-yeah t-that's r-right" I stuttered out, lowering my voice. She's going to reject me, I just know it…

"I…I don't know how to tell you this...but, I can't accept your feelings. I'm sorry, I like someone else" I was right...of course I had no chance, why did I even try? "I..understand, but who do you like? Now that we've all confessed it's only fair" Blushing even more, she looked at me. "Ladybeetle" My eyes widened. Did she just...Did she just say Ladybeetle? I'M LADYBEETLE GOD DAMN IT. I shouldn't freak out. This did mean she technically have a crush on me..just the wrong side. "Are you serious?" I think i sounded a bit too excited. She looked at me confused. "Y-Yeah, just don't mention this to anyone" I've never seen her so shy, it was really adorable.

You can count on that Adrienne but, your crush already knows. I thought. We sat in silence the rest of the way, which didn't take that long to arrive at her house. Soon, the long mansion came into view. The tall black gates that protected the mansion seemed very intimidating. Like it screamed to me that no one should go in there. It's Adrienne's home, why do I get this bad feeling just being here...

A woman stood in the doorway, holding a tablet in her arms. She had a blank expression on her face not showing a single emotion. "That's Nathan, my dad's assistant" Adrienne gripped her bag strap tighter. I nod, walking up to her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Agreste is awaiting inside the dining room. Please follow me" emotionless and toneless. I'm pretty sure she's a robot.

The mansion was huge. It gave a very stiff and harsh type of environment the moment you walk in. I felt goosebumps on my arms, the house gave me a bad feeling. Walking into the dining room, Mr. Agreste was standing there, arms behind his back, glancing out the window.

"I see you've arrived" I said nothing. His deep and harsh voice sent shivers down my spine. I never thought that I'd meet Adrienne's dad, much less ever expected that he'd be like this. "Yes sir" he turned around, a frown on his face. I can tell he wasn't happy I was here, but somehow she managed to convince him to let me come. "I had Nathan go and pick up your things, we leave in 10 minutes. Adrienne go freshen up if you will? I want to have a little chat with Mr..?" He stopped. "Dupan-Cheng"

Without a word, she left the room. Everything was silent the moment she left. I felt trapped. I continued to stare the man in front of me, something about him seemed oddly familiar...

Cut it out Marin, you're letting this get to you.

"I never realized my daughter had such an attachment to you" I raised an eyebrow. While that seemed faltering to me, to think the hottest girl in school, not to mention a magazine model is attached to me would be amazing, it isn't true.

"I'm sorry Mr. Agreste, but she isn't attached to me. You see we have a project on parenting, the two of us have to contribute"

His attitude didn't change, but I could tell that he's glaring. "Yes, so I've heard. Which is why agreed to the compromise, I've seen she's comfortable around you. I trust you will behave properly?"

I nodded, the tone in his voice made me cringe. I could feel Tikki move around in my vest, she seemed very uncomfortable. "Yes sir, I will" he nodded. "Good, so you will do as I say for the trip. Nathan will take care of everything." There was a slight pause, I assumed that he'd want to excuse me just like how he did for Adrienne, so I waited.

"If I recall correctly, you're the winner from the hat competition" I nodded again, waiting for him to continue. "I look up to your work in all honesty sir, I design clothing myself" I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling slightly nervous. "Ah, yes. A young fashion designer" he took a slight pause, thinking. Was he going to take time to look at my projects..?

"I've decided to have you protect my daughter for the trip, in return I'll take a look at your projects" my eyes widened. "Y-yes sir, wouldn't wanna let you down" his eyes lowered, a slight smirk on his face. "Good...don't let me down"

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Marin and Adrienne were silent in the car. The ride certainly didn't last long, but they were both quiet. Occasionally, Marin would sneak glances at the Blonde who sighed sadly as she typed on the tablet Nathan had previously handed. He looked at her concerned, she didn't seem so happy. Yet when she's at the photoshoots she seemed so happy. Was she really just doing this for her dad? Was she really not happy with her life?

Upon arriving to the hotel, Adrienne was sent to try on clothing for the show. There was still a lot of preparations that needed to be done. Mr. Agreste was busy on the phone, arguing with some clients. As for Marin, he was staring at the plastic child that sat in front of him. Not knowing what to do or how to even start.

Tikki zipped out of Marin's vest looking at the teen curiously. "What are you doing Marin?" She questioned. He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know? Waiting for something to happen..." He mumbled. Looking at his phone clock, he realized it's been at least one hour since Adrienne left. He decided to message Alim in the meantime.

 **Marin** : Hey bro sup?

Moments later Alim responded.

 **Alim** : Nm, you?  
 **Marin** : Waiting for Adrienne  
 **Alim** : ;) getting a little too clingy there bro  
 **Marin** : nah, it's just boring  
 **Alim** : What ever happened to confessing Adrienne?

Marin frowned at the text message. He should tell him about her rejecting him for...well him. His alter ego that is, but he couldn't know that yet.

 **Marin** : She said no dude  
 **Alim:** ...  
 **Marin** : ...  
 **Alim** : I'm sorry man  
 **Marin:** Don't worry about it.  
 **Alim:** does she like someone else?  
 **Marin** : that information I am not allowed to give.

Alim never responded immediately after, leaving Marin slightly disappointed but then again, he could be with Nina.

Marin smirked at the idea, he let this go when he heard a small click of the door, it opened. Adrienne stepped through the door. Her blond hair to the side, curled. She was in a light green, strapless dress which flowed down to her feet. Her neck was covered with 2 pearl necklaces. Marin stared in awe the moment he saw her.

"Hey Marin how was...your day?" She looked at him, confused as to why he had the doll on a chair with him sitting across from it. Marin blushed turning away, shoving his phone away in his pocket.

"It was good, just thought I'd try "parenting" for a bit" he chuckled nervously. Adrienne laughed a bit, taking off the accessories she had and placing them inside a box. "You look pretty by the way..." He mumbled. She smiled softly, giggling slightly to herself. "Thanks Marin" he nodded taking another good look at her dress.

"Nice dress, one of your dad's designs?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, this is actually one of the dresses my mom wore when she was still here.." He didn't notice the little lip wiggle. He knew now that her mom was a sensitive topic to her.

"It looks amazing" he smiled to which she only nodded. A small ringing tone came from Marin's pocket. On the screen, it indicated that Alim wanted to video chat.

"Hey Marin!" Alim sat back in a chair with Nina next to him. They were at the bakery. Marin smirked. His indication that he was with Nina was correct.

"Hey bro! What's up?" His shoulders were brought up in a shrug. "Nothing much, just chillin at your place" Marin's eyes widened "You're at my house?!" Adrienne glanced over Marin's shoulder, seeing Nina. "No, we're at the bakery. On our way to see a movie"

Nina and Alim held their intertwined hand up to the camera. They were practically waiting for Adrienne and Marin to immediately start fangirling. It was only a matter of seconds that it took for the boy and girl to cheer.

"No way!" They both exclaimed.

The teens behind the camera grinned slightly, both their cheeks tinted pink.

"No way dude, you asked her out?" Marin smiled. Alim nodded. "Yeah, thanks Marin I owe you one" he winked. Adrienne giggled. "I'm so happy for the both of you, congrats" Nina smiled, thanking the blonde before they decided it was time to go.

In the distance you could hear yelling. Adrienne sighed, knowing it was her father probably telling at another client. His aggression really messed with her temper. She knew there was other solutions to hands lung situations but her father is so stubborn he of course never listens.

"How was the photoshoots" Marin's attempt I start a normal conversation warmed her heart. His stuttering went away along with his blushing and awkwardness. "It went well, glad it's over" Marin picked up the plastic baby when it began crying. Adrienne looked at it surprise. Had she actually cause the baby to cry? It could it read her emotions? The teacher did say environmental factors affected the baby..

Adrienne took the child from the panicking boy. Although the crying just continued to cry when she tried calming it down. "Did that thing read your emotions?" She glared slightly at him. Did he really refer to it as a 'thing'? "Probably" she answered. Marin groaned, sitting back in the chair.

"Maybe it's all that screaming outside the door..who is that anyway" Marin looked at Adrienne who was pursed her lips. She glanced at the door, and shrugged slightly. "Just my dad yelling at more people again. Ignore him". The two stayed silent again before Adrienne spoke gently while looking down at the baby.

"What if I played a song? That's what parents do to calm kids right? " she asked. Marin thought for a moment before agreeing. His mom sang him songs when he was little and it worked most of the time. Spotting a piano near the window of the room, she walked towards it sitting on the small bench. Marin came along and took the crying child and sat next to her.

"Here goes nothing"

"I'M FED UP with all of you, do you realize we've got less than a few days and your saying our designer had to cancel and NO ONE was able to get the designs from him?!"

Mr. Agreste was furious. As he vented, no one moved. No one said a thing. If this show wasn't a success, his whole career was at stake. "Mr Agreste we are doing everything we can. We'll have designs and outfits ready by tomorrow evening" one daring soul spoke weakly. Gabriel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "All of you have 1 last chance. Fail and you will regret it" everyone nodded in agreement getting back to their usual work. All except for one.

'This man is such a hot head. I just wanna know what makes him to angry. It's unacceptable they way he treats everyone else making them do his Bidding. Someone needs to teach him a lesson'

Hours passed, things began to die down as people found solutions to fix Mr. Agreste's complaints. Everyone sighed satisfied taking every precaution to keep everything in order. This young fellow, about the age of 25 sneaked off, following the fashion designer to his room but quickly lost track of him. His fist balled up, punching a nearby wall. "I'll find you Gabriel…" he mumbled angrily. "..let's see how you like it when your bossed around.."

Time seemed to stop and his mind went blank.

"That won't be necessary...but there are a couple of people I do want you to find, up for it detective?" The Akuma had gotten inside the camera he held in his hand. The young boy grinned. "I'm on the case…" Halkmoth grinned back, "Your first mission is to discover their real identities, and you can get a little bit of help while you're at it by assembling an army"

"As you wish"

* * *

 **That was a bit too long haha, and took a bit to much time than I expected it to but hope you guys enjoy nonetheless :3 This is probably horrible but..I'll let you guys decide that.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. ^-^ until next time~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ay people I'm back with a chapter. Hope this is good for you readers and please enjoy it :3 Sorry this took so long to publish, school takes up a lot of time for me. I'm also always forgetting to upload chapters on Fanfiction since I also posted this story on Wattpad. Whoops...**

 **The song (if anyone was wondering) is called Lost Boy by Ruth B and I didn't include the entire song. Don't own the song or Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free...

She sang softly while gently touching the keys of the piano. Marin was mesmerized by how beautiful her voice sounded as she sang. He never knew she sang for that fact. Her eyes were closed, not even looking at the keys of the piano. It's like she knew where each individual key was or more like she practiced this song a million times to complete perfection. Knowing her father, she would want her to get everything perfect.

Once she finished singing, everything was quiet. Marin felt the emotions of the song. They struck through him like an arrow to the heart. The meaning of the song was what he questioned. Was there a meaning behind it? Or was it just another song?

Adrienne smiled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at the keyboard. She never sung in front of anyone before. The song stuck to her like glue the first time she heard it. The meaning of the song, or the way she interpreted it. A person who was lonely and she only had friends that weren't often there.

The first day they met, knowing that Adrienne's only friend was Chloe and she's never had the opportunity to getting some public education and be a regular teen. It greatly applied to her life in a way.

"The baby went quiet" she mumbled, turning away from him. Marin looked down seeing the robotic thing dead. He smiled, taking it from her arms. "So it did" there's a small knock at the door before Gabriel came in. He wasn't happy.

Both teens turned to look at him. A scowl on his face. He clenched his fists, and with one hand he slammed the door shut. Startling the boy, he flinched but noticed Adrienne did nothing. Of course she wouldn't, she was used to this behavior coming from the parent. She knew something was wrong to make him such a sour puss. Adrienne folded her arms across her chest and frowned. Marin sent a tiny glare towards Gabriel, assuming he would take his frustrations on them. Keyword assumed.

"Hey dad, did something happen?" She asked in a soft tone, he head tilting slightly downward.

"No...everything is under control. Dinner will be served soon but I want you both asleep by 21h30 (9:30pm) photo shoot early tomorrow for the new edition of PARIS magazine"

Adrienne didn't hesitate to agreeing to his wishes. Agitating her father more wouldn't be such a great idea. Keeping his temper down would be the best. He rubbed his pale hands together and nodded, leaving the hotel room.

Adrienne stared off into space. Was that all he came to say? Sometimes she would think he would act like an actual father and wish her goodnight or ask how her day was. She still had hope. Hope that someday her dad would act like the way he used to when her mom was around. She's seen pictures in the family photos. She was only a baby, but she could see that smile on his face. The way he looked at his wife showed just how much he loved his wife.

Which leads to the next question… What happened?

Marin looked at her sadly, seeing the way he treated her. Marin could feel that something inside the blonde broke again. He had the chance of having his parents being so nosy sometimes. He received so much attention from them it was sometime sickening. But Adrienne was longing for that attention. Marin instantly came up with an idea.

She did say she liked Ladybeetle right? She could use some attention and what better way to have the person she's majorly crushing on give it to her?

Marin grinned at his idea but he needs to slip away so he could transform. He looked at the girl before standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. The sudden touch made her flinch slightly. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. She placed the small doll on the chair while walking towards the window. "Are you okay?" He asked, tilting the side of his head slightly while also stepping back slowly. She decided on to turn around, instead kept her eyes glued to the sun that was slowly setting in the distance. She smiled, giggling slightly to herself. "I'm fine"

Marin nodded, while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey i'll be back alright? Just gonna roam around a bit before dinner." Adrienne turned and looked at the boy, locking her gaze on him. Looking directly into his blue eyes. "Don't take so long, Nathan wouldn't be to happy about you disappearing" she teased. He chuckled heading out the door. Marin sprinted towards the next exit which took him to a staircase leading to the roof. Time for a little surprise Adrienne.

"Where are you going Marin?" Tikki asked, zipping out of his shirt. He smiled and slowed down his pace up the stairs. "Ladybeetle is gonna pay a small visit to Adrienne. She seemed like she needed some attention, her father's treatment is really horrible and I'm gonna do something about it" He reply, determination on his mind to keep the blonde happy and feel like she was important no matter how her dad treated her. He felt like she didn't deserve this kind of crap in her life.

"You're such a good friend Marin!" The kwami giggled. "You really stepped up from where you started before" He laughed, nodding in agreement. Indeed he was more confident , pretty much showing his Ladybeetle side of him. "Tikki, spots on!"

Adrienne changed into a nice, pink silk like gown. She assumed room service was going to be arriving at her door. She decided it was a good idea to just relax for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow was probably going to tire her out even more. Plagg sat on top of the girl's head as he laid back in the soft pillows of the hotel bed. The pain of the bruises diminished as the day went by. Luckily no one was able to notice them, even her makeup artist.

"Plagg do you think there has been an akuma attack?" Plagg rolled his tiny green eyes. "Of course not, and besides if there was, Ladybeetle could handle it" Adrienne's eyes widened. Did she ever tell him she wasn't going to be there to help him? So much happened with the last akuma she couldn't recall if she did or not. "You didn't tell Ladybeetle did you" Plagg scoffed lightly, rolling off her head landing on her stomach. "No! Damn it, I totally forgot about it. We should go find him" Plagg flew up stopping the teen from getting up. "Adrienne, you're hurt, you can't go out now what if Marin comes back and finds you missing?" Adrienne sighed, laying back down. "Yeah your right…"

For a couple of minutes she laid there in the dark, not moving. Plagg flew off, hiding in between the two pillows and falling asleep. If she was quiet enough she could listen to tiny purrs the kwami gave out as he slept. The only things she found Plagg deeply enjoy. Sleeping and Eating cheese. She looked out the window, seeing a small figure appear and tap on the glass window. Startled, she got up and opened it.

Ladybeetle

Her excitement grew as well as a tiny blush appearing on her cheeks. He instantly did a flip, landing on the floor with a pose. She felt like she could faint. Did he know that she was here? If so, how?

"We meet again Mrs. Agreste" a slight smile covered his face. While on the inside, his heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. He fought the blush forming on his cheeks. Adrienne stepped back slightly as the hero stepped forward.

"L-Ladybeetle? What are you doing here?" She stuttered. The window was still open, the wind blowing cold air on her back made her skin crawl with goosebumps. Ladybeetle shrugged. "A certain someone asked me to come here, said you needed some cheering up. What seems to be the problem?" Adrienne looked at the superhero confused. A certain someone?

"A certain someone? Who might this person be?" Adrienne questioned. The superhero froze before blurting out his own name. To her surprise, she couldn't believe that her friend knew Ladybeetle. Marin knew Ladybeetle personally? She couldn't believe it.

"Oh" Ladybeetle pulled up a chair close to the desk. "Yeah..he called and...said you were a big fan so..I decided to stop by" Adrienne sat next to him. "So you guys know each other personally?" The afternoon was going to be just filled with questions. The thing she's most worried about is room service to comes in and find the two, or Marin would just come in. She'll admit it. She wanted to spend some alone time with Ladybeetle. She loved him, she wants to know who's behind that mask. Either way she'll love both sides of the person.

"Yeah, you could say we're like brothers" he smirked. Adrienne smiled. The thought of them being close enough to be brothers. Another thought crossed her mind.

Does he know who Ladybeetle is behind the mask?

"That's nice" she answered, looking towards the floor avoiding him seeing the huge grin she had on her face. "Adrienne...is something bothering you?" Marin had more than just a crush. He cared deeply about her. This wasn't a mission to flirt with her, it was a mission to find what was wrong and what fix it.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Marin, or Ladybeetle placed a finger under her chin making her look up at him. Her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Come on, tell me" he smiled. She exhaled a shaky breath. "I miss my mom"

"I need an army"

The man wandered around the hotel, eyeing people as they passed by. His eyes glowed a faint red. Since his job was like an undercover detective, he had a small pen in his pocket of his suit.

He discovered that he was able to control anyone by aiming the pen and clicking it while a red laser appears on the target. The man grinned, knowing the opportunity he had to be able to control any person at will. Hawkmoth knew very well the satisfaction mind control had.

He stepped inside a store, not far from the hotel. He grabbed a water bottle, a few pastries and a small brown medicine bottle. Tiny enough to fit inside the palm of his hand. He smiled to himself knowing exactly how to get back at Mr. Agreste.

"Don't forget about our little deal, try not to get sidetracked"

A dark voice echoed in his head. As he paid and packed away the goods. "All good things happen to those who wait" "Don't make me wait too long"

As he arrived back into the hotel and into his proper, private room. He took out the pastries and sat them on the table. He took out the brown bottle and added a couple of drops of the clear liquid. His revenge plan was all in order. Now it was time to set up the trap.

Wandering back into the halls, he walked into the huge auditorium where the Taking it out, he clicked the pen while aiming at a person. In an instant their eyes glowed red while seeming like they were zombies.

The Akumatized man walked up to them slowly, whispering something in their ear.

"I'm looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Exposing their true identities is top priority but first. Find Gabriel Agreste and give him my little present" he dropped a black box in their hands. The zombie like person obeyed his commands, setting off to find the fashion designer.

"Yes...I can finally get their miraculous and all power will be mine!" Hawkmoth cackled. "Yes, we'll both get what we want" the guy hissed.

"Max..? What are you doing here?" Max turned around to the voice. It was one of the party organizers. "You're supposed to be at the meeting now" she looked at him disappointed. "Oh, yes how could I forget. Shall we go down there together?" The woman shrugged, rubbing her tired eyes. "Yeah, it starts soon" Max grinned to himself. "Time to gather up the army"

Marin looked at the girl, feeling his chest tighten. She misses her mom..? Did something happen to her? Many questions ran through his head. He seemed to be spacing out from Adrienne's point of view. The smiled from her face disappeared from her lips the moment she said 'Mom'

He knew that she was in a delicate state, making him choose his next words very carefully. "Where is she?" Adrienne sung her feet under her chair. "That's just it...I don't know" she mumbled softly. With the new information he was able to make a small conclusion in his head. If she missed her and doesn't know where she is, she probably disappeared...but that would raise a lot more questions. If she disappeared, wouldn't they be looking for her? There was another question...How long has it been?

Adrienne pulled out her phone clicking back and forth accessing her photos. She turned her phone towards him. Pictures of her and her mother appeared, both smiling at the camera. Marin took the phone, looking at them. She seemed so happy...

"That's her...I was only 12 here" (Her age is random) Marin nodded and handed the phone back to her. "Where is she now?" He asked. The girl gave a shrug, looking away. "I don't know, one day I wake up and she wasn't around...father doesn't really like talking about it, so I never asked"

Ladybeetle's lips tightened into a straight line. He got up and paced around the room. "Interesting...have the police stopped their search or..?" Adrienne's eyes widened. "I don't think they've ever looked for her, at least I wasn't told anything"

 _Marin placed a hand under his chin trying to process all the information._

 _Her mother goes missing at age 12, she's 15 so it's been about 3 years._

 _Her dad doesn't like talking about it or even brings up the subject._

 _No one has a clue why she disappeared or where to._

 _No one has ever looked for her._

"This is very interesting...why would anyone look for her?" Adrienne could tell that there was something more to it than just a sudden disappearance. "Unless..." She glanced at the expressionless superhero in front of her. "Unless...she was kidnapped. There has to be more to it than just leaving, there has to be reasons-"

The hotel room door opened with the service lady pushing a cart with two silver plates and some utensils. Ladybeetle knew he had to get out of the maids view. The only way was up. Using his yoyo, it wrapped around the chandelier above their heads. Adrienne gave the woman and awkward smile, holding her hands behind her back. "Mrs Agreste here is your dinner as was requested by your father" the woman looked exhausted. She looked like she was in her 40s almost 50s. It didn't look like she was able to support herself much at the moment. Adrienne looked at her feeling sadness wash over just looking at the poor woman. She of course didn't know her story, but she could tell she's in a lot of pain.

Walking over Adrienne took out her wallet. She may receive a good amount for her allowance, but she mostly spent it on Camembert. Guess that's what she gets for being the one chosen to have the cheese loving cat. Pulling out a $50, she held the woman's hand and slipped in the bill. The woman looked at the blonde, shocked by what she had done. "Miss Agreste.." She held up her hand. "Keep it, you probably need it more than I do" tears ran down the woman cheeks, but still she kept the smile on her face. "Oh thank you! You are so kind..I don't know how to ever repay you" she said wiping her tears away. Adrienne smiled, shaking her head. "No need, I'm glad to have helped you" Once the woman left, Ladybeetle hopped down and grinned.

"How generous of you. How were you able to tell something was wrong?" Adrienne sighed, running her hands through her hair. "She seemed very exhausted and unhappy. By her posture and the way she wasn't able to keep awake or stand for that matter. I knew something seemed wrong" Ladybeetle looked at her in amazement. Even he couldn't tell that something was wrong. "Good catch" Ladybeetle jumped towards the window. Adrienne took a note of this and nearly ran to grab his arm, but she resisted. "Leaving already?" The blush returned to her face. "Yeah, I got some place else to be. Upon the matter with your mother, Chat and I could start investigating and we'll see what we can do" Adrienne nodded.

The superhero stood on top of the window, looking down at the girl. He smiled seeing her small blush on her cheeks. "Didn't know were so shy" he mumbled. He said it loud enough for the girl to hear making her blushing increase. "Yeah." Ladybeetle hopped down, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist. Giving her a quick but tight hug to which she greatly returned. Pulling away slowly they looked into each other's eyes, their gazes locking. Marin stared at her pink lips, feeling his insides twist and turn. He was Ladybeetle, she wont know its Marin who was just dying to kiss her right? From Adrienne's point of view she thought about the fact that Ladybeetle wouldn't know that she was Chat Noir if she just went ahead and gave him a kiss.

Slowly the two leaned in, in the process Marin's hand around her waist was pulling her towards him. She placed a hand on his chest, turning her head to side as their lips touched. Both their hearts raced, bangging around in their chests. Adrienne could feel his heart pounding. The blush rose in both the teens faces as the small and sweet kiss they shared lasted longer than they wanted. Pulling away breathless, Marin leaned his forehead on hers grinning like an idiot. "Well that was really something huh…" She giggled "Sure was…" He pulled away jumping back on the window. "See you soon Miss Agreste" and he was off.

Adrienne sighed dreamily while jumping on her bed and squealing. "He kissed me!" Plagg flew out from hiding and rolled his eyes at the squealing girl. "Yeah so what? I see humans do that all the time, why is this any different" The small cat sassed. Adrienne groaned, lifting the pillow to her face.

"You don't know anything about love"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ladybeetle swings up towards the building, grinning from ear to ear. I can't believe I kissed her… Still couldn't quite believe it. Too bad I can't tell Nino about this. After landing on the roof, he transforms back to his normal self. Unaware of the person standing around the corner near the door which led to the stairs. "Come on Tikki, let's get back to Adrienne" He ran towards the door before the man stepped forward. He appeared to have some pair of glasses and a fedora hat. It was too dark for Marin to tell who this man was. "I'm sorry young man? Can you help me a young blind man find his way back into the building?" Marin stopped, looking at the man suspiciously. He doesn't appear to be akumatized…

"Sure sir…" Marin opened the door, grabbing on the man's arm and leading himself. "Thank you, lead me to the stairs?" Without hesitation, he did what he was asked. Marin felt his skin crawl with goosebumps. The man gave Marin a bad feeling, same as when he was Gabriel Agreste. Am I being paranoid? He could just be worried that this man saw his transform back to his civilian self, but he was convinced that he was blind. How did he end up in the roof in the first place? He watched the man slowly descend the staircase while Marin went opposite.

He decided to ignore it and focused on getting back into the hotel room. His stomach grumbled, making his hunger obvious. Marin groaned, slightly annoyed. "Looks like someone's hungry, you didn't even get to eat lunch at school" Tikki's tiny voice was heard from the inside of Marin's shirt. "Yeah, more like i'm starving. Tikki did that man seem strange to you?" Tikki thought for a moment before speaking. "He seemed a little strange, but let's not worry about it now" He nodded, I hope you're right Tikki

Just a few moments after Marin was out of site, Max ran towards the nearest elevator. He removed his hat and glasses. "Looks like we found Ladybeetle, now it just leaves Chat Noir" Hawkmoth's voice boomed in his head. "I have a feeling Chat Noir will be turning up soon, upon hearing Ladybeelte's plans on finding a mother" Max said. Hawkmoth chuckled. This will be too easy, They won't get anywhere when it comes to that case. It's hopeless. Max was surprised. "What do you propose we do next?" Let them take the case, it'll lead them straight to me. We can't afford to lose to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Keep an eye on the kid.

"Yes sir"

* * *

 **AH I'm so sorry this took so long, I got busy with homework and family matters. My updating schedule will be weird for the next 2 months but i'll try to update when I am able to after editing and junk. (Please excuse the grammar errors and spelling)**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Review please if you want, I love to read what you have to say about this story. :3 Until next time!**

 **~Bye**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I have returned from my long journey of writing this chapter. I took my time to make this chapter as excellent as possible...that and homework got in the way of writing. :/**

 **I'm so glad to see so many people enjoying this story!. Writing this is basically the only accomplishment I've ever had (I know I fail at life) Anyways...**

 **Key:**  
 **Adrienne's thoughts**  
 **Marin's thoughts**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For the rest of the night, Adrienne and Marin chatted away about their project and tomorrow's plans. Neither of them could stop smiling or grinning after what just happened. If only Adrienne knew that the boy she kissed was sitting in front of her. Sadly, revealing their identities was putting a major risk on the young model's life. Marin smiled to himself while snuggling up against the soft , warm blankets. He couldn't believe he had kissed her! It was a defiantly great day for them both.

Well...except Marin. The back of his mind told him he shouldn't take Mrs. Agreste's disappearance lightly. He found it odd but there was still more information to be looked into before going ahead and place an investigation on it. He wondered if he should bring in more people, but he still doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

The next morning the two were woken by a scream that came next door. Adrienne shot up from bed, feeling terrified by the sudden outburst. The noise came from next door.

Nathan ran from the other room, knocking furiously on the door. "Adrienne! Adrienne are you in there? Open the door" The assistant had a worried yet panicked tone in his voice. Nathan never seemed to show much emotion at all if Adrienne could recall. Marin got up, running towards the door and opening it. Nathan examined him, looking if he was hurt and next came Adrienne. She panicked. Would she be able to tell? She had forgotten about her bruises, if they found out she's have a lot of explaining to do.

Adrienne shut her eyes, biting her lips as Nathan checked her. He lift her arms, checked her neck and head. All of the jerky movements made her pain come back. She was getting used to the pain but she wasn't recovering as fast as she wanted.

 _Don't think about the pain..._

Nathan backed off, sighing in relief. "At least the two of you aren't hurt.." he mumbled as composed himself, straightening out his suit. Marin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Nathan walked out of the room as the two cautiously followed behind, looking in all directions out in the hall. As they entered the room, Mr. Agreste laid on the carpet unconscious. "Dad!" The model ran over to him, crouching down and placed a hand on his chest. Feeling the beat of his heart, she sighed. "What happened to him?" Adrienne asked. Nathan looked down. "I'm sorry Adrienne. I do not know" Marin frowned. "I wake up and I saw him on the floor like this. I would have figured someone came in and attacked, but the security system would have set off an alarm if that happened" This caught the blondes attention.

 _Someone is after him._

Marin walked over and examined around Adrienne's father. A small box was at his feet. There was a spilled water bottle, which made a dark spot on the carpet and half eaten pastry. Two others were still inside the box. Marin hummed as he took the pastry and a strong, alcoholic smell radiated as he took in a deep breath. "Ugh" Marin dropped the pastry in an instant. His eyes widened in realization. If someone didn't come in here, someone certainly did do something to the food and planned to hurt Mr. Agreste. He thought. "What is it Marin?" Adrienne looked at the boy lost in thought. "Someone is out to get your father" Adrienne glanced at Nathan worried. His lips became a straight line. She could tell he was nervous. "How can you tell?" Marin pointed towards the floor. "I smelled the pastry. It smells like there was some sort of chemical put on the food, it seems like your dad took a bite out of it which caused him to pass out" Nathan got on the phone, calling hotel security and the police.

"If that's the case, then what are the chances that their after Adrienne too" Nathan's statement worried her. Marin felt chills down his back

 ** _This is not good_**

Adrienne thought about her friends words. _If someone is out for my dad that means he must have pissed someone off...negative emotions can lead to_ \- she gasped. "An Akuma!" The sudden outburst caused Marin to stiffen. "W-What?" Adrienne rubbed her forearm. "I was thinking...that maybe father might have angered this person and maybe this caused an Akuma. You know that evil person Ladybeetle and Chat Noir go after" Adrienne tried making it seem like she had little knowledge. Marin slowly nodded, seeing her logic. He wouldn't doubt that Hawkmoth was behind this. If that was the case, then the akumatized person would be rampaging through the city trying to find Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's. But so far, there was nothing. No chaos. Everything was quiet.

"I can see that...maybe you're right Adrienne" Marin smiled. Adrienne laughed nervously. Many people rushed in. Paramedics, security team and the hotel manager. One of the security guards stood guard with the two teens. Both having mixed feelings about him being around them. "For the rest of the day you are ordered to protect these two until further instructions are given by Mr. Agreste" Nathan spoke in a monotone voice again. The emotion was gone which Marin found a bit strange how her sudden fear and worried disappeared within seconds. Shrugging it off, they both walked out of the room, Nathan walking beside them and typing away on his tablet. "Adrienne, you have a photo shoot down at the hotels ball room in less than an hour. Room service will be up with your breakfast in a few minutes. I expect you down at the ball room after breakfast" Nathan spoke with a rather fast pace but nonetheless Adrienne didn't complain but just frowned at the mentioning of a photo shoot.

Marin looked at the girls sudden change in attitude. He's never seen her frown. He began to worry. As they both took turns doing their daily morning routine, they each spoke to their Kwami's. The two in separate rooms, Marin waiting outside while Adrienne took the bathroom. Thankful for him he was able to have a small chat with his kwami since the model took her time.

"Tikki something doesn't seem right about all this. Would Hawkmoth release an akuma without us being able to tell?" The black spotted kwami flew around, her tiny hands making motions. "It could be possible. After all Hawkmoth does control the person" Marin paced back and forth. "The fact that someone is after Mr. Agreste makes it highly possible that Hawkmoth has released an akuma to hurt him. But on a different note, the killer can be just a regular person who just envies or just wants to pull a prank" Tikki sighed, nodded as she listened to both statement. "The Akumatized person would be after Ladybeetle and Chat. We just have to be extra careful...look out for anyone suspicious or goes after them" Marin groaned. "Ladybeetle might just have to make an appearance once and a while then if we want to catch the person out in the open" Tikki giggled, flying back into his shirt as she heard the door of the bathroom open.

Adrienne took a deep breath, stepping outside with a smile on her face. Marin smiled back. "Well, all we gotta do is wait for-"

 **DING**

Marin gave out a laugh while Adrienne rolled her eyes. She walked to the door, opening it to see the lady from last night at dinner. "Breakfast" she mumbled to herself. "Here's your breakfast, enjoy your meal miss" the housekeeper/waitress lady grinned. "Thank you"

Marin took his plate, opening the lid his eyes bugged. Marin started at the fancy breakfast. It was an egg dish. Gracefully topped with a sauce and some spices with a side of veggies and dipping. It certainly wasn't was something he'd have for breakfast everyday. Usually he'd only have some cereal or somethings small like some fruits. Instead of taking the dish, he continued to look at it. Is Adrienne always given food like this? he asked himself.

Adrienne giggled at his reaction. She realized that he didn't experience this on a daily basis while she does almost every single day. Doesn't hurt to get pampered once in awhile right?

"Marin you know you eat food, not stare at it" Marin twisted his lips into a small pout while his cheeks flushed a light pink. "I've never had anything this fancy for breakfast...scratch that I've never had anything this fancy in my entire life" he stuck his tongue out at the girl who dramatically slapped her hand to her chest and gasped. "Oh well you must simply try it, it's absolutely delicious" she said sounding like one of those women who acted all proper. Marin laughed. "Shall we enjoy our breakfast my lady?" Marin offered the girl a hand. Adrienne blushed, but it went unnoticed. She grabbed his hand as he pulled the seat out and sat "Let's" she took a small pause before giving him a small wink. "My lord"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After many moments, they got over all the morning business taken care of and met at the ballroom. A bunch of chairs set up with tables that were covered in a white cloth that draped towards the the floor. No wrinkles or holes in the fabric, everything was perfect. On the stage, there was a white background set up with cameras and lights set upon the corners of the stage. Marin was impressed by the setting.

One of the photographers smiled, nearly leaped excitedly off the stage as he saw the model enter. "Mrs. Agreste!" Adrienne smiled. "Please, please come. We have everything set up. Let's start" Adrienne nodded, motioning Marin to come with her. As he followed her up on stage, he stood next to the photographer. The body guard standing at the entrance of the room.

She did many poses and cute faces but what she gave wasn't enough for the photographer. Her smile wasn't as bright and everything seemed to be lazily done. The photographer wasn't satisfied. He frown and sighed. "No no, there's something missing..." He mumbled.

Many gathered around him and talked among themselves. Marin sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he checked the clock. It was almost 1 in the afternoon. He was surprised to have spent three hours just to this photo shoot. Adrienne sat there, rubbing her temples hearing the photographer and wardrobe designer argue. Marin causally walked towards her, careful not to get noticed by the professionals. "What's going on?" He asked. She shrugged. "Guess the photos aren't wow enough, they need to fix things" Marin raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen often?" "No, but it can I guess" he nodded. "I thought being a model was just to sit there and look pretty" he smirked, nudging her shoulder slightly. She smirked "You think it's that easy?"Adrienne scoffed and stood up. "Let's see you be a model" laughing she pulled him down on the chair. His cheeks flared a bright red. "Say what?!" Adrienne laughed as he tried his best to avoid the seat. Luckily he was strong enough to keep his hold on the girl. They stood up, trying to push each other down on the seat. Adrienne's hair swayed back and forth as the two struggled to pin each other down. The adults heard the laughter, turning the attention towards them.

Marin kicked one of Adrienne's feet to which she lost her balance and fell towards the floor. She let out a squeal as Marin caught her before she made contact with the hard floor. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck. What they thought was fooling around, the others the exact opposite. They saw potential to make the day not a total disaster.

"PERFECT!" The photographer screamed, startling the two. "That's what we need, the romance! You there stay put" he snapped his fingers and at his command the make up artist and wardrobe specialist handled his appearance. "Boy, shirt off. Adrienne. Hand on his chest. Look into each other's eyes. I need the passion, the love. Boy, you need to pull her in close" Marin panicked. So many things happened in less than 10 seconds. First, he was fooling around and now he was taking pictures with the love of his life, shirtless. Adrienne's cheeks flushed slightly as did Marin's. "Come on, it's okay. Just smile and focus on me"

 _ **Easy for you to say, you have no idea how you make me feel.**_ He thought.

"1..2..3.." There was a moment of silence before a the click of the camera went off. Marin gave a sigh, at the same time Adrienne did too. Not realizing how uncomfortable their position was, he dropped his head down. Their foreheads touching. Marin looked into her green eyes, smiling lovingly. Adrienne on the other hand was recalling last nights events. His eyes reminded her of Ladybeetle.. _the color is the same..._ she thought. They both snapped out of their little day dreams once they both heard a couple more snaps. "Great! Everyone take a break. Good job you two. We need you more often" the photographer winked at them before going back stage with the others.

The teens took a small break, sitting at one of tables nearby. Marin placed his shirt back on, before realizing Tikki was hiding inside the shirt the entire time probably suffocating for hours.

 _ **I'm so sorry Tikki**_

He made a mental note to make it up to her later. "This was fun, maybe we should this more often" the girl giggled. Marin blushed a bright red before turning away. "Nah, your the professional" Adrienne shrugged, still quite happy at the thought she got to enjoy the photo shoot this time. "So? They loved you, hope father doesn't get too mad.." Marin's eyes shot up wide.

 ** _Oh no I ruined the photo shoot?! He's certainly gonna hate me for this. He's never gonna let go near Adrienne ever!_**

Adrienne must have seen the panic in his face, she placed her hand on his. "No worries Marin, I'll take care of everything"

The photo shoot ended and it left satisfactory result. Everyone was proud with the work that was made. The two laughed, joked around basically acted like a loving couple but to them it didn't seem like it. He thought they were acting like children

"Let's go, maybe theirs news about your dad" Marin suggested. She nodded. The bodyguard trudged behind the two. Marin noticed something off about him since he glanced at the window a couple of times before he gripped the two by their forearms and pulling them out of the room. Marin frowned, seeing Tikki stick her head out of his shirt slightly looking at him worriedly.

Mr. Agreste laid on his bed with a tablet in his hands, typing away while also talking on the phone. "At least you idiots got everything back in order. I'll need the photos. The fashion show shall be held tomorrow evening like usual, no delays. Make sure all the preparations are in place" The moment he hung up the phone, the teens came in.

"Hello father" Adrienne held her hands behind her back, straight in her posture. Marin stood behind her copying her actions. He got the same bad vibes again. The more he felt them the more he wondered about it. Marin didn't let it distract him though, but he will talk about it with Alim later. "I see you're doing well Mr. Agreste" "Yes, everything should have gone well I presume?" Adrienne's lips pursed and she gave her father an unamused look.

 _Was work all he cared about?_

"Everything's fine. What happened to you earlier? Weird how Nathan found you passed out on the floor..." She started out before he held his hand up, silencing her. "It's nothing to worry about" Adrienne's fist balled. "Nothing to worry about? You got poisoned or something and you don't even care?!" Gabriel sighed. He defiantly didn't wanna deal with his daughters sudden change in temper

"Everything is fine and taken care of, don't make a big deal out of it, you've had enough emotions" The model sighed, feeling Marin's hand on her shoulder, she decided not to argue. "How many shots were made today?" He asked. "5 there was some trouble but we got it figured out" Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Only five? We needed at least 10 shots for the magazine" he mumbled angrily. "Father..."

"I'm sorry, but I have a business to run Adrienne. I need work done. No slacking"

"Everyone is doing their best-"

"Best isn't good enough! We need something extraordinary. Bad enough that I've seen no progress what so ever.."

Marin said nothing as the two argued.

Is it always like this? He thought.

He didn't move, afraid they'll remember that he's still in the room. He felt guilty for just letting the fight continue, but what else could he do?

"No progress?" She hissed. "How can you say that, after they did everything they could to make the photo shoot good enough for you, even involving Marin in it too!" Mr. Agreste didn't seem so pleased to hear this. "Adrienne!" Marin's cheeks turned pink as he whispered her name lowly. "I'm sorry, did you say they changed my plans?" He questioned. Adrienne had to admit, it wasn't a smart thing to say at that moment. Sooner or later he was going to find out anyway. Adrienne sighed. "All I'm saying is...you should show some appreciation dad..what would mom say-" "Your mother would agree that you're over exaggerating about this whole thing" Adrienne's eyes filled with tears. "How would you know? Mom disappeared. Where did she go!" Her scream startled her father. He kept quiet, Adrienne took his silence as if he knew something. Everything was kept from her and she had enough of it. She began to cry, hot tears dropping to the floor as he flowed down her cheeks ending at the end of her jawline. Marin noticed his silence too. He stared at the fashion designer.

"You know something don't you..." She wiped her eyes. She held back a hiccup, trying to calm down. Mr. Agreste sighed, looking away, "No, I don't, listen Adrienne I miss your mother as much as you do" "Then why did she leave?!" She screamed and It went quiet again.

"That's enough, I suggest you go to your room for the rest of the night. Please Mr. Dupan-Cheng take of her for the rest of the night" with a nod, he took a hold of Adrienne's hand and lead her out. She held onto his tighter and walked out. Marin pulled his phone out seeing it was already 5 in the afternoon. They were waisting their day and Adrienne seems already more upset than she was before.

"He is so frustrating..." She sighed, wiping her eyes with her free hand. Marin gave her a small smile, he looked at her concerned. "I'm sorry Adrienne, maybe I can help you feel better?" She giggled slightly, keeping her head down as they talked. "Are you going to go get Ladybeetle again?" She snickered. Marin grinned, knowing exactly why she wanted Ladybeetle around. "No, but I do have some ideas to help you take your mind off of things" He sounded confident when those words came out of his mouth, but he was screaming inside and sweating. "Thanks Marin, I'd appreciate that" Her voice was so soft, it almost came out as a whisper. Marin nodded, he panicked. He didn't actually have an idea.

"I'll be in bathroom" She grabbed a towel from her suitcase indicating to Marin that she was going to shower. He definitely had enough time to kill to think of something. Once she left inside, Marin grabbed his phone and quickly messaged his best friend. "What are you doing Marin?" Tikki asked, exposing herself in the open. "Gonna call Alim, I have no idea on how to cheer her up! What if I do something she doesn't like and she ends up hating me forever" He rambled while the black spotted fairy shook her head. "Come on Marin! I'm sure you'll think of something, you're over exaggerating" Marin sighed, dialing his best friend. "Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Hello?" Marin sighed in relief, feeling his muscles relax.

"Hey dude, how's it going?"

"Good, just here with my girlfriend" Marin smiled, he could just picture the big grin he wore on his face as he said 'Girlfriend".

"Really happy for you man but listen, I need your help" He kept his eyes on the bathroom door, checking to see if Adrienne would come out even through she got in like seconds ago.

"What do you need? I put ya on speaker so Nina can hear k?"

"Adrienne's kinda upset 'cause she just had a fight with her dad, so I wanna cheer her up. Any ideas? I don't wanna screw this up" there wasn't even a small pause before Nina gave out a scream.

"What?! A fight with her dad? What about?" Nina questioned

"Well it started out with issues with the fashion magazine but then it turned towards talking about her mom.." Now there was a long pause.

"Marin maybe you should take her a movie? Make some of your cinnamon rolls or make her something special" Alim answered.

"Yeah, she likes action movies, there's a new movie at the movie theater" This surprised Marin. She always seemed to be the kind of girl to just love romantic movies, but then again he didn't really know her that well. **Well, we are kinda in a lock down so we can't exactly go out** he bit his lip.

"Sweet, thanks. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Marin snickered

"Good, I was just about cuddle with this beautiful girl" there was noise on the other end.

"Alim! Put me down!" Nina squealed.  
Marin laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"Sick man! Wear a condom through if your gonna 'cuddle' "

"Marin! You're not helping"

Ending the phone call, he chuckled to himself. "Are you gonna get started Marin?" Tikki giggled. "Yeah, she should be out soon. Lets get started!"

Searching around the little kitchen that the room required. He thanked the gods that there was already food inside the cabinets. He gathered the necessary ingredients, mixed them together making the doe, sticking them in the oven and preparing the icing. Adrienne came out of the bathroom, rubbing her longish hair with a white towel. Smelling the cinnamon smell aroma, she smiled. Plagg on the other hand stuck his tongue out in disgust. He was hoping he'd smell some Camembert.

"Mmm..smells good" she sighed. "Smells gross.." Plagg mumbled. She spotted Marin making the icing. His face covered in flour, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She smiled, seeing him work so hard making desserts make her wanna do something for him, but she was almost useless when it came to cooking.

"Hey Marin...uh, what's going on?"

Marin shot his head forward, seeing the girl. He dropped what he was doing a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "W-well earlier things seemed kinda tense so...I figured I'd make something to cheer you up?" Marin was definitely boyfriend material. He was so sweet and willing to help her she almost thought that he was just acting like a dad trying to cheer up his only daughter. Adrienne giggled at the thought of Marin having children...

"Aww, that's really sweet of you. What are you making?" She jumped slightly, excited to see what his creation was. Relieved, Marin wiped his hands and opened the oven. Letting the cinnamon smell travel to her nose. "Cinnamon rolls. As another part of cheering you up, we are gonna do what I always do when I'm sad" Adrienne blinked. "Binge watch a show on Netflix?" Marin let out a slight laugh. "Close, more like watch a lot of movies" she grinned and agreed. "I'll make ice cream sundaes" His eyebrow raised. He looked at the girl, questioning if he heard her right.

"Did you just say MAKE ice cream sundaes?" She nodded, gathering her supplies and placing them on the table. "It's called YouTube, I can just watch someone do it duh"she stuck her tongue out at him. Marin scoffed, but smiled at the same time.

"Watch the sass Adrienne, I don't think your father would approve" he teased. She shorted out a laugh. "He can fuck off then, I don't care what he says" she stated. Marin's eyes bugged, he's never heard the model cuss, much less saying something like that about her father. But he's gotta admit, he would have said the same thing if her father were his.

"Well shit, that's quite a shock Miss Agreste. Cussing? I am ashamed" he placed his hand on his chest dramatically. Adrienne laughed. She held her sides a bit to kept herself from falling over. "You just did it!" Marin smiled. Her laugh reminded him of the first day he met her. "Okay okay fair point." He finished frosting, although they were still hot, the frosting melted and flower down the sides. "Well the cinnamon buns are done. Put a movie on and let's get this party started!"

Adrienne was nearly done with the sundaes. "Alright, I'm almost done.." Marin walked over from the kitchen, holding the batch of cinnamon rolls with a glove mitt. "Nice job, those look amazing" Adrienne held up a bowl, taking in its beauty. She definitely didn't wanna eat this now, it was too perfect. "Perfect.." She whispered. "Come on beautiful, let's get going"Marin walked towards the tv, turning it on and placing a table between the two beds. He didn't notice the blush on the girls face. Slowly, it rose towards her ears. _Did he just call me..? Why am I blushing?_ she screamed inside her head. Her stomach turned and her chest tightened. Why do I feel like this?

"W-What?" Adrienne asked.

Marin froze, realizing what he said. "A-ah s-sorry I was talking bout the uh, the sundaes! Those beautiful sundaes" he scratched his ear as a nervous tactic. Adrienne nodded. "O-oh! Haha of course" walking over to her side, she got comfortable.

As the movie began, Marin handed the blonde a piece of the American pastry. She took it, in exchange she gave him his sundae.

As time went on and the more movies they watched, Marin couldn't help but look outside the window. He felt like something was watching him. He couldn't keep ignoring this feeling. With all the events that were going on, the paranoia was settling in. He kept glancing out the window, waiting for something to happen. He heard the wind whistle loudly. Adrienne's laugh caught him off guard, then he remembered where he was.

 _ **Creepy..**_

He shivered. "Marin..." She sighed happily, looking over at the boy. She met his blue eyes and Marin instantly relaxed. He gave her a smile.

"Hm.?"

Adrienne twisted her hair around her finger, glancing at the screen seeing he credits of the movie rolling. "Thanks for cheering me up...its been so difficult lately with my father ya know?" Marin nodded "Yeah, you should get more breaks. It's not fair for you to just do work" she giggled. "True"

The wind picked up, the noise startled them both. "Looks like there's a storm coming..." She mumbled. Marin's hands began to sweat, his nervousness got to him as he filled his head with all the worries. Marin glanced back at the window once more wondering if there was something out there. this time Adrienne happened to see his fixed attention towards the window.

"Something wr-" The lights began to flicker, both teens held their breath as they looked up at the light source. Pretty soon, everything shut off at once leaving the two in the dark.

Shuffling to get out of their room, the Kwami's sensed both their masters and without a word, slipped in their shirts. "Adrienne?" Marin's phone lit up, she shield her eyes from the sudden light. "Yeah?" Marin glanced at the window for the 4th time. He saw red eyes glowing outside and what seemed like a person peering in through the window. Marin's stiffened, he closed his eyes and sure enough...it was gone. Everything as getting weirder and weirder and he had a bad feeling things aren't going to be good.

"We need to get out of here"

Grabbing her hand he shined the light ahead of him. At the same time the body guard slammed the door open taking the both of them and pulling them outside the room where Mr. Agreste and Nathan stood waiting.

"This is ridiculous..." Gabriel mumbled. "Are you both alright?" Nathan questioned. "Yeah" the answered simultaneously.

Lights flickered and the the red eyes appeared again as the lights shut off. This time, the four of them were able to see. Adrienne held onto Marin tighter. "So I wasn't just...seeing things" He mumbled. "What the hell..." Adrienne blinked many times, thinking if she was just seeing things. The lights flickered on and everything disappeared.

Adrienne's and Marin's heart raced. Adrienne took a hold of Marin's arm, pulling him closer. As for Marin he placed an arm around her waist.

"What's going on with this hotel?" Gabriel stated angrily. "Come on Nathan, you two get to bed and make sure you stand outside the door" he ordered the bodyguard who gave a nod.

Walking back inside, Marin loosened his grip on her waist but she wouldn't let go. "I think you're right...this could be an akuma attack" Marin glanced at the girl. She looked at him, chewing on her lip slightly. "I think your right..but wouldn't Ladybeetle and Chat Noir be here?" Marin sighed "I hope they'll be here soon"

Still cautious, the two teens walked towards their beds without another word. Adrienne couldn't fall asleep, her thoughts took control of her mind. The fact that there was someone was akumatized and not being able to know who it is frightened her. This person is there causing trouble and after her own father...but she doesn't know who it is.

Adrienne could feel Plagg place his small paws on the girls cheek. Plagg was annoying at times but he cared for his friend dearly. She smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his paw.

"Goodnight Adrienne" Marin's voice was soft. She shuffled around in her bad, facing his direction. The light of the moon faintly made out his features. Her heart raced again, butterflies filling her stomach making her feel in easy. This was the first time she was ever told goodnight in years.

The silence made Marin worry. "Something wrong..?" He whispered. Adrienne shook her head. "No..I'm not used to someone else saying goodnight to me except my mom" he nodded, closing his eyes. "Well you've got another person" he grinned.

"Goodnight Marin" she responded softly. As she drifted into sleep she felt something warm on her forehead. Not thinking much of it at first.

 _Goodnight my beautiful girl, sweet dreams._

Her mothered voice echoed in her mind. She smiled faintly before mumbling.

"Goodnight mom..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Outside the window, the man jumped on top of the roof were a group of people were gathered. They lazily stood there, blank expressions on their faces.

Max grinned at the size of people. One person in particular. Adrienne and Marin's bodyguard. He walked over towards the man. "We got the bodyguard, one step closer to capturing Ladybeetles miraculous" Max nodded.

"We shall not fail this time. Everything is going accord to plan"

"What's our next move sir?"

"Ruin the fashion show, Ladybeetle will be forced to save all the bystanders"

"This will be too easy"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Updates will take awhile but I should be updating every 2 weeks or so. Please comment your thoughts or anything really.**

 **Until next time :3 bye~**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey to all you readers, I'm sorry to not have posted the next chapter but I can guarantee that I am writing it, it is in progress im just running a little slow on writing.**

 **I'm not lazy.. okay I can be..but I've got a lot of testing soon and i'm trying to catch up on homework before school and classes end on June 15. Since I am going to be a Senior and transferring to a different school there's still a lot to do on my end. Once summer begins, i'll have a lot more stories ill be posting for those who want to read more of my works. (Although i'll probably be posting one story at a time xD)**

 **I promise an update soon between this week and the next :D, thank you for being** **patient, and for that here is a small preview for the next chapter...**

* * *

Time seems to pass by slowly as the two remained awake for the whole night. The image that they witnessed of the red glowing eyes in the hallway sped up their anxiety and worries about the traumatized victim. They were positive that there was someone was out there, in the shadows and waiting to strike again. They were like silent murderers, just waiting for the right moment and making their victims suffer as their emotions consume them. Full of anxiety and fear. Adrienne and Marin drifted in and out of sleep, feeling restless and terrified as their thoughts consumed them. Even with the body guard outside, they still didn't feel safe. They knew how bad the situation was able to get when someone was under Hawkmoths control, and yet they both feel completely useless since neither Ladybeetle or Chat Noir was doing any investigating.

Adrienne rubbed her eyes, sighing and yawning almost every ten minutes as she laid there staring off into space. She was unable to sleep and it was now morning. The thoughts of the fashion show clouded her mind, how was she gonna be able to stay awake and hide her tiredness from last nights events? Her father would be upset if everything didn't go smoothly and she did not feel like she should make another argument with him again for the time being.

Plagg laid close enough to her face where every time she sucked in a breath, she was almost able to suck up Plagg and eat the little brat. She was annoyed by how close he was, but at the same time she was happy. Once she calmed herself, she smiled when she felt Plagg move closer to her and cuddling onto her cheek. What surprised her, was that he was purring silently in his sleep. He was like her tiny pet. In a way he is, but Plagg was still a friend to her.

 _ **Guess you're not so annoying after all huh…** _ She thought.

She rubbed the kwami's head making him curl his tail around his body and snuggling closer. She giggled, feeling the touch of his fur against her cheek brush slightly giving her that tingling feeling. She couldn't believe how Plagg was able to sleep through everything, Then again, he didn't exactly feel stressed or worried about the situation that was at hand. The kwami had it easy only caring about his precious cheese.

On the other hand, Marin was sound asleep. He tried staying awake. Being awake for Adrienne's well being just in case something happened but he soon let the sleep consume him. Tikki was sleeping too, just slightly above the pillow his head was laying on. His dark hair messed up, spreading out in different ways and covering his face. He was in a very deep sleep.

"Plagg" Adrienne whispered to the small black cat, glancing over to see if Marin heard her. "Wake up" The tiny cat stirred in his sleep, nuzzling back onto her cheek. He refused to wake up. She sighed and gave up turning her back on him. Feeling around under her pillow, she found her phone. She remembered that she hasn't talked to Nina ever since she video chatted her with Marin. Turning it on she had text messages from Nina and a missed calls from Nathan. It was already late, being 10 in the morning and she assumed that her father's assistant wanted them both awake as early as 7.

Well, guess he just has to deal with it.

She didn't exactly wanna get up, afraid she might see something frightening like last night. She decided to message her best friend, feeling the guilt of not getting back to her and probably making the girl worry about her like crazy.

 ** _Nina: Hey girl how you doin?_**  
 ** _Nina: Heard you got in a fight with your dad_**  
 ** _Nina: You alright?_**  
 ** _Nina: Do I have to go find you? :P_**

Adrienne smiled as she read the message she sent, Nina truly cared about her well being and she appreciated her concern.

 ** _Adrienne: Sorry for not answering, busy with stuff..._**

Of course she was busy, that wasn't a lie. Still, Adrienne felt ashamed. She should be able to tell her everything although she knew it was just as dangerous as giving up her identify as Chat. Who knows how many villains would go after her best friend. What then? What if she got hurt? She'd never forgive herself.

She got a response soon after.

 ** _Nina: Hey girl! No worries, yeah I heard from Marin. What's up?_**  
 ** _Adrienne: Nothing much, how are you doing?_**  
 ** _Nina: *Picture Message* see for yourself._**

The moment Adrienne opened the picture message, a grin covered her face. It was a picture of her hovering over her boyfriend, who was sound asleep on the couch. Stopping herself from giggling by slapping her hand over her mouth, she typed out a response.

 ** _Adrienne: You two are hitting it off aren't you, he's already sleeping over._**  
 ** _Nina: Ha. Ha. :P guess you could say that. He's such a dork XD_**  
 ** _Adrienne: As long as he makes you happy :)_**  
 ** _Nina: How about you and Marin?_**

Adrienne froze, re-reading the message confused. 'What about us? We are just friends...' She thought. Glancing over at the sleeping boy in the bed next to her. She thought about everything he has done for her. Cheering her up, doing what he could to help. He was always there. What has she done for him? Absolutely nothing but bring him into problems. She did have bad luck

Adrienne sighed at the thought, but got back to messaging Nina.

 _ **Adrienne: what about him?**_  
 _ **Nina: Has he done anything dirty, you are sleeping together aren't you?**_

She rolled her eyes, imagining the girl snickering. She, of course wouldn't believe that they aren't sleeping together. Staying in the same room yes but bed? No.

 _ **Adrienne: He's been respectful, we aren't sleeping together. Separate beds duh. :P**_  
 _ **Nina: Damn! Guess I lost the bet**_

Adrienne shot up, gasping. _'No way they placed bets on us?!'_ She thought. Her sudden action made Plagg wake and meow loudly. "Adrienne what the heck I was sleeping!" Adrienne's blonde hair dropped in front of her face as she looked up at the kwami floating beside her. "Sorry Plagg" she apologized. She didn't realize Marin shifted and had already begun to wake up due to her sudden outburst. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and listened as the girl apologized to her kwami. Only, he was half asleep as she talked, so he didn't know what was going on at that moment.

"Adrienne is something wrong?" His groggy voice rung out in her ears, startling her. She quickly grabbed Plagg and shoved him under a pillow. A muffled "hey!" Was heard, but she covered it with a loud "Nothing!"

Marin yawned, stretching out his arms. Adrienne stared at the dark haired boy who was flexing right before her eyes. His arms showed off his muscles, shirt rising up and showing his back.

 **' _Why am I staring'_** she thought. **_'God Adrienne don't look! It's creepy!'_**

"Okay, well now that we're both awake I'll make breakfast" the half awake boy got up, stumbling a bit before he got his balance and walked into the kitchen again. Adrienne bit her lip, feeling her face slightly warm. Shrugging it off she decided to respond to Nina, probably waiting a bit too long for a response.

 _ **Adrienne: You made a bet?! With who?**_  
 _ **Nina: My boyfriend, duh. Well it was before he asked me out.**_

Adrienne made a small mental note to talk to her about it later. Tossing her phone at the table beside her bed. Marin let out a sigh after a bunch of dishes clashed together making an noise that was very displeasing. Adrienne scrunched her nose hearing the awful sound or metal rubbing against more metal. Getting up, she tied her hair back in a ponytail and saw the mess in the floor that Marin was trying to clean up.

"Still half asleep?" She asked. Marin nodded slightly and he rubbed his eyes again, trying to clear his vision. "Yeah, couldn't sleep.." He mumbled. Adrienne frowned, she felt his pain not having a good night's rest. Marin wobbled back and forth, before falling face flat he caught himself by reaching out towards the floor. "Me either…" she said softly, reaching down and helping him up. As he steadied himself, he held her hand and the counter. "Thanks" She smiled, and walked over towards the phone the room had. "I'll order room service, don't worry alright?" Marin ran his fingers through his hair, yawning again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. After a few moments of Adrienne talking through the phone Marin spoke "So, Where is the magnificent model going today?" Marin chuckled seeing her eye roll. "Fashion show, but I can't help but feel something bad is gonna happen.." Marin chewed the inside of his cheek, agreeing with the girl. He knew the akumatized villain was gonna cause some sort of trouble. Either way he was gonna be there and put a stop to it, although something was still off.

"Agreed, but i'm sure whoever is out there to cause harm, we will be protected" Marin help the girls hands, squeezing them reassuringly. His sudden spike of confidence impressed Adrienne over the last few days and she had to admit, she liked the attention she was getting from him but still, her mind screamed Ladybeetle but her heart said something completely different. "I hope so" Unknowingly, Marin pulled her closer as she felt her hands tighten their grip on his. Marin locked eyes with the blonde and breathed in the flowery and sweet scent she carried. Not being able to take his eyes of her, he smiled leaning in slightly. Adrienne's breath caught once she noticed his action. Her slightly pink tinted cheeks glowed a darker hue. Was she really gonna kiss this boy so early in the morning for no apparent reason? They both stopped their actions upon hearing the door being forced open. Startled they broke away, cheeks blaring hot. Nathan stepped forward, holding his usual tablet and next to him was Mr. Agreste.

"Good morning, I see you both are awake and alive. Nathan called you Adrienne, any reason for not picking up?" Gabriel questioned observing the room. "U-Uh I was in the shower. Sorry.." Adrienne said. Marin stood there awkwardly rubbing his neck and avoiding Gabriel's gaze. "Alright then, We'll see the both of you down in the Main room in an hour"

Gabriel held his gaze on Marin, glaring slightly like he knew what he what went on before he stepped foot in the room. Marin held his gaze, and shivered. 'God this dude is creepy' Gabriel places a hand under his chin, observing Marin up and down before turning towards Adrienne. "I saw the photos, and I'd like to apologize. They were quite impressive"

Adrienne's nervous expression became a happy one. She didn't know what made her happier, hearing her father apologize or the fact that Marin _impressed_ him. Marin stood there, speechless upon hearing the news. In all honesty, he thought Gabriel was gonna continue his negative attitude towards the unplanned changes.

"Really?! Well...well that's great! Thank you dad" for the first time, Adrienne saw the old man smile. She ran up him, giving him a strong hug. The hug shocked him, causing him to lose a bit of his balance before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. Marin looked them, smiling at the scene.

 _'Finally something good happened between them'_

Once they left, Adrienne and Marin gave a small sigh in relief. They laughed after a brief pause, forget what happened between the two moments before. "It's a good thing he didn't get mad, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with him being angry" Adrienne chuckled, Marin agreed with her statement "I guess this day should turn out better than the last right?" Adrienne smiled, pointing a finger at him she said "Don't jinx it"

 _ **CRASH**_

The 10 foot window shattered into a million pieces. A rock, about the size of a brick ripped through the window, landing what would have been Marin's face until Adrienne pushed him and herself down to the floor, and sacrificed herself to save him.

 _Great...I jinxed it_

* * *

 **The formatting is a bit weird but i'll make all the fixes once im** **completely** **done writing and editing. Thanks again for supporting this story. Comment, Follow, Review if possible**

 **~Bye ^3^**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Sorry this took me long to do, only posting the first half since it's been really hard for me to write. Part 2 will come soon!**

 **Hope you all enjoy! :3**

 _ **Adrienne's thoughts**_

 **Marin's thoughts**

* * *

Time seems to pass by slowly as the two remained awake for the whole night. The image that they witnessed of the red glowing eyes in the hallway sped up their anxiety and worries about the traumatized victim. They were positive that there was someone was out there, in the shadows and waiting to strike again. They were like silent murderers, just waiting for the right moment and making their victims suffer as their emotions consume them. Full of anxiety and fear.

Adrienne and Marin drifted in and out of sleep, feeling restless and terrified as their thoughts consumed them. Even with the body guard outside, they still didn't feel safe. They knew how bad the situation was able to get when someone was under Hawkmoths control, and yet they both feel completely useless since neither Ladybeetle or Chat Noir was doing any investigating.

Adrienne rubbed her eyes, sighing and yawning almost every ten minutes as she laid there staring off into space. She was unable to sleep and it was now morning. The thoughts of the fashion show clouded her mind, how was she gonna be able to stay awake and hide her tiredness from last nights events? Her father would be upset if everything didn't go smoothly and she did not feel like she should make another argument with him again for the time being.

Plagg laid close enough to her face where every time she sucked in a breath, she was almost able to suck up Plagg and eat the little brat. She was annoyed by how close he was, but at the same time she was happy. Once she calmed herself, she smiled when she felt Plagg move closer to her and cuddling onto her cheek. What surprised her, was that he was purring silently in his sleep. He was like her tiny pet. In a way he is, but Plagg was still a friend to her.

 _ **Guess you're not so annoying after all huh.**_.. She thought.

She rubbed the kwami's head making him curl his tail around his body and snuggling closer. She giggled, feeling the touch of his fur against her cheek brush slightly giving her that tingling feeling. She couldn't believe how Plagg was able to sleep through everything, Then again, he didn't exactly feel stressed or worried about the situation that was at hand. The kwami had it easy only caring about his precious cheese.

On the other hand, Marin was sound asleep. He tried staying awake. Being awake for Adrienne's well being just in case something happened but he soon let the sleep consume him. Tikki was sleeping too, just slightly above the pillow his head was laying on. His dark hair messed up, spreading out in different ways and covering his face. He was in a very deep sleep.

"Plagg" Adrienne whispered to the small black cat, glancing over to see if Marin heard her. "Wake up" The tiny cat stirred in his sleep, nuzzling back onto her cheek. He refused to wake up. She sighed and gave up turning her back on him. Feeling around under her pillow, she found her phone. She remembered that she hasn't talked to Nina ever since she video chatted her with Marin. Turning it on she had text messages from Nina and a missed calls from Nathan. It was already late, being 10 in the morning and she assumed that her father's assistant wanted them both awake as early as 7.

Well, guess he just has to deal with it.

She didn't exactly wanna get up, afraid she might see something frightening like last night. She decided to message her best friend, feeling the guilt of not getting back to her and probably making the girl worry about her like crazy.

 **Nina: Hey girl how you doin?**

 **Nina: Heard you got in a fight with your dad**

 **Nina: You alright?**

 **Nina: Do I have to go find you? :P**

Adrienne smiled as she read the message she sent, Nina truly cared about her well being and she appreciated her concern.

 **Adrienne: Sorry for not answering, busy with stuff...**

Of course she was busy, that wasn't a lie. Still, Adrienne felt ashamed. She should be able to tell her everything although she knew it was just as dangerous as giving up her identify as Chat. Who knows how many villains would go after her best friend. What then? What if she got hurt? She'd never forgive herself.

She got a response soon after.

 **Nina: Hey girl! No worries, yeah I heard from Marin. What's up?**

 **Adrienne: Nothing much, how are you doing?**

 **Nina: *Picture Message* see for yourself.**

The moment Adrienne opened the picture message, a grin covered her face. It was a picture of her hovering over her boyfriend, who was sound asleep on the couch. Stopping herself from giggling by slapping her hand over her mouth, she typed out a response.

 **Adrienne: You two are hitting it off aren't you, he's already sleeping over.**

 **Nina: Ha. Ha. :P guess you could say that. He's such a dork XD**

 **Adrienne: As long as he makes you happy :)**

 **Nina: How about you and Marin?**

Adrienne froze, re-reading the message confused. ' ** _What about us? We are just friends...'_** She thought. Glancing over at the sleeping boy in the bed next to her. She thought about everything he has done for her. Cheering her up, doing what he could to help. He was always there. What has she done for him? Absolutely nothing but bring him into problems. She did have bad luck

Adrienne sighed at the thought, but got back to messaging Nina.

 **Adrienne: what about him?**

 **Nina: Has he done anything dirty, you are sleeping together aren't you?**

She rolled her eyes, imagining the girl snickering. She, of course wouldn't believe that they aren't sleeping together. Staying in the same room yes but bed? No.

 **Adrienne: He's been respectful, we aren't sleeping together. Separate beds duh. :P**

 **Nina: Damn! Guess I lost the bet**

Adrienne shot up, gasping. ' _ **No way they placed bets on us?!'** _ She thought. Her sudden action made Plagg wake and meow loudly. "Adrienne what the heck I was sleeping!" Adrienne's blonde hair dropped in front of her face as she looked up at the kwami floating beside her. "Sorry Plagg" she apologized. She didn't realize Marin shifted and had already begun to wake up due to her sudden outburst. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and listened as the girl apologized to her kwami. Only, he was half asleep as she talked, so he didn't know what was going on at that moment.

"Adrienne is something wrong?" His groggy voice rung out in her ears, startling her. She quickly grabbed Plagg and shoved him under a pillow. A muffled "Hey!" Was heard, but she covered it with a loud "Nothing!"

Marin yawned, stretching out his arms. Adrienne stared at the dark haired boy who was flexing right before her eyes. His arms showed off his muscles, shirt rising up and showing his back.

 ** _'Why am I staring'_** she thought. _**'God Adrienne don't look! It's creepy!**_ '

"Okay, well now that we're both awake I'll make breakfast" the half awake boy got up, stumbling a bit before he got his balance and walked into the kitchen again. Adrienne bit her lip, feeling her face slightly warm. Shrugging it off she decided to respond to Nina, probably waiting a bit too long for a response.

 **Adrienne: You made a bet?! With who?**

 **Nina: My boyfriend, duh. Well it was before he asked me out.**

Adrienne made a small mental note to talk to her about it later. Tossing her phone at the table beside her bed. Marin let out a sigh after a bunch of dishes clashed together making an noise that was very displeasing.

Adrienne scrunched her nose hearing the awful sound or metal rubbing against more metal. Getting up, she tied her hair back in a ponytail and saw the mess in the floor that Marin was trying to clean up.

"Still half asleep?" She asked. Marin nodded slightly and he rubbed his eyes again, trying to clear his vision. "Yeah, couldn't sleep.." He mumbled. Adrienne frowned, she felt his pain not having a good night's rest. Marin wobbled back and forth, before falling face flat he caught himself by reaching out towards the floor. "Me either..." she said softly, reaching down and helping him up. As he steadied himself, he held her hand and the counter. "Thanks" She smiled, and walked over towards the phone the room had. "I'll order room service, don't worry alright?" Marin ran his fingers through his hair, yawning again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

After a few moments of Adrienne talking through the phone Marin spoke "So, Where is the magnificent model going today?" Marin chuckled seeing her eye roll. "Fashion show, but I can't help but feel something bad is gonna happen.." Marin chewed the inside of his cheek, agreeing with the girl. He knew the akumatized villain was gonna cause some sort of trouble. Either way he was gonna be there and put a stop to it, although something was still off.

"Agreed, but i'm sure whoever is out there to cause harm, we will be protected" Marin held the girl's hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

His sudden spike of confidence impressed Adrienne over the last few days and she had to admit, she liked the attention she was getting from him but still, her mind screamed Ladybeetle but her heart said something completely different. "I hope so"

Unknowingly, Marin pulled her closer as she felt her hands tighten their grip on his. Marin locked eyes with the blonde and breathed in the flowery and sweet scent she carried. Not being able to take his eyes of her, he smiled leaning in slightly. Adrienne's breath caught once she noticed his action. Her slightly pink tinted cheeks glowed a darker hue. Was she really gonna kiss this boy so early in the morning for no apparent reason?

They both stopped their actions upon hearing the door being forced open. Startled they broke away, cheeks blaring hot. Nathan stepped forward, holding his usual tablet and next to him was Mr. Agreste.

"Good morning, I see you both are awake and alive. Nathan called you Adrienne, any reason for not picking up?" Gabriel questioned observing the room. "U-Uh I was in the shower. Sorry.." Adrienne said. Marin stood there awkwardly rubbing his neck and avoiding Gabriel's gaze. "Alright then, We'll see the both of you down in the Main room in an hour"

Gabriel held his gaze on Marin, glaring slightly like he knew what he what went on before he stepped foot in the room. Marin held his gaze, and shivered. **'God this dude is creepy** ' Gabriel places a hand under his chin, observing Marin up and down before turning towards Adrienne. "I saw the photos, and I'd like to apologize. They were quite impressive"

Adrienne's nervous expression became a happy one. She didn't know what made her happier, hearing her father apologize or the fact that Marin impressed him. Marin stood there, speechless upon hearing the news. In all honesty, he thought Gabriel was gonna continue his negative attitude towards the unplanned changes.

"Really?! Well...well that's great! Thank you dad" for the first time, Adrienne saw the old man smile. She ran up him, giving him a strong hug. The hug shocked him, causing him to lose a bit of his balance before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. Marin looked them, smiling at the scene.

 _ **'Finally something good happened between them'**_

Once they left, Adrienne and Marin gave a small sigh in relief. They laughed after a brief pause, forget what happened between the two moments before. "It's a good thing he didn't get mad, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with him being angry" Adrienne chuckled, Marin agreed with her statement "I guess this day should turn out better than the last right?" Adrienne smiled, pointing a finger at him she said "Don't jinx it"

 **CRASH**

The 10 foot window shattered into a million pieces. A rock, about the size of a brick ripped through the window, landing what would have been Marin's face until Adrienne pushed him and herself down to the floor, and sacrificed herself to save him.

 **Great...I jinxed it**

Hearts racing, they held onto each other waiting for another attack...but it never came. "What the heck..?" Marin whispered to himself. He kept a hold of Adrienne, pinning her against himself in a protective grasp. Once he pushed himself up, they both looked around the room.

"It's not even the afternoon and we get attacked, this is just great" Adrienne mumbled, clearly frustrated. Marin nodded, agreeing with her statement. His suspicion of her being the next target was confirmed. Of course they would go after the daughter of the famous designer. Take them both. He knew, someone was watching them, they aren't safe no matter where they are.

Adrienne released herself from the boy and went over to the rock that was thrown. Marin panicked, trying to stand up himself but stumbling back on the floor. "Adrienne what are you doing?!" She held the heavy rock in her hands and picked it up seeing a small note attached to it with string. "Im seeing what it says" She states simply, detaching the black colored paper note from the string.

 _You're in for a surprise, then i'll be getting what i'm after from you boy_

Marin read the note over her shoulder, his eyes bugged and he stepped back. They aren't after Adrienne, they're after him. But for what reason? He couldn't think straight, his mind just wouldn't let him after all he didn't get much sleep. Who would be after him? Hawkmoth? He didn't know who he was in his civilian form..or did he figure it out?

Adrienne turned slowly, she looked at Marin still in shock. "They're after you..." she mumbled softly. "Why are they after you? Shouldn't it be me?!" Adrienne gripped the paper in her hands, crumpling it up as her grip tightened. Her outburst snapped him out of his own thoughts. He pulled in the blonde in a hug. "Adrienne..calm down please, I don't know what's going on or who's after me or why but we'll figure this out okay?" Marin tried staying calm for hers and his sake, but deep down inside he is screaming and panicking worse than he does when he ends up being late for school in the morning. "Marin, you're not safe here...what if something happens to you and-"

"Room service!" a voice shouted outside the door. Adrienne sighed, Marin let the girl and he opened the door. With a small greeting he accepted the food and pulled the tray inside, trying to avoid the lady to see the mess of glass shattered across the floor. Adrienne bit her lip, examining the food. Hers and Marin seemed to share the same thought upon seeing the food, with the paranoia of having someone after Marin he could be anyone and do anything at anytime like poisoning the food they had before them. They weren't going to risk any chances.

"Ill cook something"

Adrienne nodded, "Good thinking"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Time Skip ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After eating breakfast, Adrienne managed to slip into the bathroom. On her way she got her makeup bag, which Plagg managed to slip inside. She grabbed a change of clothes, and her phone and ran inside, locking the door behind her.

"Geez, what's with all the loud noises in the mornings. Can you humans be ANY louder" Adrienne rolled her eyes, taking off her clothes. She noticed all her bruises were still visible, although the pain disappeared. "Plagg, we need to go out and find Ladybeetle. This is getting out of hand, Hawkmoth must have released an akuma and now is after Marin" Plagg hummed, turning away from the half decent girl. "And how are we gonna do that? You basically have two bodyguards on you at all times" She stopped, processing what he was saying. Marin defiantly wouldn't want her to be alone and plus the gorilla that was already with the two of them at all times. There was no way she would be able to slip away unnoticed.

"Look, I know you wanna protect your boyfriend but-" Adrienne's check flushed a light pink. "Marin is not my boyfriend!" Plagg snickered. "Whatever, unless you wanna tell him you're Chat, I suggest you stay quiet and only transform when it is completely necessary" Still flushed, she decided to not argue. It was way too risky, but soon enough he'd know her secret. Something tells me he's gonna find out my secret later

"Fine, but we can't just sit here and do nothing. The Akuma is out there, i'm sure of it" Plagg nodded. "I know, we need a plan and Ladybeetle" Once she was done dressing herself, she sighed sadly. "God, I feel so useless.." Plagg's ears drooped. "You're not, Ladybeetle needs you as much as you need him" Holding up her phone, she dialed Nina. "I hope so..." Once she picked up, Adrienne felt 100 times better.

"Adrienne! Hey girl, what's up?" Adrienne glanced at Plagg for a moment before smiling. "Nina...there is so much I need to tell you"

As Marin waited for the girl to return he too was talking to his own Kwamii. "If this person if after me, there's got be a way of getting him to come out of his hiding spot" Marin held his hand under his chin. Tikki gave a slight hum. "Maybe if we get let them come to us?" He mumbled.

"And how is that going to help? It can be anyone Marin, you can get seriously hurt" Tikki looked at the boy with concern.

Marin sighed, they had no leads, no suspects. Why would they have suspects? This is hawkmoth we're talking about, anyone is a suspect. "Yeah you're right...how else are we going to do any investigating? I can't exactly tell Adrienne I'm Ladybeetle" "I know this is hard Marin but we can't risk her or your safety, I'll keep an eye out for anyone suspicious"

"Thanks Tikki" but he knew either way, this wasn't going to end well.

After Adrienne finished talking to Nina, basically spilling everything that happened in the last few days, she left with Marin downstairs where they awaited her. Nina worried like crazy for her best friend. She wanted to leave, and find her but Adrienne warned not to come, not wanting to risk her getting in danger. Although she really did miss her presence.

Once they arrive down at the hall, her father, Nathan and a couple or hair and makeup artist were standing around in a circle in the middle of the room and talking to each other. Marin noticed of a Man holding a camera. Black hair, dark eyes, not as tall as Gabriel. Maybe an inch or two shorter. He was staring at Marin intensely with a weird smile on his face, chuckling slightly. Marin immediately recognized his features and he felt very uncomfortable as he continued to staring and smiling.

 **'it's that guy from the roof'**

Marin looked away, feeling uneasy. The same vibe he got when he was around Gabriel came to him with this guy.

 **'Wasnt this guy blind..?'**

Marin's eyes widened. Realizing he was just lying and he felt for it. **'He saw me!'** He screamed in his head. **'He saw I was Ladybeetle...is he the one that's after me?** Tikki stick her he'd out lightly from his shirt. She saw the worry in his face.

"Psst...Marin, isn't that the guy we-" Marin frowned and looked down at his kwami before nodding and shoved his hands in his pockets. Adrienne saw his discomfort and the quickening of his pace as he stood beside her. Adrienne looked at the boy confused at his sudden actions. He seemed to be walking away from the group of people and towards the stage that was in the process of being set up.

' _ **What's going on with him?'**_

Adrienne hooked and arm around his making him stop. "Marin! What's wrong?" She spoke. He quickly glanced behind him. The man was still staring at him, but it seemed that he was staring at Adrienne this time. No one else seemed to notice his attention towards the two teens. Her body guard was walking close behind although the keeping a 10 feet distance.

Lowering his head, Marin whispered gently in her ear. "I think I know who's after me" Adrienne's eyes widened, looking at him curiously yet confused as to how he found out so quickly. "W-what?" Marin placed a finger to his lips, silencing her. "Let's not talk about it here okay?" She understood why. Nodding, she let go of his arms.

Bad luck struck them as the creepy guy Marin most definitely didn't want to encounter again, stepped up in front of them

"Ah darling! Okay, I want you to go behind that curtain, open the door take a left down the small hall and your dressing room should be there Try on the clothes on the rack and report any adjustments that are needed to be made okay? Go, go"

Adrienne but her lip, flinching slightly at the demanding tone he carried in his voice. "Marin, come with me?" She offered him with a smile. A small blush on his cheeks appeared, but it went unnoticed. "Sure" ' **thank you so much'** he said to himself.

"The names Max, I'll be helping you out Mrs. Agreste" Max continued to stare at Marin. Max seemed to be focused on one thing. His earrings. Adrienne smiled weakly and nodded before Marin tugged her away from him.

 **Adrienne was right...something terrible was gonna happen.**

"Who was that?" She asked locking the room to her dressing room. Marin ran his finger through his hair and sighed deeply. He paced back and forth around the room, hands trembling. He blocked out her voice, gathering all his thoughts which swarmed around in his head. **Someone knows i'm Ladybeetle, Hawkmoth has released an akuma and was using Max to get my miraculous.**

"Marin"

 **Why wasn't he doing anything? Why is just blending in? The Akumatized people never lay low and wait to strike. What was-**

"Marin!" Adrienne yelled, taking a hold of his wrists. "Marin, listen to me. What's going on?" Marin stared at the girl before giving a reply.

"He's the one that's after me..."

After a small silence to process everything Adrienne asked the most simple yet dreadful question he did not wish to answer.

"How do you know it's him"

Marin but his lip, trying to figure out an explanation. What was other explanation was there than state the obvious?

"He kept giving me this creepy look and he made a weird gesture" okay that last part was a lie, but he had to. Keeping her away from his problem was the better thing to do. Adrienne's lip pursed into a small pout. "Okay well, if he is the guy that's after you, you should hide out here" Marin shook his head. He knew that wouldn't work. "No, he knows I came in here with you. I'm sure he's bound to do everything he can to corner me" understanding his point, she ran out of arguments. "So leaving you alone shouldn't even be an option" he sighed, leaning against the door.

"I'm sorry you're being dragged into this"

"Oh hell no, don't you start apologizing. We're in this together" ( **we're all in this together!XD I had to lol)**

The serious tone made Marin's eyes widened, it also made him shut up.

"Now, turn around...I gotta change"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Time skip ~.~.~.~.~..

Marin waited for Adrienne to finish the rehearsals. They made slight adjustments to the clothing, gave the other models tips. Mostly the time was spent making changes to the staging and lighting.

While everything was being set up, Marin sat at one of the tables. He felt Max's stare from across the room and it terrified him. Marin's uneasiness showed. His leg jumping to his side and his fingers curling, palms swearing. Adrienne kept her eyes on Max as she walked up and down the aisle, also trying to ignore the suspicious look her dad was giving her. She could see why he felt uneasy, the dude was just staring down the poor guy. Unless he was gay for him, there was no reason for the worker to look at him.

The moment he was Max approaching Marin she tensed up. They seemed to be talking, pointing towards the stage. Adrienne bit her lip, standing still. Plagg popped out of her shirt, looking up at the girl. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there" "Marin was right...this dude is creepy. He's probably the guy who's been akumatized" she whispered.

She quietly observed them, Max and Marin stood up walking over to the stage and he gave Marin specific instructions. Max placed his hands over his cheeks and Marin clasped his hands over his ears. Max leaned in, mumbling a few words. Marin frowned and pushed him away.

Adrienne frowned "Marin's Ladybeetle...?" She whispered. "Mrs Agreste? Hello? Your friend here will be accompanying you, is that okay?" Max appeared in front of her, grinning almost evilly. She gave a quick nod, instantly grabbing onto Marin's wrist and pulling him away. "You seem to be quite protective there Adrienne, is there a problem?" He dad questioned, he glaring at Marin. He may have left him in charge of her, but he never expected to find the two of them attracting each other. "No father I just...need to talking to him. Get him to know how things are supposed be like ya know?"

The lie came out of her mouth like if she were speaking the truth. She didn't wait for her father to signal that it was okay to leave, she bolted backstage and dragged Marin like a rag doll.

"I saw him talking to you, what did he say?" Marin began to sweat. Lying to her was something he doesn't like doing and that's exactly what he's gonna do. "He threatened to kill me if I didn't do what he asked" that was true, Max definitely made the threat. Taking Adrienne's life only he had to give up his Miraculous. ' ** _But why did he grab his ears'_** the question plagued her mind, **_'Is he Ladybeetle or not?'_** She'd have to find out herself, she knew he'd make an excuse if he was the masked superhero.

"Adrienne! Marin you're up!" Max called, peaking through the curtain. A big, fake smile on his face. Adrienne returned the gesture with a fake smile as well. "Coming!"

As soon as Adrienne was out of site and onto the stage. Max's smiled disappeared, pulling Marin back and growled. "You know what I want, give it to me or else the girl dies. Times tickin'" It took all of Marin's self control not to start punching the bastard. What was he gonna do? Save the love of his live or give up and let the evil guy win.

Rolling his eyes he continued walking, meeting a bunch of people flashing lights and setting the stage which surrounded him. A sacrifice has to be made, the question is what is he willing to sacrifice in order to win without having any regrets.

* * *

 **Part 2 coming soon! R &R please! Thanks for being so patient with me and the updates **

**~Bye :3**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONG. I'll be faster with the updates. (Hopefully) Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, dunno if anyone is into SVTFOE but IT'S COMING IN JULY. THAT'S LIKE 2 WEEKS AWAY. I'M EXCITED.**

 **In other news, Thomas announced the Bee Kwami will be premiering in season 2 and I'm legit dying because I want the season so bad already... Don't judge meh.**

 **Yeh, here ya go...**

* * *

Summery where part 1 ended: Rolling his eyes he continued walking, meeting a bunch of people flashing lights and setting the stage which surrounded him. A sacrifice has to be made, the question is what is he willing to sacrifice in order to win without having any regrets.

"Pose like this...then walk back to the stage and then stand there, waiting for all the models to return. Got it?" Max urged them. Marin frowned, feeling annoyed but nonetheless did what he was told. He held in the all the anger towards Max, careful not to blow up. Max enjoyed the struggle the teen had, and continued on pushing him to the edge. It went unnoticed by the blonde, she was too busy debating in her mind about Marin being Ladybettle. She could see the resemblance but being the stubborn girl she is, she didn't want to believe it.

Finally the two were done, people already began to enter the dining area and seated in their designated areas. You know when there's tables set up and they individually have a white card displaying a party's last name? Yeah like that.

"Geez that took way too long" Marin spat, at the point of yelling at someone if they pushed him over the edge. Adrienne frowned at his attitude. "Sorry, it often takes that long"

Marin slammed the door open. A small crack appeared, chipping the white paint off. "Marin, calm down" Tikki whispered. "Sorry..." He sighed, saying it a bit too loudly and Adrienne heard. "For what?" Marin flinched, facing her.

"I'm just annoyed, that guy is really pissing me off"

Adrienne nodded, leaning against the wall. Of course she wouldn't really know that Max is specifically targeting Marin for his Miraculous so he would be interacting with him more. "Well, there's nothing we can really do is there?"

 **Yeah, except maybe turning into Ladybeetle and capturing his Akuma**

Marin thought.

Sighing once again, Marin focused on Adrienne. Losing his temper in front of her wasn't exactly attractive. What will she think of him if she chooses to reveal his identity? That Ladybettle has a temper and is nothing but a shy and clumsy behind the mask. Certainly not the image he wants her to keep in mind.

"I guess not" Marin responds. The room quickly filled with an awkward silence. Neither of them said a single thing, keeping their thoughts to themselves fearing that they'll say too much than intended.

 _ **I want to know if he's Ladybeetle**_  
 **I want to tell her I'm Ladybeetle**

 _ **How will he react if I said I was Chat?**_  
 **How will she react if I told her I'm trying to protect her?'**

 _ **Maybe I shouldn't say anything**_  
 **It's best if she doesn't know**

The sudden knock startled them away from their thoughts. "Adrienne we need you to get ready, it's starting soon" both teens glanced at the clock, realizing time really flew by it was already the afternoon. Marin sighed, disappointed. He should be having better communication with Adrienne but instead he decided to shut himself up. 'I'm so gonna regret this...' He could feel the guilt settling in already. She took a quick glance at him, giving a small sad smile before leaving out the door. "I'll see you later Marin"

Tikki flew out looking at Marin concerned upon seeing the frown on his face. "What's wrong Marin?" She asked. He shrugged. "I feel like I should have told her something about the guy. Then it puts her at risk if I did" Marin growled, grabbing onto his hair and tangling it up in his fist. "God, this is so hard Tikki what do I do?"

"Trust yourself, what's the first thing that comes to mind"

"Protect her of course but-"

"Then do it, no matter what it costs"

 **Even my identity?** He thought.

"Okay...ill do it"

Tikki gave him a proud smile, she knew Marin was capable of doing the right thing. She just hopes he's playing his card right, or else everything can go terribly wrong and he'll end up getting himself into a situation much worse than he's in.

People filled the room. They were all camera ready to take pictures at the first thing they see on the runway. Many news reporters stood near the sides of the stages, camera men struggled to find the perfect angle. Security guards stood at every angle of the room and exits. There's no way hawkmoth would try and hurt Adrienne in from of all these people right? Then again, it's possible. All hawkmoth cares about is getting their Miraculous, doesn't matter if anyone's hurt.

Adrienne took a glance behind the curtain, Marin was in the very front of the stage. She was able to see him clearly. What she didn't like was her Dad, glaring at her. She backed off and closed the curtain. Plagg flew up, giving a light tap on her nose with his paws.

"Adrienne can you calm down? I can feel you shaking and I thought it was an earthquake or something" he states. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Marin" Plagg grinned and looked at he girl in amusement. Time to start the teasing. "You're boyfriend will be fine, he's a man I think he can take care of himself" Adrienne's face flushed a light pink. "I told you! H-he's not my boyfriend" Plagg moved closer to her face. "Then why are you stuttering?" She groaned, pushing the kwami away. Plagg laughed. "Just shut up and hide" she snapped.

"Adrienne you're on sweetheart!" Max yelled. He looked at the girl curiously as she walked towards the end of the stage where the model came out. The model gave her thumbs up and continued her way. He had witnessed her talking to herself, but he as he looked closer he saw the Black blob fly into her coat.

Bingo.

He never would have guessed that the other Miraculous holder would be with Ladybeetle this entire time. They do a great job at hiding that's for sure. He knew this was gonna be easier for him. He though for a few moments, his plan on hurting Adrienne still remained if Marin didn't give up his jewels. Either way he'll hurt them both.

Marin waited, often looking left and right to see if he could spot Max. He tensed up, palms sweating and legs trembling slightly. Overall, he was stressed. Waiting to see if anything happens to Adrienne and also keeping his guard up if he tried doing something to him in the process. Gabriel was sitting next the boy and eying him curiously. From his point it seemed like Marin had to take a wazz and was holding it in, seeing how jumpy and nervous he was.

"The bathroom is over there son if you need it" His deep voice startled Marin out of his thoughts, only to give the fashion designer a confused look. "Excuse me?" Gabriel smirked. "You seem to be uncomfortable and jumpy I only assumed that you had to-" Marin's face turned a crimson color. Hold up his hands to his face, he groaned. "No! No, that's not it. Just a little on edge"

"Just don't piss on the floor"

Yeah, they were definitely talking about different things but Marin just went along with it for the sake of ending the conversation and not make Marin feel more embarrassed than he did at that moment.

The lights dimmed and the fashion show went on. Adrienne basically shined in the light the was projected upon her. Her skin glowed, her smiled bright. Marin was mesmerized by her beauty, his stare eventually got her to stare right back. Their eyes locked, Marin's heart pounded violently in his chest as did hers. A small blush formed on her cheeks as they looked at each other. He gave a small smile and wink, she smiled back, blush worsening. Marin thought nothing could interrupt their moment, but of course it did.

A figure, just above the stage crawled around. They had a black cloak, standing on a board being supported by wires. He stood hovering where the lights were being held by. Gripping upon one of the stage lights, a sharp silver knife was being held over the wire.

Marin's eyes widened. He knew Max was the one up there. Was be seriously trying to kill Adrienne? He knew he'd try and hurt her but not kill her! Hawkmoth is seriously taking it way to far. This is bad

Adrienne continued to walk, making poses and returning back stage. Marin became tense, his heart bested faster not like before when they had their little moment. This time, I bested faster in fear. He had to do something.

 **Revealing my identity or not she can't die..I won't let that happen!**

Marin stood up from his seat, many gave him a strange look. His eyes were locked on Adrienne. Her back was turned to him. Glancing up again, Max had a small smirk on his face before bringing the knife up to the wire.

"Mr. Dupan-Chang please sit down, you're being a distraction" Gabriel wasn't pleased. Marin refused to listen to him.

"Adrienne look out!" He screamed. Catching her attention she turned around. Hearing the snaps of the wire, tears weld up in his eyes. She was still in range, standing exactly under the big stage light. "Adrienne! Move!" He continued to shout. She still didn't. That's when everyone gasped, seeing the stage light fall which caught her attention to look up.

"Spots on!"

Adrienne stood frozen, unable to move. She saw Marin jump before her on stage as she saw him transform into Ladybeetle. Her eyes widened

 _ **No...way**_

"Move kid!" Plagg screamed. It finally clicked in her head what was going on. She made the effort to start running but still...it wasn't enough to be able to dodge the attack. She felt her body indulge in pain and her vision became blurry before she completely blacked out.

The stage light fell, crashing on the stage and breaking into millions of pieces. Marin fell against the floor. He picked himself up, looking in all directions, searching frantically for Adrienne. He saw a body laying just beside the broken stage light. "Oh no.." He whispered. His heart pounded even faster and he felt his anxiety rise. "No no no no, Adrienne!" Her body laid on the floor. Others came rushing, hoping that the teen wasn't dead. "Adrienne, oh god, wake up please!" He managed to hear a slight moan escape from her lips. His tears prevented him from seeing clearly but he knew she was okay by feeling her stir.

Her legs were trapped under some metal pieces. 'It managed to miss her by a couple of inches, but she's still hurt' Mr. Agreste kneeled down beside his daughter and for the first time, Marin saw the one emotion he'd never thought he'd express. Sadness. The famous designer's face filled with worry and few tears were falling down his cheeks. "She's going to be alright... Right?" He growled. He was mad, but tried not to show it. Marin looked at him and nodded quickly as he began removing the metal. Emergency services came taking vitals and checking her.

Slow clapping echoed through the silent room. Max walked slowly, Marin stood, yo-yo in hand. "You..you did this!" Max laughed evilly.

"And? I kept my word, give me your miraculous or else the girl gets hurt"

"You nearly killed her!"

"Well that's unfortunate" Marin glared at the villain.

"You've got to be the worst Akuma yet"

Max bowed. "Thanks" he said sarcastically. "Enough chatting" he took out his pen, waving it slightly towards the innocent people standing behind Marin. "Attack him!" Taking his orders they lunge themselves towards the superhero.

 **'Get the pen'**

Marin told himself, while struggling with the human beings tumbling in themselves on him, weighing him down. "Oh man, this is good" Marin eyes Max, he placed his pen in his shirt pocket where it was clearly visible. Marin smirked. **'Not so smart'**

Max placed his hand under Marin's chin , making him face upwards. The akuma's minions held him back, preventing him from moving.

"Finally, hawkmoth me getting what he wants"

"Not if I could help it"

Marin kicked his legs up, hitting his chest and sent him flying backward. Releasing himself from the mind controlled guests he launched himself at Max, grabbing his pen quickly he launched it across the room. Luckily it fell hard enough to break, enabling the Akuma to be released. Max fell to the floor along with his minions. Ladybeetle sprung into action, purifying the akuma quickly.

Took almost 3 days to find this jerk and it was this simple to capture the akuma? He didn't even put up a real fight!

Marin fell to the floor, on his knees breathing heavily. His transformation remained in tact but either way he felt exhausted. Emotionally and Physically. Adrienne nearly getting killed and the akuma that he finally capture drove him insane to the point he didn't get much sleep and made him paranoid.

The sound of people cheering broke him of his thoughts. "Way to finish the job..." Gabriel stood beside Marin. Smiling slightly down at the boy. "...Marin"

That's when it hit him. He transformed in front of hundreds of people who now know his secret. Gabriel Agreste knows he's the superhero. 'That was the sacrifice it took in order to save her...Tikki was right' He knew soon enough they'll be asking him questions.

 **Not to mention there's cameras and it'll probably be all over the news by now.**

Marin took a deep breath and let it out, feeling a bit relieved seeing Adrienne stir. Her groaning caught Marin's attention, He quickly went to her side, helping her sit up in the process. His head throbbed from the crying he was doing. More tears spilled, seeing her conscious. He was happy she was alright, but he still blamed himself that he was the reason why she got hurt.

The emergency services backed away from him and Adrienne as did others and helped the poor Akumatized villain who was confused as ever like any other of Hawkmoths victims.

Many took pictures and murmured among themselves. Marin placed his hand on her back. Adrienne smiled weakly at Ladybeetle, a small blush spread in her cheeks. _**Marin is Ladybeetle...I love...Ladybeetle which means..**_

"I love you.." She whispered to what she thought was herself, but he heard it. Marin turned a bright red, rubbed his neck and looked away. "W-what?" Adrienne slapped her hand on her mouth and her blush grew.

 _ **Oh my god, Why...why did I say that!**_

"S-sorry, anyway. Thanks Ladybeetle or should I say Marin for..saving me" "A-ah no problem, are you okay?" Adrienne nodded weakly, flinching in pain when Marin picked her up in his arms. "Adrienne." Mr. Agreste spoke lowly. She turned her head, staring at her father. Her lips became a thin line, expecting a sour reaction from him. He came closer, holding onto her hand. She gasped softly seeing tears roll down his cheeks. Gabriel gripped her hand tightly. He said nothing but nod for Marin to take her to safety. Adrienne smiled to herself, knowing what her father was trying to say.

 _ **I love you too dad.**_

Exiting the room, Marin walked towards the elevator. Hearing the beeps of his miraculous, he sighed.

 **Might as well not hide it anymore since she clearly knows it's me**

Perfect timing, the elevators closed the moment he transformed back to his normal self. Adrienne continued to stare at Marin. The more she compared Ladybeetle and Marin, the more stupid she felt that she didn't notice it earlier that they were the same person.

"I'm sorry Adrienne...it's my fault you got hurt" he began apologizing. Tikki sat on top of Marin's head, clearly exhausted. "It's okay Marin, I'm fine really" they looked at each other again, locking gazes. "Are you sure..?" She giggled slightly. "I'm sure, still though. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier" Marin chuckled awkwardly, looking away. "Y-yeah, a life of a superhero right? Can't let anyone find out" Adrienne bit her lip. She knew it all too well. "I guess"

The door opens and he continues down the hall, looking for their room. They both remained silent, not knowing what to say. Tikki complained slightly but Marin reassured her he'd get he energy back up. Marin gently set the injured girl on her nearly done bed. Tikki floated, sitting on the bed stand. Both watching Marin walk back and forth gathering things from different rooms. Tikki laughed, seeing Marin fumbling around with things in his hands. The first aid kit, cookies, towels and a cup of water. "Marin be carful!" Adrienne starred a small red Kwami. It was amazing to see another Kwami, Plagg would probably be happy too.

"No worries!" Marin came beside the girl, wrapping up her wounds. Cleaning up the cuts and blood she had from broken glass on her legs and arms. She was pretty bruised up and hurt, but she stayed strong. Marin placed a plate of cookies which Tikki gladly accepted and began munching away.

"Marin?" Adrienne asked softly. Cheeks still glowing a slight pink. Marin didn't bother to look up. He gave a small hum in response. "Do you remember when we talked about my mother?" Marin stopped for a second before continuing on. **Is she mad?** He thought.

"Yeah..?" "Can I...can I still trust your words? You said you'd help me find her?" Tikki flew up beside the blonde and cuddling on her check just like she would with Marin. "You have nothing to worry about, Marin never backs down from something" Tikki squeaked out. Adrienne rubbed the Kwami's head, smiling. She still wanted to hear it from him though. She wanted his reassurance.

Marin took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You have my word" Adrienne blushed at the gesture, feeling the uneasiness in her stomach. She had to admit. She liked the way he made her feel. Now that she knows he's Ladybeetle...

She gasped slightly. _ **Ladybeetle is Marin...Marin confessed his feelings to me, which also means Ladybeetle likes me and I turned him down! Oh my god...** _ Adrienne bit her lip to keep herself from squealing at the internal conflict she was having with herself. Marin noticed and became curious.

"You okay?" He asked. Adrienne instantly glanced towards his lips. _**We even kissed...I KISSED LADYBEETLE**_

Let her fangirling commence. "F-fine. I'm totally fine." She laughed nervously. _**IM NOT FINE**_

"Okay, get some rest. There's probably a few things I need to take care of since all of Paris might already know I'm Ladybeetle" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked backwards. A loud crash behind him startled the two, making them turn their towards the hotel door.

Alim and Nina were standing at the door. Mouths wide open, Alim held his phone up as if he was taking a photo. "No. Way!" Alim screamed.

"YOUR LADYBEETLE?!"

Adrienne and Marin looked at each other. Adrienne giving Marin an apologetic smile. "I sorta...told Nina what was going on" Marin gave a slight pout. "Well that explains where they're here.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Alim screamed again, forcefully shutting the door.

 **We sure do**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took long! Gah, I've had some writers block for a couple of days. Hope you guys understand why it's late. Also excuse the errors, I've tried to fix them all. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed, I love reading the comments XD.**

 **Thanks for reading! ^u^**


	11. Chapter 8

**YAY AN UPDATE. Sorry this is late, meant to have it up on Friday, July 1st but...I'm camping at the moment. Thank goodness for hotspots though ㈳4 Anyway, this might just be a type of filler chapter, I've been having writers block on writing this specific chapter, but it's something.**

 **Thank you to my editors ^.^ you're all awesome.**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

 _Alim and Nina were standing at the door. Mouths wide open, Alim held his phone up as if he was taking a photo. "No. Way!" Alim screamed._

 _"YOUR LADYBEETLE?!"_

 _Adrienne and Marin looked at each other. Adrienne giving Marin an apologetic smile. "I sorta...told Nina what was going on" Marin gave a slight pout. "Well that explains where they're here._

 _"You have a lot of explaining to do" Alim screamed again, forcefully shutting the door._

 **Chapter 9**

Marin and Adrienne looked at each other, both exchanged worried looks. Of course, Marin had to make it worse by blurting it out. Now that everyone knew his secret, he should have figured someone might as well follow him up to the room and full on question him.

He started questioning how Alim and Nina got to the hotel in the first place. "Before I explain, why are you guys even here?" Marin asked nervously. His palms sweated and he gripped his hands on his jeans, trying to get rid of the bodily fluid. Alim leaned against the door, crossed his arms and sighed.

"Adrienne called us and told us what's been going on with that guy who was after you" Nina nodded, gripping on her headphone around her shoulders and leaning her body against her boyfriend. "I got really worried, so we came to check it out" Nina finished. Marin glanced at Adrienne, giving the injured girl a small smile before sitting at the foot of the bed. He's gonna have to start from the very beginning of how he got Tikki and his miraculous. Knowing his best friend, every detail counts. He was surprised Alim hasn't blown up in his face about Marin not telling his own best friend he was Ladybeetle, but Marin figured Alim would want to hear the entire story before expressing any type of negative emotion towards the now identified superhero.

"Alright, where do I even begin" Marin murmured. "You can tell us why you kept it a secret?" Alim suggested, showing no emotion on his face. Marin nodded, opening his shirt, Tikki flew out from the small pocket and floated up where she was in clear view of the 3 teenagers. Alim and Nina's eyes widened, seeing the small red creature. She smiled, waving her small paw.

"Guys, this is Tikki, she's basically what makes me Ladybeetle" Marin stated. Alim went closer, holding up his finger and cautiously stepped towards her like as if what he was going to do was poked the most dangerous let delicate thing in the planet which could cause the greatest explosion wiping out the human race.

Marin rolled his eyes, but chuckled at his friend's behavior. Tikki laughed and zipped towards him so fast it caught him off guard. Alim let out a small scream, fell backwards and scooted towards his girlfriend, hugging her legs like. Little frightened child. Adrienne snorted out a laugh and so did Marin.

"Alim I won't hurt you"

"OH MY GOD IT TALKS AND IT KNOWS ME. MARIN HOW DOES IT KNOW ME?!" Alim was basically freaking out on the floor, Nina grinned, shaking her head at his dramatic screams. "Sorry about him, he's just being a little baby" Nina crossed her arms. Tikki drew closer towards the girl while Alim got on all fours and crawled towards the kitchen clearly freaked out by the Kwami for some unknown reason. In all honesty Marin thought Alim would be amazed and curious than anything.

"The reason I kept it a secret was because I didn't want you in danger. Hawkmoth could easily use you in order to get closer to me and Chat" Marin gave an apologetic smile to everyone. They nodded, understanding the situation.

Marin glanced at Alim, he was looking through a cabinet and pulling out a piece of silver metal. His eyes locked on the Kwami that was floating next to his holder. Groaning at the sight of him grabbing a pan, he would have guessed if Tikki were to come near him, he'd defend himself with the pan. In the process, he'd hurt the magical creature.

"Dude, would you please chill? Tikki will NOT hurt you, she's completely harmless. I honestly thought you'd react differently than this" Alim was holding up the pan in one hand, phone in the other as he recorded. He saw Nina rubbing her head affectionately and Tikki smiled, rubbing her check against her tanned finger. "Yeah, red bug never did nothin to you" Adrienne sassed. That earned a sassy "mmmhmm!" Remark from Nina. "Girl you tell him!" Alim scoffed, letting the pan drop to the floor. "Babe! You're supposed to be on my side!" He whined jokingly.

Marin sighed, rubbing his neck. He remembered the first day he found Tikki and how bad he had reacted when he first saw her, so he can understand Alim in a way. "So, Tikki how do you know Marin?" Nina asked. The kwami giggled "I didn't at first, he was chosen to become Ladybeetle by the holder of all miraculous. Master Fu"

This was news to Marin and Adrienne. Marin never really bothered to question how he even got the miraculous in the first place. Same went for Adrienne, she didn't know exactly how Plagg even found her. Marin raised both his eyebrows, wanting to press into further detail about this Master Fu but he knew there was a lot more to discuss about.

Alim and Nina nodded their heads. "Awesome! Dude, you got so lucky to be chosen as a superhero" Alim gleamed. Marin pursed his lips, his mind still remembering to that day. Tikki glanced at Marin before floating in front of Alim's face. "Marin was about to give up his miraculous to you, but I'm glad he changed his mind. I'm sure you'll get the chance to become a Miraculous holder, you never know" she giggled. Alim's eyes widened. He stared at the dark haired boy sitting next to the blonde who was also looking at Marin in total shock. Marin frowned and avoided meeting Alim's eyes.

"No...way. You were gonna give me the Miraculous?! But why?!" Marin bit his lip. "I..I had a lot of trouble with my confidence okay? I figured you'd be better off since you're so into superheroes" he mumbled. Alim went over and placed a hand on his shoulder in comforting manner. "Dude, you were chosen for a reason. Besides, you proved to be an amazing superhero. See, you got this!" He encouraged. Marin gave him a thankful smile as they bumped fists.

In pain, Adrienne leaned forward and took a hold of Marin's hand. Just by doing the action made her cheeks burn slightly. She became very nervous and anxious now that she found out. What troubled her the most was telling everyone she's Chat Noir. "He's right Marin, you were chosen. You proved to be a very awesome superhero who always saves the day" Marin chuckled a bit, he saw it took effort just to say words due to her injuries but he appreciated the kind words coming from the model. "Thanks Adrienne". As the too stared at each other, Alim and Nina grinned from ear to ear seeing how comfortable two were getting with each other. They knew something must have happened between them for them to not be so awkward.

"Dang Adrienne, now that you know who Ladybeetle is guess you don't have to reject Marin anymore huh" Nina teased, trying her hardest not to explode from the laughter she was trying to contain. Adrienne took time to process that before she looked away embarrassed. She realized that she actually in fact did reject the love of her life without even realizing it. Now that she knows it's the same boy that had felt the same, there was no reason to right?

 **'** _ **I still have to get to know him better** ' _she thought.

Groaning, she laid back down clearly embarrassed. Both her and Marin from Nina's comment. "I-it's okay A-Adrienne, just don't worry about it" Marin said quickly while glaring slightly at Alim, sending him a glare that said ' _Jesus Christ, control your girlfriend_ ' Alim laughed and shrugged.

"Bro, to be fair. You both are acting as if you were a lot closer than before. You sure nothing went on?" Of course stuff went on. They shared personal secrets, they began to be less awkward and enjoy each other's presence and most importantly they KISSED. But they didn't need to know everything right now.

"Nope"

After a few moments of talking about unimportant facts and things about the recent friendship development between the model and recently discovered hero, the subject of Ladybeetles secret identity was now being discussed.

"So the entire press knows your Ladybeetle?" Alim pouted slightly. Marin sighed once more and nodded. He ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone will start crowding him like he's a big celebrity"

"He is a big celebrity!" Alim argued.

"Now Paris knows who he is, how would everyone feel when they realize he's only 15 years old! No offense dude, you're doing a great job" Alim stated quickly.

For once, Marin noticed that he didn't have his phone out in front of him. Instead it was just barely poking out from his front pocket. He could see where Alim was going with it. Paris was basically being saved by a 15 year old half the people barely know. He could already imagine all the negativity he would start receiving due to his age. His thoughts wandered towards Chat, she would get as much crap from the media as he would due to age.

 **Is she even my age?** He wondered.

Alim noticed his the silence and shook him slightly, noticing him staring at nothing. Snapping his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his thoughts. "Earth to Marin? What's wrong dude?" Marin jumped slightly and blinked. He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about Chat, ya know, how she would feel about all this?" Adrienne tensed and Tikki noticed her frown. Her sighing caught Nina's attention and she looked at her friend worried.

"Something wrong girl?" she asked while rubbing her shoulder gently. Both boys turned to look at her, while Marin proceeded to take a hold of her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Please don't hate me Marin..." she mumbled sadly, pulling her hand back him his.

Marin's eyes widened, but he was also confused as well. "Plagg, come out" Plagg emerged from the covers and crossed his arms, taking a big sigh. "Couldn't you have said that sooner?"

Marin glanced at the floating kwami , surprised. He looked at Adrienne, mouth wide open, unable to speak a single word. ' **Adrienne was Chat the entire time!** Marin has stopped working. ' **She's nothing like Chat! HOW?!** ' Marin was about to explode. Adrienne looked at Marin, biting her lip. By his silence, she took it like he did in fact hate her.

One specific thought ran through his head, the same one that Adrienne thought of, although both in different situations, when she realized Marin was Ladybeetle.

 **'I KISSED ADRIENNE ON VALENTINES DAY'**

Alim and Nina had the same expression as Marin, both really shocked as much as he was. Adrienne was far different than Char Noir and the three knew it.

"Guys quit staring and say something"

Marin blushed as the words: **I kissed Adrienne'** kept repeating in his head. "How did we not see that..." Nina mumbled, covering her face with her hands. There was another silence between the teens.

Goal accomplished, Marin and Adrienne came out that their the superheroes who have been saving Paris this entire time. Alim stood up walking back and forth hands in pockets until he finally stopped, observing the others. "Now that we got the whole superhero thing out of the way, what now?" Marin pursed his lips, shrugging.

"Really? You can't think of anything to say?" Plagg lifted an eyebrow at the teens, confused. They all shook their heads. "I'm pretty sure cuz of this kid, not only is his identity revealed to all of Paris, Hawkmoth knows who you are as a civilian" Adrienne glared at Plagg at his rude tone, but she's got to admit. That was probably the most serious thing her Kwami said that's not cheese related. Thinking for a minute, he had a point. Marin transformed in front of the Akuma, meaning Hawkmoth could have seen him as well.

"Plagg does have a point" she spoke slowly. "Hawkmoth can see through his Akumatized victims eyes" her face filled with worry. Marin turned pale, seeing her reasoning. "You're right...oh god, this is really bad" he threw himself backward onto the bed. Tikki followed and sat on his chest, followed by Plagg doing the exact same. "Hawkmoth's bound to try and get you with or without akuma's, geez bro you might need a bodyguard just like Adrienne" Alim chuckled, his attempt of lightening up the mood worked a slight bit as the other chuckled.

"What do you think Tikki?" Marin asked. Tikki placed a paw on her face, thinking. "I thinks it's good to have your friends around, but you will have to be extra careful too" Marin gently rubbed the top of the Kwami's head. Tikki instead flew up nuzzling her head on the boys cheek, giggling slightly.

Plagg stared at the two before turning to Adrienne and gave her a blank stare. Adrienne raised an eyebrow confused before Plagg pointed towards them.

"Why can't we have a relationship like that?" He asked. Alim and Nina gave out a laugh before covering their mouths to try and hold it back. Adrienne gave Plagg a ' _are-you-serious_? Look. Plagg only hung his head, his ears dropping downwards. It seemed like he was extremely sad, which made Adrienne's heart ache with guilt.

"ILL LOVE YOU LITTLE ONE" Alim cried out. Adrienne rolled her eyes, but a small smile was plastered on her face. Instantly Plagg perked up and zipped towards Alim, excitedly. Nina shook her head as she began giggling. "Do you have cheese?" Plagg grinned. "I'll buy you lots of cheese" Alim's eyes seemed to twinkle in happiness. "Alim no" his girlfriend protested. "Any cheese?" Plagg asked. The same twinkle in his eyes. Alim nodded, a small tear dripping down his eyes. "Alim are you crying?!" Marin laughed. "Dude, one minute you're uncomfortable with Tikki, then next you're loving Plagg. Make up your mind"

"Adrienne give him the miraculous" Plagg said it in the most serious tone Adrienne has ever heard him spoke in, she was actually scared that the Kwami was being serious. "What? No!" Alim pouted, "YOU CANT KEEP US APART FOREVER" he returned to his girlfriend, hiding his face in her lap. Plagg snickered and gently cuddled against Adrienne's cheek, she closed her eyes and rubbed his head, feeling him purr as she did.

"Sorry Alim, but this little guy is mine" she mumbled. His purrs increased. "Fine" Nina shook her head. "You still have me" she said sweetly. To that, he grinned pulling her face down to kiss her. "Mmhm, that I do" Marin smiled. He felt some jealousy stir up, wishing he had that kind of relationship. He instead shook his thoughts away, realizing there was a bigger issue at stake than to be worrying about a relationship.

Marin yawned, feeling his body ache slightly, begging him to take a really nice and long rest. He deserved it. Adrienne's sighed contentedly before shutting her eyes and snuggling her head on the pillow.

"Let's get some rest guys"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The night slowly came, the sun set and everything seemed to finally be calm. Adrienne groaned, feeling quite uneasy. She woke up, groaning from the pain she was experiencing. Plagg continued to sleep on the fluffy pillow. She stood slowly, making her way to the bathroom. She examined her cuts on her arms, her bruises on her arms, legs and face. Adrienne sighed as she washed her face. The feeling happiness that she had earlier in the day was replaced by sadness and worry.

 ** _Hawkmoth is becoming a lot smarter and sneaky_**. She thought.

 ** _We have to find him and put an end to this_.** She rubbed her temples feeling a small headache throb around in her head.

 ** _This is really freaking me out_**

"You alright..?" Marin knocked on the bathroom door, making her jump slightly. She looked at dark haired boy standing at the door with his arms crossed. A small blush appeared on her face and she looked away trying to distract herself from his face. ' _I still like him_ ' she nodded her head.

"Fine"

Marin gave a small smile and nodded. "That's great, so why are you up at 3 in the morning?" Adrienne leaned back against the bathroom counter, a stinging sensation from pressing on what seemed like a bruise where she had applied the pressure. "Just thinking" Marin gave a disappointed sigh. She wasn't opening up to him and it worried him.

 **Why am I worrying so much?**

Marin slowly made his way to Adrienne and wrapped his arm around her being careful on not pushing her sore back.

Will you look at that? Two teenagers hugging in a hotel bathroom...well that's normal.

Knowing she's Chat kinda made his nerves slowly disappear and his confidence increase. He was so confident with Chat, why not with Adrienne? Adrienne smiled, pressing her head into his chest and returning the hug. "About what?" Adrienne hesitated on answering him. What if he thought that she was worrying to much? Or that she was exaggerating or something. She didn't want to deal with having him laugh at her for being stupid.

"I can't help but worry how much danger were getting ourselves in. All of Paris basically knows who you are. What about your parents?" Marin facepalmed. He had forget all about that.

 **'They're going to kill me!'**

His heartbeat picked up. "They're gonna kill me" he chuckled. "Don't worry Adrienne. We'll figure all this out." He seemed confident. Inside he was just as terrified and she was, though trying not to show it. She nodded, he felt the movement against his chest. "Hawkmoth seems to be getting stronger. We better amp up our game" Marin chuckled holding a bit tighter making her bite her lip. She fought back a whimper. "I agree. I have a feeling we'll get some extra help"

Still hugging they fell into a silence. Not wanting to let go of each other. Marin pulled back a bit and placed his forehead on hers. Adrienne felt her cheeks warming up. Her green eyes locked on his blue one. His own cheeks tinted red. She smiled, pulling herself up slightly to where her nose gently rubbed against the tip of his nose. Marin's eyes widened, although his face grew a bit hotter. He felt a warm feeling stir in his stomach, he love the way she made him feel. He loved her.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Marin smiled in response. "Fine, but I should be asking you that" A small giggle broke out from her lips and she pulled away from his face. He frowned slightly, already wanting more of Adrienne's attention. He felt like he needed to be closer to her. "I'll heal Marin, don't worry" He wasn't so sure. All her injuries seem pretty deep to be able to heal quickly. He guessed maybe around a month or so to heal properly.

When she pulled away was when Marin snapped from his thoughts to reality. She stumbled a bit before taking a hold of his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's talk more in the morning" Marin followed her out and went to his own bed and instantly fell asleep only to dream about Adrienne.

The next morning seemed normal. Gabriel checked in to see how his daughter was doing only find her asleep and the rest of their friends sleeping in various places throughout the hotel room. Nina and Alim cuddled together on the couch. Marin and Adrienne hogged the the other two beds. Gabriel nodded in approval, seeing he put a lot of trust in Marin. He would have killed him if he caught him sleeping with his daughter. Thankfully it didn't come to that.

He slipped out of the room, instructing Nathan to stand by once they all awoke. It wasn't until 9 in the morning when Marin got a call from his parents that everyone started to finally get themselves up and ready.

The phone rang and rang while Marin tried his best to ignore it and fall back asleep. "MARIN pick up the dang phone" Alim groaned, blinking a few times to clear his vision. "You're gonna wake up my girlfriend" Marin gave a slight grunt before picking it up, moaning out a simple "Hello?"

"Marin?! Oh thank goodness, you need to come home right now"

The distress in his mothers voice made him sit up straight, he became worried and more awake. He kept a tight grip on his phone.

"What? What's going on?"

"You're fathers hurt, please come home right now" Sabrine began her worried rambling that Marin can't even hear a word.

Adrienne hears the loud but hushed talking coming from Marin's phone. She rubs her eyes and looks in his direction. "What's going on?" She mumbled lowly, still waking up. Marin throws his covers off of him and stands up walking around the room.

"Mom...mom slow down. What's wrong with dad?"

"Our bakery got vandalized last night, your father is really hurt..please come home now" Marin stopped and said nothing. He felt his hands tremble in fear and his palms begin to sweat. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine but not the best"

"Do you know who it was that vandalized the store?"

"No... But they left a note for you..."

 **For me?**

"Give it up. Bad guys will always win. I'm always one step ahead. It's signed with two black initials. HM" Marin paled "honey, Please come home as fast as you can, we're worried about you" Nearly dropping the phone, he bit his lip to keep himself from crying. "I have a better plan, you both are coming to me. I'll have someone pick you both up" he heard his mother sigh and pause momentarily before giving out a small "okay".

Adrienne made her way over towards him, gently taking his hand in hers. Marin placed a hand over his eyes and let out a frustrated grunt. "Marin, dude what's going on?" Alim asked yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Hawkmoth is going after my family"

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE. YES. I hope you all liked this, sorry if you didn't enjoy, I'll do better on the next one. I've been busy. •-• sue me. Jk, please don't.**

 **Also, my book is in one of the categories for the mlwattyawards on Wattpad :D voting starts in JANUARY 2017. How awesome right?**

 **Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can get it. Thanks for waiting and please review. I really love reading the comments XD.**

 **~Bai ^-^**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! i'm back with another chapter. Im so sorry it took so long to get this out but i've been really busy. I will be trying to update the next chapter as soon as I can to not keep you all waiting** _._

 ** _My response to plumcrzy924: Sorry if you got confused, i posted this story on my wattpad and on there the last chapter was chapter 9 whereas on here it was chapter 8 so...yeah i'm so sorry! _**

**I hope this chapter is longer than the last, I wanted to make the wait worth it Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Adrienne made her way over towards him, gently taking his hand in hers. Marin placed a hand over his eyes and let out a frustrated grunt. "Marin, dude what's going on?" Alim asked yawning and stretching out his arms._

 _"Hawkmoth is going after my family"_

Chapter 9

Alim, Adrienne, and Nina have never seen Marin so upset in their entire lives. He was generally upbeat and in a good mood. Sure, he's had his down moments when he's sad or annoyed, but they never really saw him angry. Still pretty drowsy and tired, Marin felt like he was about to pass out. He knew he had to go do something about Hawkmoth, he wasn't going to make the same mistake of waiting before putting a plan into action.

"This is getting out of hand...but we aren't going to let Hawkmoth have his way," Adrienne sighed, pulling Marin into a tight hug. He returned it, nodding. "We should go, let's not waste any time."

Alim took a hold of Nina, gathering their clothes and things quickly. Adrienne threw on some clothes, shouting for her assistant. Nathan came in through the hotel room, holding his usual tablet or clipboard in his arms, looking at the model, curious of why she started packing up her things in suitcases.

"Miss...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nathan, get the car ready, please? Tell them to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng first. Tell father to come here as soon as he can, please. It's urgent!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Nathan had typed rapidly on the tablet and pressed his Bluetooth on from his ear. Adrienne and the others were really surprised by how fast the assistant was able to contact her father and do everything that was asked.

"The limo will be there shortly" he stated, turning away slightly. He pressed two fingers to his ear. "Mr. Agreste, Adrienne requests to see you...something urgent—yes...as you wish." He turns to the now ready teens standing there waiting. "He'll be here soon."

Marin sighed a shaky breath. His whole body shook, fearing that every second he spent waiting in the hotel room, something worse could happen. His heart beat faster and his chest tightened, feeling the sudden need to gasp for air. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands balled up and his vision blurred a bit. Thinking about his parents had greatly stressed him out. His family is something he deeply cared about, yet Hawkmoth decided to get involved and cause problems.

Marin was having a panic attack, and it wasn't the first time. Adrienne looked at him, confused yet concerned by his sudden shakiness. She decided to signal Alim, who seemed confused at first, when he started bringing his attention towards Marin. Alim began to see his nervousness and silence, and his widened, knowing exactly what was going on. He panicked.

"Dude, calm down, okay? Every-"

Marin began swaying back and forth on his feet, nearly losing his balance completely. Alim began to panic and quickly made his way towards Marin, anticipating what was about to happen.

"Babe, what's—" She started, but he wasn't quick enough. Marin collapsed.

"Marin! Oh my god" Alim flipped him to his back. Marin's breathing became harder and his shaking continued. Adrienne looked towards Nathan.

"Nathan please call someone," she pleaded.

Even Adrienne was freaking out. Next thing you know she'll be having a panic attack as well.

Alim held his hand up to make Nathan stop, which he did. "No, it's fine. I know how to get him to calm down". He looked back down at his best friend. "Breathe in and out, dude. A big one in...then a big one out." Slowly, he began to try and regulate his breathing. "That's it bud, a couple more. Adrienne help me sit him up." Carefully, she slipped her arm around his back and sat him up. Adrienne frowned, this was definitely something new that she learned about Marin. It gave her another thing to be worried about.

Marin placed a hand in his chest, gripping and tugging on his shirt. He felt as his rapid heartbeat slowly decrease, and his breathing eased up.

"Thanks, guys..."

Gabriel's sudden shut of the door caught everyone's attention. He didn't seem amused by the commotion so early in the morning. "What is so important-" Nathan stepped aside, letting Gabriel have a good look at the scene. He glared at Marin, feeling his protective father side arise from the darkness inside him. Adrienne held him so close, it was instinct to feel cautious as to who comes close to his only daughter's life. (Look at that, Hawkdaddy is being an actual dad XD) "I'll just ignore...this. Adrienne care to explain what is so important?"

"Marin's parents are in trouble."

The limo arrived at the front of the hotel in a matter of minutes. It didn't take long to convince Gabriel to go back home that very morning. He agreed it was already too dangerous for her to be around since she was hurt, and the event he was preparing for was basically ruined by the akuma. Although with all the excitement, he was considering keeping her in the house for awhile. Just to be on the safe side.

Marin's eyes threatened to leak tears as soon as he saw his mother slowly make her way out of the car, towards him. He gave her a big, firm hug. He felt guilty that his family was being put in danger because of his identity as a superhero being revealed to all of Paris. He knew he should have been more careful, but it's not like he had much of a choice. If it wasn't for his identity reveal, Adrienne would be dead.

"Mom..." His voice slightly broke as his throat tightened. Sabrine hugged her son back, patting the back of his head affectionately.

"I know sweetie...I know. I'm fine, your father was taken to the hospital. We can visit him later." Marin's cheeks her stained with his tears, his eyes beginning to puff up slightly.

"I'm so glad your okay...I'm so sorry.."

Marin's friends, along with the other two adults present stood silently behind the reunited family. Mr. Agreste typed away on his phone while Nathan took care of the bags. Alim and Nina chatted among themselves, usually ending with Nina blushing at Alim's comments while he chuckled and took her hand in his and pulling her close. Adrienne was focusing on Marin and his mother. She smiled sadly. The more she watched them, the more she thought of her own mother, silently praying to have her back someday to receive the same affection. She wanted what he had. She glanced over at her father, instantly their eyes met. Gabriel frowned, he couldn't tell why Adrienne was looking at him for. Instead he shrugged and looked away, leaving Adrienne only feel a lot worse.

As they each got in the car, Marin chatted with his mom for a bit. "I can't believe you ride in this everyday," Alim sighed, pressing his back up against the leather seats. Adrienne's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice."

"Pretty nice? This is amazing! I wish I could get to do this everyday!" Marin laughed at his best friend's enthusiasm.  
"I'd be nice, huh? Alim, get a job so you can get me one of these." Nina winked at him. Alim pulled her closer, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Good idea babe, I'll get started." Marin looked at him, amused.

"Really, Alim? I doubt you'll be able to make enough to pay something off as nice as this."

Sabine looked at her son, clearly shocked by what he said. Alim looked at Marin, eyes wide.

"I am hurt bro. I only want what's best for my girl." Marin rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you down like that..."

Alim punched his arm softly, chuckling. "No sweat. Still, it doesn't keep me from trying." Marin nodded, giving him a fist bump.

"That's what I like to hear. Good. You're in good hands, girl" Adrienne smiled at her best friend, who then turned and narrowed her eyes at Alim. "I know we're friends, but I'll mess you up if you do anything funny," she spoke darkly.

Marin and Alim both looked at each other before turning back to the blonde and nodding. They swallowed hard, Marin felt threatened by her dark change in tone. This girl is scary when she's serious. Adrienne smiled cheerfully, slightly giggling. Nina bit her lip, holding back a laugh after seeing the now, slightly, disturbed boys. Sabine rolled her eyes, amused.

A small silence fell upon them. Marin glance at his mother, who stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. Something in Marin's mind told him that he should be talking to his mother about being a superhero in secret. Surely, she'll understand as to why it had to be kept a secret. Nina and Alim listened well and understood the risks, but it could be different this time. This time, he's talking to someone that had brought him into the world and who believed she was able to trust him with anything. The trust may very well be broken between him and his parents.

 **Please forgive me mom.**

"Hey mom?" Marin looked down, seeing Tikki gently nod her head, knowing that Marin wanted to tell his mom about her.

She smiled, broke her gaze away to look at her son. "Yes?"

Marin's palms began to sweat, feeling nervous. "I'm sorry...for keeping it a secret" Sabine's smile began to fade slightly. Nonetheless, she tried to keep that smile.

"It...scared me, knowing how much danger you put yourself in by being a superhero. It also came as a shock, to both your father and I but..."

Adrienne, overhearing the conversation, inched towards Marin and laced her fingers through his left hand and tightly grasping it. Marin turned, cheeks dusted with a pink hue and a small smile. He squeezed back, silently thanking her for being there as his support.

"...but you're doing such an amazing job at protecting Paris. I'm so proud of you. Still, I want you to be careful..." Her tone was serious.

"I know mom..I will." She kissed his forehead and hugged him. "So, you're not mad? That I've been keeping it a secret?" She bit her lip. "Mom...I kept it a secret so you, or anyone else, wouldn't get hurt. Now that the entire city knows...it puts you in so much danger. Look what happened, because of me dad got hurt—"

"Honey...no. It's not your fault. I saw what was going on. You had to save this beautiful girl's life. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here right now. Imagine how her father would feel if she was gone."

Adrienne felt a pang in her chest. How would dad feel if Marin never saved me? She felt the tears forming in her eyes. Marin shouldn't be blaming himself. Hawkmoth's the one doing all the nasty work.

"Bro, your mom's right. If it wasn't for you risking your identity to be revealed, Adrienne wouldn't have survived. You basically made the right choice." Alim spoke, looking at Marin.

Tikki flew out from his shirt, startling Sabrine slightly in the process. "That's right! You followed your heart without hesitation. I'm proud of you! We'll catch Hawkmoth someday soon"

Adrienne leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you again, for saving me," she mumbled softly. Marin blushed, feeling her lips move against the fabric. They rubbed against his shoulder, making his skin crawl with goosebumps. "No problem," he whispered.

"Honey, no matter what we'll be here to support you." She turned to Adrienne, taking a hold of-what she was been wishing for her hopefully soon-to-be daughter-in-law's hand. "You as well Miss Agreste. My husband and I will be here if you ever need anything. You're part of our family, Marin's friends, all of us." Nina's eyes widened, seeing Adrienne's own eyes widen. Her eyes couldn't hold back the tears she wanted to keep hidden. She longed to have heard comforting words from her father, but Marin's mom was acting as if she were hers. She gave those comforting and reassurance that's been wanting ever since her own mom's disappearance. Faintly, in her mind, she could almost imagine her mom saying those exact words.

 _I'll be here if you ever need anything._

Nina's eyes watered, knowing exactly what her best friend was thinking. She was happy that for once in 3 long years, she was able to confide in someone. She knew Adrienne wasn't going to pass this up, she wanted someone like that in her life and now...she's finally got it.

Tears rolled down her eyes, but she still kept a smile on her face. "Thank you...you don't know how much that means to me."

Sabine placed a hand over her heart, gasping softly. "Oh honey come here" opening her arms, Marin moved out of the way, letting Adrienne sit next to Sabine and gladly take the hug. Adrienne sobbed softly, seeing his mom rub her back made him smile. He took a quick glance at Nina, seeing her Alim look at her worriedly, brushing her tears away. Marin knew it had something to do with Adrienne's mom being missing, he was also glad that she was able to find a "mom" figure for her to turn to, besides going to her friends all the time. She really needed it.

Plagg pokes out from her vest and floats in front of Sabine's face. A bit scared from she was seeing she flinched, making Adrienne break the hug and pull back. Plagg looked at her, observing her red eyes and sniffling. He frowned. Plagg's soft side was kicking in, so without a word he curls up against the crook of her neck. Nuzzling up against it affectionately, Adrienne managed to let out a small giggle before rubbing her cheek on his head. She felt like his purring was a way for him to get her to calm down.

Marin grinned, feeling Tikki's paws wrap around his cheek as his giving him a hug. Sabine looked at the two Kwami's, clearly amused by the actions. "They really care about the two of you..." She stated, rubbing Plagg's head

"Yes! Of course we care!" the Kwami's answered simultaneously. The conversation came to a stop when the limo halted. Getting out of the expensive car, they saw that they were in front of the Agreste Mansion. Adrienne looked towards her father, who straighten out his tie and walked, hands behind his back.

"Adrienne due to the circumstances we've been going though as of last night you are to remain inside the house until further notice."

Adrienne frowned, crossing her arms as she sat down on the stairs. She was not about to let her father start keeping her away from school and she wasn't about to go back to her normal life. That is what she thought, until she saw the rest of the group enter the household. Nina and Alim took the time to admire the place, Alim took at least some pictures seeing how excited she was. Marin took a seat next to Adrienne, smiling as he held her hand.

"Because of the problems that we are all aware of, Mr. Agreste wants to keep Adrienne safe. That's why he wants you to stay here for the time being." Nathan spoke in a monotone voice. Adrienne stood up, about to protest when Nathan gave her a look. She kept quiet and let him finish. "You're father is worried this man might be after you. You're most wanted around here, and it would be disastrous if you were to be found."

Marin sighed sadly, knowing this would have happened sooner or later. It was in fact for her protection and he had to admit, he agrees with Gabriel on this one.

"What's up bro?" Alim swung his arm over his shoulder. "Bummed that you won't see her?" Marin bit the inside of his cheek and looked at his best friend.

"No, I mean I will miss her, but I'm with her dad. It's too dangerous." Alim stepped back, looking at him.

"I guess you're right, but will she be okay with it?"

Marin shrugged. "Maybe, I'll talk to her. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to convince her." Alim nodded, giving him encouragement.

"Marin is this really a good idea? I want to...you know help you." Adrienne stepped forward, looking at him with pleading eyes. Marin couldn't let himself give in to her sparkling green eyes.

"I'm sorry Adrienne, but I have to side with your dad on this. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me"

 **I can't let you get hurt again.**

Adrienne's smile dropped. "We're a team, I want to help you..." She whispered. Marin winced, he always boasted that Ladybeetle and Chat Noir were partners and depending on each other, but right now he wanted to do everything himself and have her out of the way. Although, all he wants is for her to be safe. Her identity isn't revealed so shouldn't it stay that way?

Sabrine rubbed Adrienne's arm, trying to comfort her. "I agree. You should try and stay safe, just until you recover a bit more from yesterday."

"Adri, this doesn't mean I don't want your help. We're partners and I won't ever leave you, but I still want you to be safe."

Adrienne blushed hearing the small nickname coming from Marin's lips. She smiled, nodding her head. "Alright but..." She bit her lip, and looked at Sabrine. "...I want you and your family to stay here." Sabrine gasped softly, but still was happy to hear the offer.

The entire bakery was in no condition to be open for service until the building was fixed. Marin won't like the sight, much less want to hear how some robbers decided to vandalize the store and beat his father, only to fight back trying to protect his wife and himself. She was more than grateful to take the offer knowing she and her family were protected in a house.

Tikki and Plagg flew out once more in the open. "Marin, I'd say go for it. It is safer"

Plagg laid against Marin's shoulder, snickering. "Yeah, Adrienne dreams about having Ladybeetle close to her." Marin looked at Adrienne, shocked by the information. Her face flushed a red color. She was more mad that Plagg revealed that than embarrassed.

"W-wha?"

Plagg wiggled his eyebrows, coming close to Marin's face and whispers. "She mumbles your name in her sleep." Marin looked away, feeling an odd, hot sensation fill up his insides.

"I do not! I heard that you stupid cat!" She screeched covering her face with her hands. Alim and Nina looked at each other clearly amused by the conversation. Sabine on the other hand decided to have a chat with Gabriel's secretary, leaving the teens by themselves.

Alim snorted, nudging Marin in his arm. "Hey, at least you don't have cut out pictures of him" Marin jumped, instantly slapping his hand over Alim mouth. His face glowing a bright red, a more vibrant red than Natalie's hair. "Dude! She wasn't supposed to know that!"

"Haha it's alright." Adrienne rubbed her arm. "That's something I'd usually expect, being a model after all" Marin sighed in relief, although not really relieved knowing others have her face plastered on their walls. She was his.

Wait, since when was she mine.

"Uhm...okay. I guess we'll stay here." Adrienne smiled.

"Great. Nathan, tell father they'll be staying here." Sabine gave a small hug to her son. Both Tikki and Plagg looking at his mother give her child affection. Tikki flew up, giving the woman a cheek hug.

"They're so cute. The red one is yours?"

Marin nodded. "Plagg is Adrienne's."

"That's incredible. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see your father. He's probably really worried about us. Will you be alright?"

Marin nodded, kissing his mother's cheek. "Say 'hi' to him for me. Come back here if anything happens."

"Nathan have a bodyguard with her at all times. See to it they get everything they need as well." Everyone jumped in surprise hearing Gabriel's voice

"Yes, sir."

Plagg on instant, hid from hearing Mr. Agreste. Most forgetting that Adrienne's identity of being Chat was to be kept a secret. Adrienne stepped beside Marin quickly so Plagg could slip inside her shirt pocket. Gabriel turned to the teenagers, mostly eying the red kwami who narrowed her eyes at the fashion designer. "Lunch will be served soon. In the meantime, Adrienne can show you the spare room."

Marin looked at Alim who smiled, holding Nina close to him.

"We'll be heading out, my mom's already flipping out that I left." Marin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell your mom?" Alim rubbed his neck. "Nope...but I'll catch ya later. Gotta go." he said quickly, dragging his girlfriend with him. "Adri! Text me!" She shouted. Adrienne laughed.

"I will!" Adrienne turned and looked at the dark haired boy, smiling.

 **Finally, we're alone.**

Marin sighed contentedly, hearing the room settle into a peaceful silence. Adrienne walked towards him, her skin crawling with goosebumps. She laced her fingers between his. Both faces were covered with a small, light blush. "Come on, I'll show you where the room is. Then we can just relax until lunch." she offered. Marin nodded to the proposal, inside he was freaking out but outside he remained calm. Although, admittedly he was going to pass out.

Adrienne showed the extra bedroom to her friend, which was located just down the hall from hers. Inside it has 2 beds, a huge bathroom and a closet. It was big enough for them to be comfortable. Marin decided to leave his bags there for the time being. Pulling out his phone, he messaged his parents checking in on them every now and then as the morning slowly slipped into the afternoon.

Adrienne and Marin sat on the white couch she had placed in front of the TV. There were used plates full of crumbs. One filled with cookie crumbs the other with cheese. Their Kwami's indulged themselves in the food their masters provided to renew their energy. The two definitely relaxed for quite a bit after watching some shows. Adrienne rubbed some type of medicine for her bruises and aching limbs.

Marin spaced, his mind clouded with lots of burning questions he wanted to ask Adrienne, but he didn't know if it was the time or not.

 **Are we dating now? Are you sure you like me and not just Ladybeetle? Am I good enough for you? Should we just spend more time together?**

The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble in their relationship...that is if they had even gotten that far. They've kissed at least twice now, and they know how they feel about each other...or do they? Marin wanted to rip the hair out of his head. There was still a lot to do and he was worrying about being in a romantic relationship with Adrienne? He still need to find her mother! He needed to find Hawkmoth, and he was worrying about his safety, as well as Paris's, and his project-

"CRAP! THE PROJECT!" He screamed. Adrienne jumped in her seat, startled.

"Not cool! I nearly dropped my cheese!" Plagg sighed, annoyed as he sat there nuzzling his face into the cheese. Tikki on the other hand, was left unfazed. She was already used to his sudden outbursts.

"What?" Adrienne asked, shakily.

Marin looked at her with the most horrified expression. "Our class project...with the baby. It was supposed to be done by the time we got back" his voice faded as he covered his face with his hands. "We are so dead..."

She pulled on her hair, indicating she was nervous. "I...please don't be mad...I think I left the doll back at the hotel"

Marin gave her a black stare before throwing his hands up. "We are screwed."

"Agreed." Adrienne sighed. "At least we're back home."

Marin nodded. "Yep..." He held her hands him his making her look directly at him. "I kinda don't want to go to school tomorrow," he laughed lightly.

She smiled, scooting herself close enough to run her fingers through his hair. "You kinda have to, besides you're staying here. It's not like we won't see each other"

Marin had to admit, he was loving the fact that she was running her tiny fingers through his hair. It relaxed him even more. He closed his eyes, letting out a small hum. "I guess that's true...I'll take notes for you then?"

She nodded. "Thanks." Marin pulled forward, his forehead resting on her chin and she continued her actions. After a couple of silent moments, Marin felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I'm sorry you're in this mess," he mumbled.

Her smile dropped. "Stop blaming yourself, it couldn't be helped."

"I should have known it was an akuma—"

"Marin, stop it. Things happened, but...we're okay. We'll make things right and fix everything...we just need time." He sighed, pulling away to see her eyes again. He was really close to her, but he wasn't to sure if she'd like what he was about to do. So he waited.

"You said so yourself. We are a team. We'll fight together and we'll win together!"

He had never heard such encouraging words in his life. They definitely got to him and he began to feel the confidence slowly make its way back into him. He was definitely going to make it up someway or another to his partner in crime...

 _The love of his life._

Marin grinned, feeling the blush of his cheeks worsen. He was gonna take the chance while he was this close. Closing his eyes and leaning in, he gave her a small peck on her lips and pulling away slowly. Adrienne eyes widened, feeling her insides turn warm and fill with butterflies. She loved the feeling. She loved how he made her feel both Ladybettle and Marin. They were so alike, even if it meant losing some confidence without the mask, the similarities were there.

"C-Consider that as my thank you...you know for..accepting me after finding out." There he goes all nervous again.

Adrienne's hand fell from his head to his shoulder. Leaning in, then turning her head, she placed her lips on his. Instead, she kissed him a bit longer than how he kissed her. Both moving their lips in sync. It only lasted 6 seconds, but to them it was an amazingly long 6 seconds.

"Consider that my thank you," she giggled, pulling her face away. She admired Marin's flushed face, thinking it was really adorable.

Nathan knocked of Adrienne's door before yelling "dinner's ready", causing both teens to jump off the couch and run out the door at the mention in of food.

Tikki and Plagg stayed behind, exchanging worried glances as the News showed up on the TV screen. "A Man was taken to the hospital early morning after being attacked by men who planned on bombing building down in hopes of finding Marin Dupain-Cheng, now identified as the famous superhero of Paris: Ladybeetle."

Tikki sighed. Plagg looked at the kwami sadly, his ears drooped downward as his tiny paws wrapped around her.

"These men were taken into custody just moments after beating up the local baker, Tom Dupain-Cheng."

A small video rolled of two men being held by police officers, while being flashed by cameras of many reporters.

"Marin Dupain-Cheng needs to watch his back, Hawkmoth is definitely not going down without a fight. He might as well hand over his Miraculous. Otherwise, Mr. Hero will just destroy more lives instead of saving them."

Tikki and Plagg could feel bigger threats coming, and they were 100% sure that Ladybeetle and Chat Noir needed more help than they could ever imagine.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review plz ^-^**


	13. Chapter 10

_Marin Dupain-Cheng needs to watch his back, Hawkmoth is definitely not going down without a fight. He might as well hand over his Miraculous. Otherwise, Mr. Hero will just destroy more lives instead of saving them."_

 _Tikki and Plagg could feel bigger threats coming, and they were 100% sure that Ladybeetle and Chat Noir needed more help than they could ever imagine._

Chapter 11

Dinner was served and the two teens happily ate the food and conserved with each other. Marin, continued to gawk at the food in front of him. It was delicious yet it was something he'd never tasted before. Fancy rich people food, it's pretty damn good though. He thought. He was starving, no use in complaining about the food. Marin shoved large amounts of it in his mouth and hummed, feeling his taste buds tingle by all the flavors.

"Mr. Dupain-Cheng I advise you to eat slower, you'll chock" Nathan rolled his eyes. He was a bit to late at the warning. Marin coughed and pat his chest. Adrienne snorted out a laugh, handing him a glass of water. Marin's checks turned pink in embarrassment. Nathan glared down at him. "Of course, no one listens to me..." He mumbled before leaving the room.

"Seems like you're enjoying the food huh?" Adrienne held back a giggle. Marin smiled and nodded. "Well yeah! Ive said before I've never have these sort of things to eat daily" Adrienne shrugged, picking at her food. "It gets kinda boring after awhile" she frowned. "I'm glad I get to eat with someone for once. It feels simply paw-mazing" She smirked. Marin through his head back, hearing the pun. Seeing her smirk, he grinned and flicked a piece of food towards her. "Watch it Adri, your Chat Noir is showing" She scoffed and threw a piece of her food towards him. "That was the point LB" she winked "Mew love my puns, I know you do" Giggling, she shielded herself, awaiting his attack. Marin zipped out of his seat and crawled under the table. He wasn't going to loose at the small food fight, so if he couldn't attack from above, he had to go under.

Adrienne felt his presence, surprised upon seeing his face under the table she threw herself backwards, trying to escape. Marin sprung from under the table and proceeded to chase the model around who already bolted up from her seat and ran. Adrienne laughed, hoping her attempt at running was fast enough to escape. But it wasn't. She wasn't fast enough for it to be considered as running still being injured and all.

Marin laughed hysterically, jogging over to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Adrienne breathed hard as her laughter began to slowly die down. "You are definitely Chat aren't you" he managed to breathe out. Adrienne grinned. "Did the black Kwami not give it away" turning around in his arms, Marin rolled his eyes. "Sassy kitty aren't we?" Adrienne smiled, proudly. "You bet" they stood there in silence before a mischievous grin broke out in Marin's face. "Hey Adri?" She looked up at him. "Yeah?" He flicked some food onto her forehead. "I win" Adrienne blinked, trying to process what happened. He tricked her and won their little play fight with food. As soon as she realized it, Marin was on the floor, clapping his hands He was laughing but no sound came out. He looked like a dying walrus by the way he was clapping and rolling around, desperately trying to breathe normally.

"You little-!"

"Adrienne I hope you weren't going finish that sentence with foul language" Gabriel had descended from his room and had intruded on their little playful banter. Adrienne froze and looked at her father who glared down at her.

"N-no, I swear I wasn't" He nodded in approval and then looked down at Marin who struggled to sit up properly and stop laughing. "Did you do something to this boy?" He asked curiously. Adrienne smiled "Psh no" Marin stuck his tongue out at her "Lies!" He chuckled seeing her stick her tongue out back, mocking him. Gabriel decided not to question anything further, clearly confused and feeling a bit uncomfortable. Just then the doorbell rang, and he had Nathan open the door.

Once her father was out of sight, Marin calmed down and regained his composure. "That was fun" he chuckled. "Very. Since its out first day back I was thinking we should all watch a movie and ya know relax for the rest of the night?" She asked. Marin pursed his lips. "Yeah, I'd be nice. Something fun to do before I go back to school tomorrow" he sighed, placing his hand on his chest dramatically. Adrienne shook her head. "I can see why Alim describes you as being a Drama Queen" Marin's eyes widen. "W-Wait! W-what?! When did he say that?" Adrienne waves her hand, trying to avoid the subject. "Shhhh, nevermind that now, look your parents are here"

Marin's mother had come in through the door, holding a three bags in her hand. Marin jogged over to help, although turning his head and pointed towards Adrienne, giving her a look. We aren't done talking about this. "Oh, Dear could you please help wheeling your father in?" Marin frowned. He would have thought that his father would have been in the hospital due to his condition, but on the other hand, he was still vulnerable to being hurt worse. He felt like if he was with him, he'd be protected. Marin knew even so, he wasn't going to be able to protect everyone.

Marin stepped out to see his father wheeling himself slowly. He had his head bandaged and his right leg was in a cast along with his left arm. He suffered greatly trying to defend himself and his mother. Running towards him, Tom opened his arms and carefully, Marin hugged him. "How's my favorite son?" Marin rubbed his eyes and chuckled. "Dad I'm your only son" Tom laughed along. "Let's get inside" Wheeling him inside, Gabriel was giving orders to his secretary and Adrienne was helping his mom going up the stairs. Marin saw the smile on her face as they talked, it warmed his heart.

Marin's POV (It's about time! XD)

At least mom approves of her, she's such a sweet girl. She seems to be getting along with mom after tragic events happened with hers. Speaking of which, I think it time to have a chat with a curtain father figure about it. He has to have some information about it.

Would she be angry with me if I did? Should I talk to her first? I rather not cause more trouble than I've already have.

"Mr Agreste we thank you for letting us stay at your home, it was awfully kind of you" Dad smiled. Gabriel stood with his arm behind his back and nodded. "We have arranged everything for your stay. Dinner will be served in your room, I'll have my assistant Nathan bring it up"

I stopped realizing there were only stairs for him to go up. How was I going to get him up the- in just a matter of seconds the right hand side of the stairs flattened themselves in a matter of seconds making a small ramp. I saw Nathan standing next to a wall. Jeez fancy people think of everything don't they! I wish I had an elevator that I can ride just so I won't use the stairs. I mean I wouldn't be falling up or down the stairs so that's a plus.

"How's the superhero life my boy?" I bit my lip. "It's good, a lot of work you know?" Dad nodded "Your mother explained to me some things" He laughed. "In all honesty, it makes sense for your behavior lately. Who knew you were under so much stress from saving Paris and school" I chuckled, rubbing my neck. "That still doesn't mean your mother and I won't be worried..." He said a low voice. I gave him a reassuring smile once he looked at me. "I know dad, I'll be safe I promise"

At least I hope I will be

I opened the door to our room and I saw mom unpacking a few things. It feels like we're moving in with the Agreste's. I blushed at the thought. Adrienne was sitting at the end of the bed, having Plagg on her lap and eating a piece of cheese and Tikki sat on top of her head. "Looks like we'll be staying here awhile" Dad spoke up. Mom nodded, "It was nice of your father to let us stay" Adrienne smiled causing my stomach to turn. "No problem, might as well have some company while I'm under house a-greste" she grinned. I froze, did she seriously...? Oh my god.

I pinched the bridge of nose, but failed at repressing my smile. I still love this girl no matter how bad her puns are though. I chuckled seeing dad hold a hand to his heart as he stared at the blonde before him with great admiration. He has never looked so proud at hearing that pun, his eyes basically twinkled.

"My son you shall marry this woman"

I felt my ears burn "Eh..What?!" Mom laughed as Adrienne turned away, clearly embarrassed. "She's a really nice girl, I don't see why you shouldn't" Mom jokes. Plagg snickers along with Tikki "Marin and Adrienne FOREVER" Tikki squeaks. The redder my face felt, soon enough I'd get a nosebleed from it. Adrienne held a pillow to her face. She probably felt the same way I did. Plagg floated off her lap. "I rooted for MariChat, but I guess this is acceptable"

Where are they getting Marichat from?! What is that's supposed to be? Next thing you know, they'll tell me there's large amounts of people sitting at the edge of their seats waiting for one of us to make a move only wait this long for me to ask her out.

Sighing, I chose to ignore it and change the subject for the sake of saving ourselves from the embarrassment. "Moving on...Adrienne suggested having a little movie night with everyone tonight, are you feeling well enough dad?" He nodded. Mom agreed and sat beside dad. "That sounds wonderful, why not after we dinner. Honey do you both already eat?" "Yes mom" She pointed towards a plastic box. "Cookies, and creamed filled croissants are inside, help yourself Adrienne"

Once she heard the word 'cookie', she jolted upward, in search of the snacks. I laughed. I now know why she loves sweets, all the fancy food must help her keep a balanced meal plan being a model and all. Still, she should be deprived of some desserts once and a while. I walked over and grabbed the tub and headed towards the door. I stood, waiting for the rest. Tikki gave cheek hugs to both my parents as well as Plagg. He whispered something in Dads ear and he nodded.

Hmm...weird.

Adrienne stood shyly and nodded. Saying goodbye in the process. Mom stood up and wrapped her up in a hug. She smiled, hugging her back tightly. She began walking towards me when Dad held out his arms as well. She looked shocked before giving him a hug as well. She grinned and we both walked out. I stuffed my hand in my pockets and glanced towards her. She was still smiling, making me smile as well.

"I like your parents Marin" I laughed. "Yeah? They really like you too" blushing, she looked away. I opened up the small bucket, grabbing a cookie and giving it Tikki. Adrienne gasp excitedly. "Mind if I get one?" "Go ahead"

Once inside her room again I sat in my spot I was before on the couch. Noticing the TV was on, I was about to turn it off until I noticed they were talking about us. Tikki floated up, and looked at me. "They were talking about Hawkmoth the moment you both left to eat" she said "The guys that hurt your dad were caught, but they made it seem that Hawkmoth's really going to put the two of you in danger" Plagg floated beside Tikki, putting his Paw around her back. "You two can't do this alone, your going to need some help and maybe a few upgrades" Tikki's eyes widened. "Plagg are you sure-" He waved her off. "I'm sure, I mean it's went well last time"

Last time? And what sort of upgrades, new powers? Adrienne sat beside me and instantly I knew she was wondering the same. They never really talked about past Ladybeetles and Chat Noir's. Sure I've asked a couple of times, nothing really important came up. "Tikki I'm not following you" they sighed. "It's not relevant, what we means is, we should unlock more of your powers"

"New powers?" Adrienne and I asked simultaneously. They nodded, "Last time we unlocked our new powers to our holders they were far more older than you, about 18" Plagg mentioned. "Alright, aside from getting new powers. You mentioned we needed help? How on earth are we going to get people to help us defeat Hawkmoth, he's far to dangerous for civilians without powers" Adrienne stated. I snapped my fingers. "Unless we get help from other superheroes..." I mumbled. This means there has to be other superheroes, but sure enough if their was they'd be helping us out already. So far, no one else has shown up around Paris. Adrienne raise her eyebrow.

"other superheroes? Wouldn't they be helping us out by now?" Tikki nodded. "As of now, only 4 of the 7 Miraculous's have been activated. There's Chat's, Hawkmoth's, Ladybettle's, and Master Fu's turtle Miraculous"

"The remaining include the Fox, Bee, and Peacock miraculous except no one knows what happened to Feathers" Plagg finished. "Looks like we gotta find some people to help us out."

"We can't just ask anyone though, they gotta be up to it" I said. "That's right" Adrienne agreed. "It wouldn't be your choice anyway, The grand master is the only one who can decide" Plagg sighed rolling his eyes. Glancing at my phone clock, it read 21:05. It was getting pretty late.

"We can figure things out and talk more about this tomorrow, in the meantime let's getting that movie ready" Adrienne messed around with the TV until it stumbled apon the news again, this time it was a different channel and and it was about Adrienne.

"Many still concerned over the famous Paris model at the most recent accident during a modeling event at a hotel just outside of the city of Paris."

Adrienne's sighs, and facepalmed. "I totally forgot about that..." She mumbled. "Criticism on having the model retire after the incident have arise among the media. Many have said it was only an act, trying to get publicity for the company. Many say it should have been done differently then putting a 15 year olds life at risk".

The TV shut off. "Great, now I found out why Dad wants me to stay home" I placed a comforting around around her. "In a way, I'd say he's trying to protect you from you getting harassed by the media" She looked at me, her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. I guess I can see why he rather have his daughter not deal with all the media and press with all the negativity, it could be a bit overwhelming. There's also the fact that she should just let him handle it since he is the adult. What are we going to do? They won't listen to us.

"I guess..." She mumbled. She began eating another cookie. "Ugh, stress eating" she ate another one. "Still good though" I laughed. "You seems to love sweets more than me Kitten" I teased, poking her cheek. She snorted out a laugh, good thing I got a smile back on her face. I really missed it, plus I rather not kill the mood again. Everything's been kinda depressing the moment after she was attacked.

"Nah, Im still into you. The cookies are just a plus" she stuck her tongue out and giggled. My heart paced faster once more and the butterfly's in stomach return. I felt my cheeks get hotter.

She's into me...id never thought I'd hear her say that.

"Haha...why are you staring at me. I-Is there something in my face?" She began rubbing her mouth. Her own cheeks tinted a light pink. God, she is so cute yet so sassy at the same time. She resembled Chat perfectly, yet I was too much of a stuttering idiot to get to know what's beyond that beautiful smile of hers.

"Marin?" She poked my cheek. I smiled and kisses her forehead. "Nope, everything's fine" she smiled, leaning her head against my shoulder. Plagg and Tikki sat on the table. Once Tikki slept, curling up against a cookie. Plagg looked over to her momentarily. I nudged Adrienne for her to look and she grinned.

Plagg curled up against her, his tail wrapping around her protectively. It was pretty cute. Come to think of it, they've been around for many centuries, I would be surprised if they were really attached to each other.

"That's so adorable! I didn't know they were together Tom!" A voice behind me squealed. I jumped, releasing my hold from Adrienne. Mom stood behind me, she was about to squeal what I'm guessing was Adrienne and I instead of Tikki and Plagg. "Mom! Jeez you scared me" She laughed "Sorry, we came like you said for the movie"

Adrienne and I stood up. "A-Ah! r-right, yeah you guys can sit here and we'll..." I looked around and the first thing I saw was the flight of stairs. "...sit right over there" hold her arm I pulled her towards it. "Enjoy your movie! Just press the red button on the remote" She shouted. I saw mom give me the most confused look but nonetheless sat down "Are you sure you don't want to watch it?" Dad asked "We're sure!"

Sitting down, I covered my face in my hands. "Oh my goodness" my body shook. Adrienne laughed as I released her hand. "Jeez, looks like the clumsy side of you is back huh?" She teased. I stuck my tongue out, it's so much easier to talk to her when she doesn't make me all weak kneed the moment I see her as her shy and reserved self in a way I kinda wanna thank the akuma for revealing my identity. If only it was just to her and not the entire world.

"Sorry, they kinda just surprised me"

"Yeah I see that. Is something wrong?" She whispered. Would now be a good time to ask her out? Or talk about our relationship? What would Alim stay about this? I should have just asked him what to do first. Dang it! Too late to back out now.

I bit my lip and looked at her. "Well uh...i-if it's okay, I kinda wanted to talk about the two of us" great, I'm already nervous. I felt my palms sweat. Note to self, don't touch her hands. She blinked and her cheeks flushed. "Ah, well yeah that's fine"

I rubbed my neck, crap I don't know how to start this conversation. "Do you...have any you know-" "Feelings for you?" She finished for me. I sighed and nodded. She turned away and I could have sworn I saw a smile. "Yes, I do" she answered.

"Do you feel the same back?" I nodded. "I do" she grinned. "Okay, we feel the same way but, there's still a lot we don't really know about each other" I agree. I've only really known her Chat Noir side. Kinda reckless, positive, flirty, outgoing. I could go on, but how is she really when she's not in superhero mode. I guess she only really knows my superhero side of me as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. We could just get to know each other better" Once more she agreed. I'm kinda glad she still has some sort of feelings for me, that way i know i still have a chance. "So...I guess we're together but not really?" she asks. I laughed, "Sure? you can be my person" She struggled to kept in her laugh. "Your person?, what does that mean?" I chuckled, rubbing my arm.

Shes never dated anyone has she? Neither have I but i've seen a lot of romantic movies...with Alim which is another long story I wont not get into.

"I means you and I are technically 'together' but we aren't making it official"

She nodded and stood up stretching out her arms. "Well, let's join your parents before heading to bed"

No One's POV

Gabriel sat at the dinning room table, eating in silence. He sighed, hearing the doorbell first his thoughts went towards the paparazzi. They probably showed up at his doorstep trying to pry their noses in where they shouldn't. Adrienne's model career was at stake and that wasn't a good sign for his company either. More or less he knew he should have saw this coming, he was starting to regret ever setting up that little scheme with the Akuma. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach just thinking about it. He was controlling the person and he knew he was purposely putting his own daughter in danger and look what happened, she was severely injured. What kind of a father was he putting his own offspring in a near death situation when his plan was to revive someone he lost dearly to him. Either way, he would have lost a life. He would have lost someone he loved again. Gabriel shook his head, trying to think straight and prepare to meet the guest at the door.

Nathan walked over to the door and was greeted by a short, aged man. He smiled at the young assistant. "May I speak to Marin Dupain-Cheng?" He asked. Gabriel's own blood ran cold. He felt himself stiffen at the voice, feeling maybe even threatened by it. The voice gentle like an elderly mans voice would be. There's something about him that's makes it seem that Gabriel should be intimidated, but why?

Gabriel walked towards the door. He swallowed hard but stood firm. "How do you know he's here?" He narrowed his eyes down slightly, thinking this man was just here for information, probably to give away to the press. The elderly man smiled once more and stroke his beard. "I'm Fu. He's my grandson and my daughter is Sabrine" Gabriel looked at the man once more before nodding for Nathan to let him in. "He'll be right down"

Gabriel walked away into his room, his nerves didn't dye down and he began to sweat. Something about the old man seem to give him a weird vibe, yet he was completely ignore the feeling and went on in to get some shut eye.

Adrienne and Marin proceeded down the stairs. Adrienne held Marin's hand. Marin thought it was odd that someone at 11 o clock at night would request to see him and claim to be his grandfather. In fact, on his way out he told Adrienne he's never met his grandfather before. Adrienne thought she'd be their for reinforcements just in case this dude was a wackjob and tried to kill him.

Apon seeing the old man, both teens looked at each other in surprise. They both knew who he is, and that was a surprise. Fu held up a hand and waved it slightly as a greeting. "Hello Adrienne and Marin, nice to see you both again" Marin squeezed her hand, feeling her tense up slightly. He walked in front of her as if shielding her. "Hi? Who are you?" He asked. Fu stepped closer and bowed slightly. "Master Fu, I'm the one that gave you the miraculous" Tikki and Plagg sprung from behind their holders, happy to see the holder of all Miraculous "Fu! Great to see you again!" Tikki squeaked giving him a cheek hug. "Likewise Tikki"

Adrienne stepped forward closer. "You were the one who I helped before" "Same goes for me, on our first day of school"Marin spoke up, this felt somewhat relieving to the both of them. They were finally going to get some answers about the miraculous and maybe finally getting some help on defeating Hawkmoth.

"Why are you here?" Fu shrugged, "Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to help to find Hawkmoth" Adrienne grinned and nearly jumped in excitement. "Are we getting new superheros?" Fu chuckled and nodded. "Well you are going to need more help now that this has happened, for the record i'm sorry for this to have happened to you Marin" Marin nodded but held his hand up. "No worries, what's important is that we catch him and get his miraculous" Fu could have never agreed more, then again everything may have escalated a bit too quickly to his liking. "That is true, seeing as the entire city of Paris knows of your identity" Marin scratched the back of his head "Yeah..sorry about that but i wasn't given much choice" Fu smiled and pat his shoulder. "No worries my boy, It was an understandable"

Adrienne smiled, giving a side hug to Marin. "We managed to keep Chat's identity a secret, that's a plus" Marin returned the side hug and kissed the top of her head. Fu smiled and nodded, seeing the two acting like this. "You both are getting along with each other much better than i intended" Marin and Adrienne blushed. It was true either way, now that Marin decided to try and start a romantic relationship with her akuma fighting partner. It was only natural for them to act so close. But we all know that Fu wanted them to get closer. "Yeah, I guess you could say we're closer" Adrienne said trying to hide her face. _By closer, you mean after kissing him a couple times AND getting asked out then i would say yes, we are closer_. She thought.

"Tell me, have your new powers come in?" He asked. The teens looked at their Kwami's, knowing that they have mentioned getting new powers before. "No, we aren't so sure they could handle it yet" Plagg yawned. "Well seeing the situation we are in, i'm sure now is a good time as any" Walking around, he stroked his beard and nodded to himself.

"Alright. I had my mind set on two more miraculous holders" Adrienne and Marin looked at each other and shrugged. "Who are they?" Adrienne asked. "I was thinking of Alim and Nina, your best friends? I just want to test to see if they're up for the job"


	14. Chapter 11 Part 1

**IM BACK AND NOT DEAD :D Did y'all miss me?**

 **No? Well that's cool too. XD I've been busy trying to adjust to live at a new school. It's been hard and very uncomfortable to me but I managed to get this written.**

 **I'm also struggling with getting through a few depression moments so it was hard getting motivation to write for the past 2 weeks.**

 **But I made it! Thank you everyone for being patient! I apologize in advance if it takes me longer to update. ㈳7**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 _Previously:_

 _Alright. I had my mind set on two more miraculous holders" Adrienne and Marin looked at each other and shrugged. "Who are they?" Adrienne asked. "I was thinking of Alim and Nina, your best friends? I just want to test to see if they're up for the job"_

Marin and Adrienne looked at Master Fu in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard coming form the old man's mouth. Was he really going to give Alim and Nina chance at being Miraculous holders so soon? Marin frowned slightly, but he decided to not let it show. He definitely felt happy that his two best friends getting a chance at becoming superheros, but was now the right time for it? He was sure they were capable at handling it, but Marin felt like it was all to sudden, getting two new, untrained superheros.

"I can tell what you're thinking Marin" Marin flinched and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I'll handle the training for your friends. All you need to do is find Hawkmoth and devise a plan." Adrienne ran her fingers through her blonde hair and yawned. "That sounds good, we can do that right Marin?" The boy nodded slowly although his worry for his friends grew. Marin decided to just hold it off, it was already late at night so he rather not argue or question anything.

"Yeah, right" Master Fu smiled and nodded before heading back towards the door. "Ill be back tomorrow. Tikki? Plagg? I'm trusting you to take care of these kids" Fu chuckled as did the two small Kwami's. Once he left, Marin and Adrienne trudged up the stairs, both feeling their energy levels lowering. "Looks like your really tired huh?" Marin asked her, taking a hold of her hand again. She closed her eyes and arched her back slowly, trying to stretch. Of course, she was still in some pain so she wouldn't want to hurt herself again.

"Honestly, I am. A lot has happened, might as well get a good nights rest after everything. There's so much information we need to take in and figure out for tomorrow" Marin nodded, yawing. Tikki and plagg floated above their masters head and gently lowered themselves on their heads and drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm thinking too much about it" and that wasn't a lie. A lot of things were popping up and it was a bit too much to deal with. Marin was but worried that he wasn't able to handle it all, but then again he wasn't going to everything himself so he shouldn't worry. "I'm here to help you, it's not like you'll be alone in this. We're a team" Adrienne smiled at the boy sweetly. Marin chuckled. "Yeah, now our friends are gonna join us"

They both went to enjoy the rest of the movie with Marin's parents. Marin and his father began to talk a little bit more, as did Adrienne and Sabrine. Adrienne seemed to be enjoying her time with Marin's mother as if she were her own. Marin admired that about the girl he loved, she was always willing to make a new friend and treat others with respect and kindness and act like a true, good natured human being.

Once it was getting a bit to late (more staying up until 3 in the morning) they finally decided to get a nights rest. Although Marin stayed behind to chat a bit with his princess. He stood at the door, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. Adrienne's heart pounded in her chest as well as feeling slightly nervous and giddy inside. She loved the feeling and she doesn't think she could ever get used to it.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning before I leave for school" he murmured softly. Adrienne nodded, giving a small kiss on his nose. She giggled hear him laugh nervously.

"Goodnight to you too, Tikki's with Plagg by the way. They're sleeping in between my pillows" Marin's eyebrows raised confused, but he decided not to disturb or question it.

"That's fine, I'll come by and get Tikki, sweet dreams" he said before exiting the room and into his temporary room, grinning like an idiot.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was about 4:30 in the morning and Gabriel began to roam the halls of his own home. He was still in his suit and tie, still haven't changed into proper attire for sleeping due to having too much on his mind.

Gabriel stepped foot into his office, staring at the portrait of his wife that was painted and placed on the wall, just behind his safe. Gabriel frowned, as he continued to stare, his eyes watering slightly yet he refused to let himself cry a single tear.

"I'll find you again Lyra, and I'll bring you back. That's a promise" he whispered, gently rubbing his fingers on the portrait. A single tear traced down his cheek. Gabriel opened his safe, taking a hold of the peacock miraculous in his hand. He clutched it in his hand tightly as more tears came flooding in. "This _thing_ made you disappear and keep you hidden from me for years without a trace, but soon I'll have the power to bring you back" Gabriel dropped to the floor, sobbing, making his voice crack a little as he mumbled "All I want is for you to be here with me..." His lip trembled as he tried to speak again. "...to be here with us"

Gabriel managed to keep all his thoughts and worries and feelings, all to himself. Until today, tonight, was the one day he finally broke and let it all flow out at once.

 _I miss you_

There were some things Gabriel thought he could keep hidden forever, but this time he wasn't carful enough. Nathan stood at the door way, knowing his boss was up and came to check if everything was alright. After hearing everything, the young assistant backed away slowly and covered his moth while pressing his body against the wall.

He knew that this was something he wasn't supposed to hear, but at the same time he felt like he should have. Everything about Adrienne's mother remained a mystery and here he was hearing that what his boss called 'Miraculous' did something to his wife, shouldn't Nathan say _something_ about it to Adrienne?

"Soon I'll get my hands on that boys miraculous...I just need the right time to do it" Nathan heard Gabriel say. Nathan felt himself sweat, feeling a bit of fear. He doesn't know what to do. Flea or stay put to hear more. Tell someone, preferably Adrienne, about her father or keep quiet. Either way, he saw disadvantages.

Nathan heard the light tapping of his boss shoes as he walked out of the room. Nathan panicked and quickly fled down the hallway. Once the footsteps diminished, which was when he assumed was a safe time to escape. Nathan walked away into the room was was previously about to enter. He found Gabriel sitting on his office chair, head down on his desk. Nathan simply retreated away, not wanting to disturb him.

He wasn't sure on how to handle the situation anymore. He headed off to his own room which Mr. Agreste has also provided with. Nathan changed into clothes and slipped inside his bed, covering himself with the soft blankets. He became fatigue and his eyes wanted to shut and have his body rest for what remained of the night. but no matter how much he tried falling asleep he just couldn't, he remained awake the entire night.

When morning came, Marin had woken up early. Surprised to see that he had about half an hour left until it was time for school. He got dressed, slipped out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake his parents. Smiling, he made his way towards Adrienne's room and knocked gently on the door before entering.

To his surprise, she was still asleep. Her long hair was basically all over the place. Messily thrown around her pillows and on her face. Tikki and Plagg remained, cuddling on the white pillow. Marin gently patted Adrienne's shoulder, as an attempt to wake her up.

Moaning, Adrienne opened her eyes. She smiled weakly once her eyes made contact with Marin.

"Hey...Good Morning. Came by to say that I'm going to leave soon" he spoke in a hushed tone. She sat up slowly and yawned, closing her eyes. She was still half asleep. "Morning, have a good day" she mumbled. She placed her hand on his cheek and brought their faces together. She gave him a light peck on the lips before laying herself back on the bed and covering herself up with the blankets.

Marin blushes although rolled his eyes. He never knew she could be so lazy. "Kitty, you should get up too" covering her face with the blanket she groaned again. "No" she answered. Marin laughed but decided not press further. Turning towards his Kwami, he poked her gently. Tikki stirred but still remained asleep. Marin sighed. The one time I wake up early and everyone doesn't want to wake up.

Once more, he poked her gently this time receiving a loud hiss and bite from Plagg. Marin recoiled his hand and felt the pain surge through him. Plagg pulled Tikki closer and purred, but that woke her up.

"Ah! Plagg what the heck!" Marin glared at the sleeping cat. Adrienne sat up, hearing Marin screech. "W-what! What did he do?" Marin rubbed his hand. "He bit me!" Adrienne glared at the cat whole Tikki laughed it off. "I'm sorry, he does that from time to time"

The two teens looked at each other shocked, Adrienne looked at the red kwami, she was surprised to hear the Plagg would attempt to hurt just because he was being protective. He was never protective of anything beside his cheese. Well, she should have expected that. She noticed that humans do the exact same thing when something that's theirs is being taken away from them. That still didn't mean that it was alright for him to hurt Marin.

Maybe he wasn't fully aware? He is asleep. She thought.

Forgetting about it, Adrienne was now fully awake. To think, all she wanted was to stay in bed for once. Now she couldn't even do that. "Aww" Adrienne cooed. "Come here, let me kiss it" Adrienne teased. Marin rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out towards her. Pouting he mumbled "It's too late now" Tikki pulled away from Plagg and floated up to her master. Saying their goodbyes, Marin left the Agreste home peacefully. Laying back down, She sighed. No noise, everything felt so at ease. For the time being anyway.

"I'm going back to bed" she then proceeded to pull up the cover herself back up with the covers.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Marin! Yo dude how did you get your powers?"

"Can you transform in front of us?"

"I love you Marin~ You're amazing"

Marin tried his best to shut out all the people who surrounded him. The moment they learn that their classmate is the hero and defender of Paris, they would be all over him. All of it was a bit overwhelming, and he definitely wasn't going to get used to it either. Surrounded by the press and news reporters and now his own classmates? It was too much to handle. He was going to lie though, he did like that he was hearing more positive thoughts than negative.

Successfully arriving to class without to many people giving him attention, he sat in his usual place next to Alim. He sighed in relief the moment he saw his best friend. "Alim! Thank god you're here" Alim was sitting in his seat, although slightly towards Marin as Nina was sitting next to Alim. Removing right arm around Nina, he high-fived him. Nina smiled at Marin but frowned, seeing all the people lined outside the window.

"Wow, Marin you've got a lot of fangirls out there" Marin squeaked slightly and hid behind his backpack. "This is too much, don't they have anything better to do?" He groaned. Alim snickered,

"now you know how Adrienne feels" Marin blinked, taking a few minutes to process the information. Thats right, she's as model, duh, this sort of thing must happen to her a lot. "Yeah, I can't believe she deals with that all the time"

Not to mention she also gets praised as Chat Noir. Nodding, Alim handed him a folder.

"That's all the assignments and Notes we took. Good luck man" Marin raised an eyebrow but took the folder. "We?" "May girlfriend and I of course" he smirked, pulling in Nina closer. Although they were dating, it seemed Alim couldn't get over the fact that they were. He was too happy and she was embarrassed by all the attention.

"Alright, homework aside. There's some important things I need to tell you both and I think you'll like it" Marin stated happily. The couple shot each other confused looks but still, they smiled.

"Hey Idiot!" Clovis spat, in a rude tone. Marin frowned and turned around to face him. Ugh, not him again. "What Clovis" Marin spat in almost the same tone. Clovis looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I apologize. For everything" everyone gasped simultaneously at Clovis's confession. Even Marin got caught off guard.

"W-what?"

Clovis sighed in annoyance and walked closer to him, obviously trying to be heard. "You're a superhero. I have a lot of respect for Ladybeetle and now that I know it's you, I realized that I've been giving a hard time to someone I admire. So I apologize"

The world has gone insane. Adrienne is not going to believe this.

Marin smiled and held out his hand. "Apology accepted"

~••~•~•~•~•~•~  
The day started and the first thing the teacher asked Marin was for their project. It took a long conversation outside the classroom to explain the situation to Mrs. Bustier. Although, she knew the situation he was in she couldn't just leave him off the hook. She decided to give them some sort of extra credit assignment to make up their work all they have to do is write a paper about it by the end of the week. Easy enough right?

...

Right?

Marin began to stress about it already and it wasn't even lunch yet. Not to mention he isn't paying attention in class when the whole point of returning to school was to do so. The bell rang, snapping him out of his trance and rushing out of the room and down the straits outside. He didn't want to get caught up with all the people of course. Once Alim and Nina caught up to the boy, they were out of breath.

"Okay man, first, I've never seen you run. Period. Second, what's that important thing you need to tell us?" Alim gasped, trying to get his breathing pattern normal again. "Did something happen while we were gone?" Niña questioned, patting Alim's back.

"I believe he means to tell you, you both are going to be Miraculous holders" Master Fu interrupted. Stepped into view, startling the high schoolers. He chuckled, seeing the their shocked faces.

"What?!"

~•~•~•~•~

Nathan walked towards Adrienne's room, alerting her that breakfast was being served. Upon standing in front of the young girls room, he became nervous and began trembling. His hand shook as he knocked on her door gently. "A-Adrienne? Breakfast I-is being served, are you going to come?" Almost instantly the blonde opened the door and smiled at the young and male assistant. "Yup! I'm ready" she giggled.

As she began to walk, Nathan shut his eyes tightly, fist balling and felt the anxiety get to him. He need to warn her, tell her he needed to get it out but was she going to believe him? She's going to get hurt either way, but it'd be more painful on hearing it from her own father.

"Adrienne wait" he nearly yelled which caught her attention. "Yeah? Let me guess, father wants me to do doe thing today I suppose?" Nathan frowned and shook his head slowly. "There's something you need to hear...and you're not going to like it"

And he was right, she didn't like it.

Nathan could only stare at the blonde, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Not only was she upset but she was furious. Nathan didn't know what to do. What surprised him was she believed him without question, not once did she stop to question it. He stood at the door and sighed. He watched her pick up her phone and call Marin. Trying her best to wipe away her tears and keep herself from crying.

"I can't believe it, this whole time HE was Hawkmoth and worse he knows about mom and never told me!" Plagg sat on her shoulder, looking at his holder sadly. Adrienne began to sob, holding the phone next to her ear. Plagg could hear Marin's worried voice trying to calm her down, but he could tell that he was just as mad as she was.

"Its been years. He knew something has been wrong yet he let himself become this evil person who we've been trying to find. Marin my own father almost killed me! He was controlling them and they almost killed me!" She ranted. Marin was doing the best he could to calm her down, but it was no use. He wanted to be there in person but he couldn't just leave school.

He felt so useless.

"Adrienne, please listen to me okay? We are going to end this. We are doing it together, I know you're in a really bad situation right now but just please Hang tight, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" Truthfully, Marin didn't know what he was doing. He's never heard her be this upset and finding a way to ease her pain in the slightest way was all she wanted.

Adrienne paused, and looked at her own Kwami who's big eyes looked at her with worry. Smiling sadly, she took a deep and shaky breath. "Okay, I'll see you soon" Marin smiled sadly on the other end as he hung up. The others definitely heard that entire conversation and the only thing that worried them is the outcome of Adrien and her fathers relationship.

Adrienne frowned and threw herself on her bed.

"Adrienne?" Plagg spoke softly. She zones him out, letting her thoughts consume her. _About how much has he known? Why didn't he ever tell me? Why did she get her Miraculous in the first place? Does Master Fu know about this? Was exposing Marin's identity the plan after all? Just to get his Miraculous?_

Adrienne's body shook. She still couldn't believe it but she could see how it would make sense. Accepting Marin to tag along after knowing who he really was. He hurt his family and gained their trust all for what? A piece of jewelry?! Don't get her wrong, of course she's been wanting her mother to return again. But is this really the way of doing it?

"Adrienne! Hey kid! Stop being sad, we need you to cheer up Hawkmoth-" Plagg panicked.

Adrienne glared at the Kwami. "Hawkmoth is my father Plagg! This isn't something I should just toss away to the side like it isn't a big deal!"

 _There goes her temper_ Nathan thought. Although still, he knew her being upset could cause an akuma. Hawkmoth wasn't going to stop now, even if it means using her own daughter. He was sure capable of using others and happily hurt other families he sure wasn't going to not take advantage of a situation.

"Kid, I know this is hard but being upset about it isn't going to help anything. You heard your boyfriend, he'll come home soon and then we could all figure this out together"

Adrienne sighed, holding her hands up to her head, feeling a sting headache forming. "I can't wait anymore. I need to do something!" Plagg eyes widened seeing a small, purple butterfly flapping its wings and coming in through the window.

"Adrienne! Stop being stubborn, listen to me! You need to run or else-"

"Or else what?!"

"ADRIENNE COME ON!" Nathan shouted running towards the blonde. Adrienne got off her bed, now backing away towards her desk which was closer to the window. Plagg panicked, he isn't able to get though her head. Much less keep her from getting Akumatized. It just wasn't possible.

Quickly, he slipped the ring off her finger and zipped towards the assistant. Adrienne stood there puzzled, and the last thing she saw was Plagg floating away for her, ring in hand and Nathan tuning towards her before she slipped into darkness and a voice boomed inside her head.

"ADRIENNE NO!"

It was the only thing she heard that was left echoing in her head.

* * *

 **IM DONE. OH MY GAWD IT TOOK ME SO LONG IM SORRY. I also want to point out that this book is also comin to the end pretty soon...㈷7㈷7㈷7 Feeling proud because I've never once in my live finished a story that I've written except for this one.**

 **I have plenty more of ideas though, I just need to choose which ones to post next. Thanks to those who stuck by this story. Your reviews help me know if you still like this, if it wasn't for that I would have thought people didn't like this story and I would have discontinued.**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this. Expect Part 2 next Saturday or maybe even earlier. I feel bad that you all waited 3 weeks just for this lame excuse of a chapter.**

 **Review! ^-^**


	15. Temporary Hiatus Story Ideas

**Ayyyy! So...just like the title says, there will be a smol and I mean SMOL hiatus on updating the next story chapter.**

 **Here's a small story about how I'm writing part 2... So, since my school provided IPad's for the students to use, I wrote the chapter on it. It was until I re-read Ch. 11 pt. 1 that I realized I messed up and basically wrote something completely out of context and out of story plot.**

 **._. I had already written 1500+ words and now I have to restart. ㈳4㈇9 way to go me. Anyways, so that happened. I also realized I changed Chloe's counterpart's name like 3 times. I apologize, no matter what I write, the name will be Clovis. I'll go back and change it.**

 **As for after this story, I want your opinions on my next big story. By big I mean 10+ chapters (Seeing Through Her Eyes won't be long, maybe 5 chapters or less) here are some ideas and story summaries:**

 **1) Mermaid Assult**  
 **Gabriel is not only a world famous fashion designer, he also discovered the existence of a rare species. Mermaids. He, other than leaving them alone, imprisoned them in a aquarium for the view of the public. Adrien never thought much about his fathers actions until he met Marinette, a mermaid who was separated from her family. She only has one goal and that was to escape.**

 **2) Coming Home (May change Title)**  
 **Nathaniel and Marinette were together until complications in their relationship caused them to break up. Months later, Marinette realized she was pregnant with his child. She managed to raise her child without a problem. Now, being 16 year old Caitlin Dupain-Cheng longs for her father to return. Then, Adrien decided to come into Marinette's life. Caitlyn refuses to accept him and even worse. Nathaniel decides to return and make up with his Ex.**

 **3) Supernatural Secret **  
**After an Akuma cursed Ladybug and Chat Noir and managed to get away, Tikki and Plagg loose their powers and transform into humans. Marinette nor Adrien are able to transform into their superhero selves, they gotta find a way to turn them back into Kwami's while also helping them fit in while not raising any suspicion.**

 **4) Adrien x Reader Oneshots **  
**Self explanatory xD they're one shots.**

 **5) One shots **  
**DJWifi, Adrinette, Ladiren, Marichat, Ladynoir, Chloe x Nathaniel (don't know the ship name) etc.**

 **I need to know which one seem _more_ interesting to read _first._ Of course, I'll do the rest at some point but I'll also be writing non-fanfiction stories as well.**

 **Please comment! :3**


	16. Chapter 11 Part 2

**IM BACK YEH! First off, I've had time to right two chapters :3 expect one in a few days, just not edited yet. In other news, ALYA AND CHLOE ARE THE NEW MIRACULOUS HOLDERS. GET HYPED PEOPLE CUZ I CALLED IT. PLUS THE NEW CHRISTMAS SPECIAL COMES IN DECEMBER. I've never wanted the the end of the year to come so bad. 2 months. *internally squealing***

 **^-(•-•)-^ *me raising my hands***

* * *

Nathan was terrified seeing the transformation the blonde took after the Akuma took over her body. Nathan has never witnessed how the Akuma could take such effect on a person. What shocked him the most was thinking about the fact that his own boss was somewhere out there, overheard or sensed the anger in his own daughter and decided to take advantage of it to get what he wanted.

The black Kwami flew towards the assistant and looked extremely terrified. "I need you to take us to the school. We need Marin!" With hesitation, the assistant sprinted out of the room, Plagg flying by his side. Nathan felt anger yet sadness in the pit of his stomach. Certainly things weren't going to turn out well between Adrienne and her father and Marin obviously will be just as furious as Adrienne. All of this is just going to crash down and affect their relationships. Everything will become a mess.

At least, that's what Nathan thinks.

On their way to their school, Marin, Alim and Nina were talking to Master Fu. Alim and Nina stared at the wise old man excited. He handed them two neatly designed boxes which contained their miraculous. Alim held it like if it were a baby, twisting and turning it in his hands, admiring it. Nina did the same, having the same shocked and amazed expression. Marin laughed at their mesmerized looks. Sighing, he remembered the first thing he did when he saw the Miraculous in the first place. Of course, exaggerated and began throwing things at the poor Kwami out of fright. Clearly, his friends handled the situation much easier.

Thanking Master Fu, he went on his way back to his home, while the three teenagers stood there talking.

"Dude this is awesome! I wonder what's inside.." Alim wondered. Marin gave a laugh. "How about you open it? Even I'm curious" It was true, Marin didn't know there was more than two Kwami's and he wondered many things about the creatures and their purpose. Nina eagerly opened the box, a bright green light shined apon her and a small turtle Kwami appeared, hiding in its shell. Smiling, the kwami greeted his new holder. "Hello, I'm Wayzz. Nice to meet you Nina" Nina couldn't stop squealing, both amazed and excited, she tried to prevent herself from hopping.

"He knows my name! How-?" Marin shrugged but he found that a little creepy. Tikki knew his name without even meeting him first. "I rolled with it, Tikki did the same" Marin stated after hearing the Kwami giggle as she sat in his shoulder. Wayzz floated toward the red bug and gave her a hug. "It's been so long Tikki! I see your doing well with Marin here" he stated. Tikki gave a nod.

Next, it was Alim's turn. He opened his box and a orange light radiated off it when a fox like Kwami appeared, it's fluffy tail curling around its body. Once the Kwami woke up, it shyly hid behind its tail which fluffed up. "H-hi!" It squeaked. Alim lightly patted the Kwami's head. "Aww...its cute" Nina cooed. Alim nodded in agreement. Tikki, Wayzz pounced on the fox Kwami, attacking her with hugs. "Trixx!" Once they got their little reunion settled, Nathan just turned the corner of the street.

Spotting Marin, he ran as fast as he could before reaching him out of breath. Surprised to see the non miraculous holder, the two new Kwami's hid while Tikki stood still, compleatly unfazed. Plagg floated up to his holders partner, looking compleatly horrified. "Marin! You need to stop Adrienne" he said hurriedly. Marin frowned. His stomach twisted, he knew something bad happened.

"What's wrong Plagg? Why is her dads assistant here" Finally catching a breath, Nathan and Plagg shouted. "Adrienne has been akumatized!" Nina gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. Marin felt both confused and horrified. "How did that happen? Where is she?" Marin eyes sprung tears. Would this have happened if I was there? He thought. "Mr. Agreste..." Nathan paused, shakily withdrawing a breath

"H-he released an Akuma and now he has her under his control" Marin's friends looked at the assistant, unable to believe what they just heard. They looked at Marin, who seemed to show the most emotion out of them all. This whole time it was him. He hurt his own daughter, he tried to kill a human being and he's been feeding of people's negative emotions just to power himself and now took advantage on his own daughter.

Marin had never been so disgusted in his entire life. "What the hell!" Marin growled angrily. Alim held Marin's shoulders. "Dude I know you're pissed but no time, we gotta go find Adrienne!" Marin took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool although the anger remained. "You're right" he said, "Plagg where is she?" The black kwami held up his holders ring. "I managed to get this off her before the Akuma transformed her. She could be anywhere right now"

"You mean you didn't see her leave anywhere?" Nina asked, clearly concerned for her best friend. Nathan decided to intervene into the conversation. "We left the moment Plagg got the ring off her hand" Marin ran a finger through his hands. He looked at Nina and Alim. Although they barley had any idea on how to use the miraculous, he needed their help and he knew that they'll be more than capable of handling the situation.

Marin stuffed the ring in his pocket and looked at his best friends. "I know you just got your miraculous but I need your help" The two nodded, not hesitating. Once they transformed, Marin held onto Plagg as they began their search in Paris.

"Did you happen to see where the Akuma landed on her?" Plagg shook his tiny head. "No. I'll help you find it, I can probably sense it" Alim and Nina gave out slight shrieks as they jumped from building to building. "You make this seem to easy dude. How are you not terrified" While swinging around with his yoyo, he looked behind his shoulder and grin sheepishly. "You'll get used to it" Nina sighed, breathing hard once they landed on top on the Agreste house. "I need to work out more...oh god, I think I'm going to die" Nina said, bending over and gasping. Alim placed a hand on her back and looked at her worried. "You alright babe? Is this too much?" Marin looked at his two best friends and smiled. It's like he was looking at a mirror image of himself and Adrienne. That only fueled him mind with worry and determination. Plagg purred against Marin's cheek like he did when Adrienne felt sad.

Surprised, Marin smiled weakly and sighed. "I know you're worried, but we'll get her back" he stated in his raspy voice. Marin remained silent. Alim gave a small kiss on Nina's forehead before giving her a small hug.

"Yeah" he breathed. "I know we will"

"Before we go in, what do you think our powers are?" Nina asked. Plagg zipped up in front of her face and placed a paw under his chin. "Wayzz has the power of wisdom and protection. So you have a shield and quick thinking" he turned to Alim "You have speed and illusion" surprised, the two nodded, not questioning it further.

"Let's go"

They looked for Adrienne's room and hopped inside, seeing as the windows were broken. Glass shards were everywhere. Her entire room was destroyed, tables flipped, bed was messy, her book shelves were in ruins. She had clearly been in the room, or else the room wouldn't be completely destroyed. Nina and Alim looked around. Marin was getting rather impatient, yet he wanted to keep looking around, hoping she left some kinds of note to trace her down. He knew akuma's never did that, they never had control over themselves the moment they get akumatized. Why would this time be any different?

They left the room and continued their search. Everything was relatively quiet and something about the silence bothered him. Alim and Nina felt the danger like feeling that they had entered. Alim held onto his girlfriends hand tightly, not wanting to let go of her. Marin felt Plagg hover of his shoulder and zoomed into a room. He recognized it as Gabriel's office, to where he was before when he talked to Adrienne's father.

In the room, there was a small, glowing light at the edge of the room. "Guys come check this out" Marin whispered. Nina ran over and peered over the door. Marin watch closely at her expression. In a quick second it went from being curious to absolutely horrified. She instantly backed away and shut her eyes muttering something under her breath. Marin held his breath as he peered in though the door. Adrienne was standing against the wall. She hung her head as if ashamed. Hawkmoth or Gabriel stood there screaming at the girl in anger. Marin, if he payed close enough attention, he was able to hear her sniffling.

She akumatized, she's not her normal self yet he's making her cry. Marin's blood began to boil. He couldn't stand seeing his own soon-to-be girlfriend under control by magic along with her own father making her cry. In Marin's book, that was unacceptable. The three opened the door, becoming silent as they tried to listen.

"How is it possible that you don't have the Miraculous, where is it!" Adrienne stood there quiet. Hawkmoth sighed before a flash of light surrounded his daughter. A purple butterfly fazed away from her body. The three teens watched cautiously as the butterfly flapped its wings and into Hawkmoths staff. Adrienne gasped slightly before falling towards the floor. She rubbed her head, looking up at the man.

"Dad..." She frowned. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away from her. He felt anxious, His own daughter found out and it was one step further of her finding out the truth. "Adrienne" he started. Adrienne stood up, tears running down her cheeks. "Where is your Miraculous?!" He demanded. It took Adrienne a second to realize what it was that he was talking about. Looking down at her hand, she saw that her ring was gone. If he was asking for it, he didn't have that was the case the case, then who did?

"I want answers first" she said firmly. Gabriel sighed once more, gripping his cane. "And I want your miraculous, where is it?" He was becoming inpatient with his stubborn daughter. "Why do you want them?" Gabriel met her eyes. They were glassy, as if she was just holding back her tears. Gabriel's eyes softened seeing her hurt expression. He stood there quiet. What was he going to say to her? He never thought this through and now that he thought about it, he's gotten himself into a lot of trouble. Causing trouble in Paris, hurting his family and worse, keeping it all a secret because he thought that he was able to do if all himself.

"Dad? Why do you need them" She spoke firmly yet slowly, watching his fathers reaction. Adrienne took a quick glance around the room, when she spotted Marin and the others peeking in through the door. She shot Marin a look and flickered her eyeballs towards the left. Marin bit his lip and slowly got what she was saying. She wanted them to carful,y and quietly slip inside the room and block all possible exits to prevent him from escaping.

"We're going in" Alim and Nina looked at each other worriedly but refused to say anything and follow Marin's lead for now. "Don't let him hear you" Slowly, they walked inside the room, pushing their bodies against the closest wall. Once Gabriel made eye contact with Adrienne again, she looked at him, not wanting to give her fellow team mates away. "Your mother... I need them to get your mother back" as he spoke, she could hear the sadness instantly. She waited for him to continue. He hung his head, sobbing into his hands. "What about mom?" She glanced over at Nina, who was towards the farthest corner to the left. She saw her best friend look at her father, wiping away some tears on her own face.

"S-she used to have a miraculous too. She disappeared after a fight. Her powers became to much to handle and she had to sacrifice herself to contain the energy. There's been no trace of her anywhere. Having your and Marin's miraculous is the only way to bring her back!" Adrienne looked at her father sob on the floor. She felt a pain in her chest as well as her nervousness settle in the the pit of her stomach. Her father was broken.

After hearing this, she now understood why she was homeschool for years and not able to set foot outside. He was afraid that she'll disappear along with her mother and never return. He cares about his daughter, even if she thought everything was unfair. Adrienne crawled to her father, giving him a small hug and crying along with him. They both shared the pain of having Lyra disappear for their lives. "Dad you need to think about this..."

"I want her back. She'll come back to us I just..." he gasped. Adrienne shook her head. "I know we both want her back, but this isn't the way to do it. Please listen to me for once and give this up" Gabriel looked at his daughter. She was practically on her knees and begging for him to stop. He wasn't going to listen. "I'm sorry, I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting her back" his voice cracked but she knew he was far to gone with his obsession. She locked eyes with Marin and gave him a small nod. Giving his other friends the exact same sign, they advanced and confronted Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, but We aren't going to let you do that" Marin held his yoyo, ready to attack if necessary. Gabriel raised his eyebrow, curiously looking at Nina and Alim. "There's Other Miraculous's?" He questioned although not receiving a proper response. "Now you give us your miraculous and end this peacefully or will we have to force you"

Gabriel reached and touched the brooch that was pinned to his shirt.

"Dad, give up. I didn't wanna hurt you. Mom wouldn't have wanted this!" Ignoring her pleads, Gabriel released his Akuma from his cane, at the same time conjuring other butterflies to surround him.

"This isn't how the Miraculous's are supposed to be used! Give it to us now" Marin screamed at him. Something was bound to make him listen, still deep inside he knew this wasn't going to end peacefully.

Marin and Alim when to attack, failing to even get a hit on the man before they were thrown across the room, hitting the window that was covered with metal bars.

"Marin!"  
"Alim!"

The girls screamed seeing their partners fly across the room, hitting the wall. Loud groans came from them and Adrienne panicked by how loud the impact sounded. If it wasn't for the miraculous and the suits, they'd probably be dead. Shaking her head, Adrienne refused to think about Marin. She didn't want to see that as a possibility. The two girls ran to the boys, where Adrienne transformed herself once Plagg gave her back the ring.

The four took a stance and faced Hawkmoth. "You ready?" Marin asked, rubbing his head. "Let's get that Miraculous" They answered simultaneously. Hawkmoth conjured copies of his previous akumatized victims. They all stood there, like dolls being controlled by Gabriel making them protect him.

"I'd like to see you try"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Skip~ Because I can't write fight scenes *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adrienne and Nina laid on the floor, in pain and gasping to catch their breath. Adrienne took a harder hit when it came to the pain. She still hadn't healed completely after last attack her father caused. Adrienne groaned, no, practically screamed at the pain her body was enduring. Nina catching her breath a bit quicker, stood at her side and began to panic.

The gang practically defeated the entire army, still they were all worn out by the time he got to Hawkmoth. Marin and Alim stood in front, shielding the two girls and fighting off the last Akuma. With every groan that Marin heard coming from Adrienne, they more unfocused he became and continued to take hard hits from his enemies. Falling to his feet, Gabriel gave out a chuckle.

"Giving up already?"

"In your dreams you ass!" Alim yelled, clearly frustrated. He pulled up his best friend to her feet, trying to show him they weren't going to give up yet.

"Adrienne's not doing so hot..." Niña mumbled, taking a stance beside the boys. "Such language" Gabriel pretended to be hurt. The last akuma stood, still attacking the three. "Still, that's not going to help"

Marin gritted his teeth and tried to advance forward before he flinched, feeling the pain taking its affect in his body. "This is getting ridiculous" He sighed, Alim went in for the attacked and eliminated the last villain. "You're right, we've done nothing but chase around every obstacle this dude threw at us, instead of going straight for him" Alim spoke.

"We need a plan" Nina whispered, keeping her eyes on Hawkmoth. He stood there, curiously glancing at them. "Yeah, and it's getting his miraculous"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Just go for it" Marin, Alim and Niña charges towards the man, Marin swung his yoyo, holding the man down to the floor. Alim reached for the clipped accessory instead received a kick in the face. Marin and Nina looked at the older man surprised.

He's like 40, how was he able to do that!

Adrienne limped slowly, crawling up to her teammates. Marin looked back, his anxiety sparking. "Adrienne what are you doing? Your going to get hurt!"

"T-trust me on this..." Marin temporarily stepped away from the group and ran towards Adrienne. "What are you going-"

"Cataclysm!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and waiting, the readings of this story are get lo** **wer so I figured I'm doing something...wrong? Or just not making it as interesting. I'm sorry if that's the case. This is kinda why I need people to review -.**

 **Ahhh, this story is coming to an end soon ;-; I would tag people who if personally want to thank, but there's so many of you ㈷7**

 **Writing is really something I enjoy doing. Hopefully you all will stick around to read my other stories. :3**


	17. Chapter 12

**I bring all y'all an update! *happy dance* it's been long a few weeks. I've had so much crap to do being a senior and all.**

 **Prepping to be an adult sucks... ._. I'm only 17 years old this isn't fair. Lol by the way TYSM FOR THE 7.02K views on this book GAH I CAN't believe that! You all are amazing people.**

 **This is NOT the final chapter by the way ^0^**

 **Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracks within the floor spread throughout the entire room, reaching towards Gabriel. The ground shook, loud cracking noises silencing the yelling and arguing in the room. Gabriel fell through the cracks of the floor that began to fall apart right underneath him.

They looked at Adrienne, merely shocked at the action she just took to take her own father down. Alim quickly took action, grabbed the man and took his miraculous. His transformation wore off but he laid there unconscious, which worried Adrienne. There's was nothing she could do, he body refused to let her move. Although her father was doing wrong, she didn't want to loose him. He was the only family she had. Adrienne let her exhaustion take over, finally letting herself drift into sleep.

"Oh my god...Adrienne" Marin gasped. He lifted the man out of the deep crack, taking notice that he had passed out by the sudden blow. Still, the unresponsive adult made Marin fill up with worry. He never wanted to repeat Hawkmoths actions, desperately fighting to get something and in turn, injuring someone. He was no better than Hawkmoth if it came to that point.

But there was a good reason for it right? He was using it for evil, and he was the good guy. He had to take him down, his job was to stop him. Alim and Nina were both conflicted on what to do. Both Adrienne and Gabriel went unconscious, they took the miraculous and now the teens stood there, phased.

Marin bent down, checking the adults pulse. He sighed in relief, feeling the small twitches against the skin of his wrist. "He's still alive..." Nina went over to her best friend, turning her on her back and seeing her chest slowly rise and fall. "Adrienne seems fine, but don't you think this was a bit too much for her?" Nina asked to the two boys. Marin didn't hesitate to nod his head yes. This was way to much, she wasn't even able to fully recover from previous attacks. "Alim, call an ambulance. Then we can get this settled properly" knowing that they both will be okay made his running thoughts settle down.

In a hurry, Nina and Alim let go of their transformations and proceeded on calling police and an ambulance which came in a matter of minutes. Marin, stood with his transformation as Ladybeetle. All he could think about was Adrienne.

"Dude, are you alright?" Alim questioned, he placed a comforting hand upon his best friend's shoulder. It looked like Marin was staring out the living room window, when really, he was just lost in his own thoughts.

Turning towards his friend, he offered a small smile.

"I'm fine, just worried about Adrienne"

He said in the most soft tone possible. Marin's chest tightened, he felt restless, his palms sweated, his head pounded. He was mostly exhausted by the fight, still he was more worried about his crush than himself. "Ah, well she'll be alright man, I know that for a fact"

"I know, I just can't help but worry. She means alot to me" Alim patted his back. "I know bro, things will go back to the way they were, no sweat" Alim seemed to not worry, inside he was definitely feeling like crap and stressed out. He was new to this, it was his first day and yet he felt awful. The more he thought about it, he was impressed by how Marin was able to manage this in his daily life while keeping it a secret.

" I hope your right Alim" he said. I hope your right.

Once the arrival of ambulance came, police began to interview and question Marin and what happened while his two friends left with the injured. After having a serious talk with the officers, he was left stunned by all the charges Gabriel was going to receive. He caused a lot of trouble around Paris but also to Adrienne when he wasn't Hawkmoth. They were going to charge the man for attempted Assult against her own daughter, charge for harassing the citizens of Paris and assault against two minors.

"We can discuss this with the daughter as soon as she's out of the hospital" the police officer said. He clicked his pen and wrote down something, assuring Marin, or Ladybeetle to give the details to the blonde. "Make sure she's aware that we'll be dropping by in a few hours to ask her some questions" Marin spoke no other words besides nod at the officer before seeing the man leave.

Once he was alone, he released his transformation. Tikki landed in the palms of his cupped hands. The kwami groaned quietly. "Are you alright" he asked his kwami. She nodded her head and Marin pulled out his stash of cookies from his coat. Giving one to the animal, who graciously accepted it, Marin sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Tikki gave her master a sad look, she could almost feel emotional strain he was feeling. Marin felt his headache. His eyes watered, the knot in his stomach tightening harder and harder. His body shook, his breathing became harder until a quiet whimper escaped his lips. Tears ran down his cheeks, and his cries became harder. Tikki placed her paws against his forehead, feeling concern for her holder.

"Marin, why are you crying?" She asked. Marin decided not to answer. He was filled with a lot of emotion that he just needed to let it out. By crying. He was happy, sad, exhausted, frustrated. He didn't know what to do except cry. The pressure was a bit too much even for him. Shaking his head a bit, he pushed all of his thoughts away and refocused on the situation at hand instead of thinking and blaming himself for everything and letting the negativity get the best of him. He sucked in a deep and shaky breath.

"D-don't worry, I-Im fine. Im j-just stressed.." He stuttered. The kwami patted and rubbed her tiny red head against his cheek. She's never seen her holder like this. She knew he could get stressed but to the point to break him down? Never. Even pasts miraculous holders, they were mostly older than Marin, but they all got through it really easily trying at the most to stay strong and not show emotion.

But Marin was different. He let everything out, not keeping it locked up inside like all the other did before him. It was a good thing, Tikki had to admit. Marin smiled at his kwami's affection. "Thanks Tikki" "This may be a lot to take in, but Marin we defeated Hawkmoth, it's all over" Marin wiped his eyes with his hand, feeling the throbbing settle in. "Yeah...yeah we did it..." He smiled. Tikki floated onto his shoulder and sat down as her human stood up.

"Let's go see the others"

Transforming back into his superhero form, he leaped and flew across buildings towards the hospital. Once he landed in front of the building, he released his transformation. People took a notice that it was him and began to crowd him, shooting questions from left to right. Frankly, Marin thought it was pretty annoying, he was already in a semi-frustrated and tired mood, all he wanted to see was Adrienne.

Marin! over here! How did you defeat Hawkmoth?

Where did it happen?

Who is this person behind the attacks?

Can we know who Chat Noir now that your identity has been revealed?

All they cared about was how and what happened between 2 superheroes taking down the villain. Sure, it is interesting to know, but really that's all they care about. Same goes for the news. They wants the facts, they don't care how they feel physically and emotionally. Marin wasn't up to answer anything without talking to his team first. Lately, they put him on the spotlight, it wasn't fair. He shouldn't take all the credit and people shouldn't look towards him and only him.

Waving them off politely, Marin got through and inside the hospital where he spotted Alim standing at the front desk. Relieved, Marin jogged over and patted his back. "Hey dude." Alim smiled and pulled him into a small hug.

"So glad you're here, Adrienne is looking for you" Marin looked at him surprised. "She's awake? Where is she?" Alim clicked his tongue and pointed a finger upward. "4th floor, room 618" **(Where my Gravity Falls Fans at?)** Marin looked at the receptionist who had already typed something and printed a small sticker on it. She handed the sticker to him and she winked.

"I let the nurse know you're on your way up" before he turned to the elevator he looked at Alim straight in the eyes, totally serious. "Bring up some food dude, I'm hungry" Laughing, Alim nodded. The last thing he expected was for him to ask for food, but he definitely understood him. The first thing he did was get food from the hospital too.

A man's gotta eat right?

Quickly, and desperately, Marin pushed the buttons on the elevator and waited to get the the 4th floor. Once he got to the doors of the building, he was buzzed in. "You must be Marin?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Down the hall, take two rights"

Marin booked it.

"Marin, you shouldn't run in here" slowing his pace, Marin realized she was right. He never noticed how fast he was moving. "I know, sorry. I'm just really excited to hear she awake. I want to see her" He was desperate, in all honesty. Marin stopped a composed himself before walking on and arriving in the room. Knocking on the door, his shaky hand reached for the door handle, twisting it gently. When he opened the door, Adrienne was sitting up in the white bed, connectors ran down from monitors down her forearm and sticking onto her wrists.

Adrienne stopped looking at Nina and looked towards Marin. The moment they locked eyes, hey smiled. "Marin...you're here" she mumbled. Nina waved for him to come over to her side, although she noticed something of her fellow friend. His eyes were puffy and his face looked pale. "Heck yeah I'm here..how are do you feel?" he asked. "I'm fine, just tired" she answered. Marin took the opportunity to pull up s seat next to her and held her hand that wasn't connected to anything.

Adrienne took a closer look at Marin after Nina gave her a sad but warning look towards him. "I'm gonna find Alim" "He's getting food" Nina clicked her tongue. "Again? Do guys ever stop eating?" Adrienne giggled and rolled her eyes. Marin laughed along and shrugged. "He's getting me something" Nina nodded and proceeded to the door. "I'll leave you both alone. Call if you need me girl"

"Will do"

Adrienne looked at Marin, staying silent for a brief moment. They continued to look in each other, Marin circled his thumb against the palm of her hand. She took in his features. Dark hair in his face, his blue eyes, his freckles. Adrienne raised the cable attached hand and placed it against his cheek. "You've been crying..." She whispered, taking a note of his slightly puffy and red eyes. Marin shifted his eyes downward, cheeks warming up slightly. "Y-yeah but-"

"Marin, what happened" Marin stood quiet for a few moments before building up a bit of confidence to tell her _why_ it was he was crying. She saw him struggling to sort and express what it is he felt so Adrienne pulled his face down closer, placing her lips onto his cheek, leaving them there for a second.

Marin smiled at the comforting action. He leaned closer, placing his forehead on hers. "My stress level reached its max point, everything just happened so fast, it was a bit much. Im fine really, alyhoguth your saftly worried me the most" Adrienne pouted slightly, she definitely understood his worry, she would have done the same. "I'm alright, everything turned out okay. It's all over" she sighed contentedly. Marin frowned. Nothing was actually over, considering how much trouble her father is.

"I wouldn't say that..." He mumbled. The blonde raised her eyebrows, curious. "What do you mean?" Marin coughed nervously. "Your dad...is in a lot of trouble..." He wanted to choose his words wisely, he didn't want to upset her more than she already was. Still, Marin has to tell her. Either way, he'd reassure her he was going to be there to help her get through it.

"He's...getting arrested isn't he?" Adrienne frowned. Marin nodded, flinching at her tone. Him getting arrested crossed her mind more than once and eventually, it had to be a possibility, she should have expected it. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. Adrienne shrugged, turning her head away.

"Don't worry about it...something in me knew that it'll happen eventually"

Marin turned her head gently, making her face him. With a small smile, he leaned forward, closing his eyes and placing his lips onto her own. Something about just kissing her made him feel better, making him feel like he'd always have her by his side, no matter what. Adrienne moved her own lips against his, making the kiss last a bit longer than Marin attended to. Once they broke apart, the two smiled widely, both giving out a slight laugh.

"Feel better?" Marin questioned while Adrienne pulled him down for another. "Much better, thank you" Grinning, Marin squeezed her hand. Tikki and Plagg floated in front of their holders, both Kwami's holding on each other paws. "Isn't there something we all gotta worry about?" Plagg stated. Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Plagg this is no time for Chambert" Plagg waved his paw sassily at his holder. "Psh, I wasn't going to say that"

"What we mean is, what are we going to do now that Hawkmoth has been defeated?" Marin and Adrienne glanced at each other, both sharing the same worried expression. "That's...I haven't thought about that. What will happen to the both of you?" Adrienne questioned. Plagg shrugged. "We'd go back to a master Fu until we're needed again I guess" Marin looked at Tikki sadly.

He never about ever giving up his miraculous for good. He figured (and pictured) he'd have Tikki around for quite sometime, maybe until he was older. He more her thought about it, Tikki doesn't actually belong to him. "Of course, they don't belong to us, they belong to Master Fu" Marin mumbled. Adrienne scratched behind Plaggs ear gently. "Yeah...it won't be the same not having these two around" "Maybe we can keep them?" He questioned hopefully. Although he seriously doubted it would happen. "Let's talk to him as soon as you're out of here Adrienne" Tikki stated.

Just then, the door opened, a small creak was heard. Nina and Alim appeared, holding a couple of bags in their hands. All the Kwami's floated aside, by each other like little kids would do in a kindergarten line. Alim threw him a box along with a drink and chips. Marin instantly opened the bag and stuffed his face with food. The three looked at Marin, astonished at how fast he began stuffing his face with food.

"Bro, slow down or you'll choke" Alim laughed. Marin gasped for air and began to gulp down his drink. "Gah, don't care. I'm hungry" and then he choked. Adrienne rolled her eyes at Marin. She definitely loved Marins personality, just by looking at him makes her feel weird, in a good way. She patted his back gently and rubbed it as soon as his hacking stopped.

"Told you so" Alim laughed. Marin shot him a slight glare. "Ha ha" he shot back. Once they all relaxed, conversations began to pop up more, the topic of going back to school was debating among the teens. Marin thinking it wasn't necessarily a good idea but on the other hand, they were both behind in their studies. Marin and Adrienne never touched bases about what do with their Miraculous, but still, it was plaguing their minds. Eventually, Alim touched that base.

"I think it's fair that we return them, he was the keeper of all Miraculous, they aren't ours to keep" Nina nodded, at the same time holding his hand. The sun was beginning to set. Adrienne was eating small amounts of food, all while staring down at her kwami, who sat in her lap eat a piece of cheese. "I agree with Nina" Adrienne said, "Still, it is a bit hard since we've had them for so long. I'd just hate to see them go" Marin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...but this might not be our choice, Master Fu is really the only one who has a say in this"

There was a small pause before Nina broke out a smile. "We should look at the positives after all this ya know?" Adrienne smiled slightly, really all she could think about was her lost mother and dad. Her family was falling apart and soon...she wouldn't have her dad at all anymore and it was saddening. "You can focus on your relationship with Marin" that snapped her out of her thoughts. Her cheeks reddened slightly, although her pale complexion made it really obvious.

Glancing at the dark haired boy next to her she bit her lips. "Y-Yeah of course" Marin smiled, taking a hold of her hand again. "Did you make it official Bro?" Marin looked at him confused. "Make it official?" Alim nodded, "Have you asked her out? Have you kissed? Ya know something to show that you're actually together" The two looked at each other, cheeks glowing bright. Alim and Nina studied their faces and questioned the silence until they realized.

"NO WAY YOU BOTH KISSED?" already embarrassed, teens shushed them. "Okay..okay maybe we have..just stop, and please keep your voices down.." Marin rubbed his neck. "What? When? And Where? Details girl, spill" Nina pressed. "We uh...w-we.." Adrienne has never felt awkward before in her life. She felt happy, her first kiss was in fact with Marin and her first crush was him as well even if she didn't know it at first. She felt like an actual girl...just like in the Mangas.

Marin smirked and pulled her face in, planting a kiss on her lips again. "We kissed a couple of times, that's all you need to know" Alim stared the boy, wide eyed "Oh hohohohoho since when did you get so confident?" He nudged him. Marin laughed and pushed him back. "I think I've always have been, I just needed to...express it"

"Marin, we need take our ladies out for a special night after we're out of here, don't ya agree?" Alim wiggled his eyebrows at the word _ladies._ Nonetheless, Marin agreed with his best friend. "Yeah. Where should we go?" Alim leaned in, whispering in his ear. Marin broke out a smile. The two girls rolled their eyes at the secrecy between the two.

"Perfect" and of course, the boys refused to tell the girls.

After sometime, Alim, Nina and Marin got scolded from their parents from them not specifically telling them where they were. Marin's parents freaked out once they returned to the Agreste place, they found it completely trashed on the inside, cameras and news cameras were surrounding the mansion. Everything was a complete mess, and they were not happy about it. Alim and Nina were gone for the entire day without returning home or saying a single thing to either of their parents.

The teens stepped away from the injured girl, taking the angry calls and apologizing. Although their apologies and explanations calmed their parents down, it wasn't enough for them to stay at the hospital with Adrienne. Alim and Nina said their goodbyes and left while Marin convinced his parents to let stay the night after clearing up the entire mess down at her place. Adrienne agreed, letting herself drift into sleep, and awaited for his return.

Xxx Timeskip Xxx

Marin arrived to the house, Sabrine and Tom were shouting and blocking the entrance, preventing the camera crew from getting inside. Nathan was pushing people out of the way, shouting at everyone to back away

"This is a private place, everyone has to leave" Marin shouted, standing firming on top of the metal gate. Everyone became silent and looked up towards him. "Ladybeetle!" One suddenly exclaimed. Marin rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I want you all to leave, now"

"We all want to know what happened, how did you defeat Hawkmoth? Do you know who he is?" One reporter kept asking questions, while everyone else remained silent and held up their devices. Marin felt his parents gaze weigh on him.

"All you need to know is Hawkmoth is defeated, Chat Noir will not have her identity revealed but she is fine. There still matters to be discussed, so I won't be saying anything else. Please, everyone go home" Reporters dispersed out of the driveway and all separated, mumbling among themselves as they left.

Marin sighed and dropped down to the floor, releasing his transformation. Marin's parents frowned and went inside. Marin couldn't tell his they were upset with him or the bothersome reporters everywhere and invading their space.

"This will all blow over soon, I'm sorry mom and dad" He apologized. They smiled and pulled their son into a hug. "It's great to see you taking action, we're proud of you"

"What about our house? Any news on fixing the place?" he asked. Nathan tapped away from his tablet. Does he ever let that thing out of his sight?  
"Because of Mr. Agreste's actions, he will be paying for reconstruction of the bakery and equipment. Although payment will only be half, you'll cover the rest" Sabrine and Tom were able to agree to that. Marin nodded, satisfied things will slowly start to go back to normal.

Still, it was only just the beginning of things. More matters to fix and to be handled before they can call it good.

"This has been one crazy day" Tikki's small voice rang in his left ear. "Sure has...I hope tomorrow is better"

Hawkmoth defeated? Check

How's there...fixing the bakery, Figuring out Gabriel's time sentence, what will happen to Ladybug and Chat Noir, what to do about school.

 **Damn it Gabriel, look at all the problems you caused** Marin thought as he continued to walk back to the hospital.

* * *

 **AYYYY to the people who are still reading ^-^ thank you for waiting like...3 weeks or more for me to update this.**

 **Because I've been so busy, I haven't had time to browse Wattpad and read many stories. Comment stories you'd think I like! I doesn't have to be Miraculous Ladybug. I'm open to anything.**

 **I've gotten so many projects to do in a short amount of time that basically take time away from writing. Still..this is finished xD and I'm proud for writing it, along with my other story, Seeing through her Eyes plus outlines for other stories I'll be posting soon.**

 **Anyways, What do you think should happen to Tikki and Plagg? The ending is up to you!**

 **Thanks for reading~ ^-^**

 **I need to stop rambling... ㈺4㈳7**


	18. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

On his way up, Marin stopped by the gift shop, seeing all the flowers and balloons on display. He figured he might as well give his girlfriend her first present. **Boyfriends do that right? Buy small but nice things for their lover to show them they loved them and vice versa.** Marin dug out his wallet, seeing he only five dollars, hardly enough to buy her a big gift. Why are hospital gifts so expensive? He thought looking down at a price tag. The woman at the counter recognized him and squealed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, your ladybeetle! Or Marin i mean, are you looking for something specific? I can help you" she rambled. Marin rubbed his neck, feeling awkward. "Yes, actually, a friend of mine is looking for something to give to his girlfriend who is in the hospital right now, any idea?" The woman grinned and nodded.

"I have the perfect thing" **Maybe it's not so bad to be treated like a celebrity**

When Marin came back into the room that Adrienne was in, Master Fu was sitting right beside her along with a police officer standing in the corner, writing notes on a notepad. Adrienne had a saddened look but her face brightened seeing her now official boyfriend, stood at the door. The officer handed something to the blonde that she placed inside her phone case. Thanking her for her time, the officer tipped his hat and left, shaking hands with Marin. Sighing, Adrienne rubbed her temples with the tip of her fingers.

"I guess he came to talk to you?" Marin asked. He held the small gift bag behind his back. Distracted, Adrienne nodded and looked at Fu who was surrounded by Plagg, Tikki and Nooroo. The purple Kwami was being pressed by the two other Kwami's who were joyous of having their old friend back safe and sound. "Yeah, he told me what the charges were and how long he was going to be locked up. He went to go talk to him right now" she said frowning.

"He will receive the appropriate consequences for his actions but that doesn't mean you can't go see him Mrs. Agreste" Adrienne nodded, understanding that it really isn't that bad. "That's true i guess, i don't know how i'm gonna face him though" Marin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ill help you, dont worry" he said "Lets get down to business, like i told Adrienne, i feel like it would be best to have you both keep Tikki and Plagg" Marin looked at him, wide eyed. How the topic come out all of the sudden with a straight answer. There really was no reason to discuss it.

"Are you being serious?" The wise man nodded, not once did he hesitate. "Marin, i want you to be the new master of all Miraculous's" Adrienne giggled at his expression, he was so shocked and taken back, he couldn't process what it was he said. "U-Uhm i-im sorry what?" Master fu took out a box, looking similar to how the earring box he had when he started. He didn't dare to open it right then and there of course he wanted to wait.

"You are ready Marin. i'm getting too old and i need someone responsible and trustworthy to take this job. Will you accept it?" Adrienne looked at marin with hopeful eyes. They sparkled with excitement, hoping that her boyfriend would take up the job. Truthfully, she just wanted to keep her Kwami being that she already grew an attachment towards him.

"I'll think about it" Master got up, a pleased smile upon his face. "Glad to hear that, come see me when you've made a decision" Marin nodded. Once he was gone, Marin took a deep breath and pulled out the present he was desperately hiding. Adrienne looked at the bag, surprised. She took the bag and sat up properly on the bed.

"What's this for?" Marin shrugged, cheeks glow red. "It's just a little gift i bought for you, you know being stuck here and all" Adrienne awed, in return giving him a peck on the cheek. "That's really sweet, thank you" Taking the decorative strings and paper out, she began to take out the things inside slowly. There was a mini candle, a bear holding a heart that said 'I Love You' on it, some candy pieces, lip balm and a pack of cookies and some cheese. Something Marin had to add for Plagg.

Adrienne grinned and took his hand in hers, thanking him again for the present. "Ya know being in here isn't as bad as i expected it to be" Laughing, Marin kissed her forehead. Plagg flew up and gasped at the sight of the cheese. "Are you going to eat that?" "No you can have it" Tikki sighed and rolled her eyes. Nooroo sat on Adriennes knee and remained silent, not speaking a word which Marin looked at small kwami and pat its head gently.

"Well little guy, you've been through alot havent you?" Nooroo rolled his eyes but agreed. "Oh yes, it was a shame i couldn't do anything myself. I always have to do as my master wishes" Adrienne and Marin exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" Tikki raised her little paw to answer. "Every Kwami has to do what our holders say, either good or bad we have to do it"

"Kinda like a genie?"

"Mm..in a way yes, except we don't grant wishes" Plagg answered. "That basically makes them our slaves. I can see why it was easy for you to abuse the power" Marin rubbed his thumb underneath his chin. "That's why my father was able to...ya know do what he did, all because he was upset that my mother's gone" Adrienne sighed sadly. Marin pat the blonde's head. "Your mother loved you very much Adrienne and so does your father, he may have trouble showing it but does love you" Nooroo said in his quiet tone.

"Do you remember how your mom was like?" Marin asked cautiously. He didn't want to trigger her bad memories or have her pissed at him. Adrienne smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, she and I would always talk about the most pointless things ever at times. I remember her reading to me when i was little and playing around with me and She always told me she would be there for me when i needed it. Every night she told me she loved me and promised the next day would always be a new day to look forward to." Adrienne giggled lightly and Marin's pout-like face. His eyes were glassy and his pout was to prevent himself from crying.

"Your mom sounds like a sweet person, she's lucky to have you as a daughter you know" Marin wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm lucky to have a mom like her" she sighed. Adrienne grabbed her phone from the table and flicked through her pictures.

She came across a picture of her and her mother smiling and hugging each other. **_So she's really gone_.** She thought. Her eyesight blurred slightly, feeling her throat close up. **_Thanks for being the best mom ever_.** Marin looked at the picture of his girlfriend and her mother, aweing at how similar they were. The Kwami's took turns looking at the small device and nodded to each other.

glancing at the time on his own phone, Marin decided it was time to get a good night's rest since he has school in the morning. No way was he getting out it, or else the police would come after him from missing so many school days. Same with Adrienne, but she had an excuse. "Its getting late Adri, we should go to bed" Adrienne looked at her own clock and agreed. "You've got class tomorrow, I forgot." Marin stood up, scavenging through the cabinets for a blanket. He threw it on the long, cushioned seat beside the window. Going back over to Adrienne, Marin put another small blanket on her and tucked it in slightly on her sides.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure ill take notes for you, again" Adrienne stuck her tongue out. "I'll be out by tomorrow, just watch" "Whatever you say Kitten" Marin teased. He leaned over and kissed her lips once before muttering 'good night'. Both slept in peace of the rest of the night. Adrienne remained awake, a little longer after Marin had fallen asleep. She looked outside the window, seeing the dark being dimly lit with the stars, shining up in the sky.

Closing her eyes, she steadied her breathing and her ears focused on the small beeping sounds of the monitors behind her. Adrienne was humming to herself, when she heard a few knocks from the door before it opened. A nurse came in, rubbing her hands together and giving the girl a smile. "Can't sleep?" The nurse asked. Adrienne sat up and nodded, the woman glanced at the Miraculous Box and smiled lightly.

"Cute jewelry box" Adrienne realized what she was talking about and nodded. "Thanks" Grabbing a hold of her clipboard, she maked a few numbers from the monitors. "Itll take a few more days to heal, you've got a lot of bruises in your back, a broken foot and suffered from dehydration. You'll get released later tomorrow just don't do any extreme physical activity" the nurse explained. Adrienne sighed in relief, not only because she was going to prove Marin wrong but that she'll be able to resume her daily routine again like she used to.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Marin woke up to the next morning, back cramping and 5 missed calls from his mother and 2 from Nino. Marin woke up to an earlier hour than he would normally but he figured that would be a good thing. Adrienne was wide awake, moving around the room with her crutches and hospital robe draping over her body. She was trying to walk around, falling a couple of times but she never gave up.

Worried for Adrienne's safety, he told his mother to check up on Adrienne, helping her get to home alright whenever she got released while he was too busy for school. Arriving to school was still difficult. Many still tried to crowd around the former superhero. Marin hoped it'll blow over soon, the popularity would diminish and he wouldn't have to deal with any of it any longer. When arriving to class, Marin sat down in his usual place, many of his classmate whispering among themselves and looking at him.

Nina and Alim laid their heads on the tables, clearly exhausted. Marin smirked. "Tired eh?" The two gave him a 'not now, i'm dying right now' look. Chuckling, he sat back and waited for his teacher. "God, I feel like total crap" Alim groaned, pushing himself against Marin's shoulder, sighing loudly. Marin bit his lip to suppress the laugh "And you gave me crap for being late to class" Alim lifted his head, grabbing Marin's shirt and pulling his shirt.

"I...am so sorry. I will never. Ever. Make fun of you again" Marin laughed, shaking his head at how dramatic Alim was being. "Whatever dude" Marins eyes wandered and he found the small golden chain off of his neck, hidden in his shirt. He still has his miraculous he thought. He looked towards Nina and so did she, A green bracelet placed on her small wrist.

"Yo dude, are you alright?" Alim snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're spacing again" he chuckled. "Oh, sorry" "What's up?" Hesitating, the two other teens leaned forward closer to his face, enclosing a small space so only they'll be able to hear what he was going to say.

"I'm thinking about being the next guardian of the miraculous. Alim and Nina looked at each other shocked. "No way! Like, you get to keep all of the Miraculous like that nice old dude?" Alim questioned excitedly. Rubbing his neck, Marin nodded. "I still have to think about it.." "If you don't, can I?" Marin shot his best friend an annoyed look. "Alim-" "I'm kidding! What is there to think about? You get to keep Tikki and Plagg around, didn't you want that?" Marin remained quiet. He did want that, so what was it that was holding him back? Maybe he felt like he couldn't just accept so suddenly. That he should think about it more.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I got" he sighed. "Maybe talk to Adrienne, she might be able to get your thoughts together" Nina suggested. Mrs. Bustier came into the classroom and the conversations died down. Seeing the returning student, she made a happy announcement to congratulate the former hero for not only saving Paris but also returning to school. Slightly embarrassed, Marin nodded and slumped in his seat. Many began to question Adrienne's absence, to which Marin explained she was in a small accident and will be returning tomorrow.

The instructor went on about the current lesson, occasionally referring back to the baby project that, Not only did Marin and Adrienne forget about it, the failed the assignment that couldn't be made up. Semi-lost, Marin jotted down almost everything about the lesson on his tablet, sending every finished piece to Adrienne. During their lunch hour, Adrienne stood at the school entrance, her leg in a small leg cast and holding herself up with the pair of crutches.

Adrienne held a plastic bag and waited for her friends arrival. Marin eyes shot open, wide at the sight of her standing there. It had only been a few hours, maybe 2 max and she was already up and walking. Jogging over, Marin's protective boyfriend side was activated. He ran to her, quickly taking the bag from her hands. They became slightly red after holding the bag for so long.

"Girl! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Nina squealed, hugging her. With one hand, Adrienne hugged her back tightly and laughed. "I'm coming to school, duh. I got released so might as well right?" Marin smiled, pressing his lips on her cheek. "Are you sure you feel alright to be here?" Adrienne nodded. "Heck yeah, like a broken leg is going to stop me" she rolled her eyes slightly. Alim gave her a high five, liking her positive attitude. "Alright! But what's in the bag?" Nina asked curiously, trying to take a peek inside.

"Just some sweets I got from Marin's mom" she answered. "I thought you we could hang out while you're in break" hugging Adrienne, Marin thanked her. "That's sweet of you but you shouldn't stress yourself" Alim shook his head and laughed. "Marin, don't be so overprotective, she knows her limits" Blushing, Marin rubbed his neck. "Yeah, you're right, sorry" Adrienne giggled.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go!" Adrienne hopped away towards the stairs before stopping and looking back at her friends who looked at her confused. "I'm gonna need help going down the stairs"

XxxxTime Skip Xxxx

The teens decided to take a stroll around the park, the sun shined down in them, making their bodies feel warm. Adrienne closed her eyes, feeling the sun and heat on her face and skin. It felt so nice to be outside and feel relaxed. It was semi-quiet, the faint sounds of the cars and people talking were heard, but they were almost too quiet that you could easily ignore it.

Sitting at the bench, Marin gently squeezed Adrienne's hand as they sat in silence. Occasionally looking down at her, seeing her smiling slightly to herself. He took in her features. It felt really different to see her up close than when he saw the picture of her on magazine covers. He still couldn't believe that they were dating even. It was almost like it was just a dream. He had time to reflect on becoming the next Miraculous guardian.

It seemed like a big responsibility, although the more he thought about it, the less it worried him. They were going to hibernate anyway until they were needed anyway if he chose to lock them away until further notice. They'd be protected right? Letting out a big sigh, his grip on her hand became slightly tighter, which caused Adrienne to shift her attention towards him.

"You alright there? Your grip is a little tight" she smiled, giving him a look of concern. Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled at the blonde, apologetically. "Yeah, I was just thinking" he took a pause. "I'm gonna take up Master Fu's offer on being the Guardian" surprised and excited, Adrienne grinned. "That's great!" Adrienne scooted closer to her boyfriend, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Ya know, things aren't turning out as bad as I thought, we already made so much progress on fixing our current problems" The couple locked gazes, Adrienne messed around with Marin's hair. She nodded at his words, thinking that maybe she was just otherthinking everything. "Yeah. Good news is, we can stop worrying about Hawkmoth and akuma's"

As much as they wanted to put an end to Hawkmoth's torment on the city, they both were going to miss it. Now that they have the time to do anything. It all seems kinda...boring. Adrienne pouted her lips at the thought. Marin smirked, kissing her temple. "We'll we can focus on us if you want" he said in a hushed tone. Cheeks slightly reddening, Adrienne responded immediately .

"Yeah, we can go on our first official date" she responded. "Yep! I'll make sure it'll be the best date ever" nodding, Adrienne laughed and snuggled closer to his chest. Marin hugged her closer and placed his chin on top of her head.

E **verything was Miraculously Switched back to normal and for the better now that Hawkmoth is gone.** Marin thought with a smile placed on his face.

 **Let's hope it stays that way**

* * *

 **That's it's guys...that's the ending. Gosh, I can't believe I finished this book. Scratched that, I can't believe I finished something xD. The ending was crap, so I'll fix it sometime later but it's currently past 12:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep not think for that matter. Id also like to thank everyone who always comments, i would list them all but it's a lot of you..haha. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, ill be posting more stories so stick around if you liked this**

 **I'll be posting the epilogue soon and finally have this story wrapped up and 100% completed. Thanks for reading! ^-^**


	19. Epilogue

"Marin would you chill out for a second? I'm going to be fine" Adrienne frowned at her husband holding her protectively from behind. Marin was gently caressing his wife, as they walked down the stairs from the house that they lived in. Adrienne was 9 months pregnant and any day now, that child will surprise them when it wants to be born. Marin was worried for that very reason, having Adrienne go into labor in the most unexpected places ever at any time.

"I know, I'm just worried about you" Adrienne sighed, pulling away from her husband to look at him. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "I know but that doesn't mean you should baby me, worry about that when the baby is born" Sighing, Marin nodded and pecked her cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry for smothering you. I gotta get going to work, today is my last day before my week long break" Adrienne smiled slightly, giving him a slight hug before he grabbed the car keys and went out the door.

"Call me if you need something!" He shouted. Adrienne shook her head, a smiled plastered in her face as she walked inside the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Plagg and Tikki were floating around the kitchen, cheerfully chatting among themselves before seeing the pregnant woman arrive. "How are you and the kitten doing?" Plagg asked, referring to the unborn child. "We're fine, she's giving me a hard time. I can hardly walk anymore" Adrienne mumbled, stuffing a piece of toast with jam into her mouth.

Patting her belly, Plagg felt the child movements. The strong kicks made Adrienne groan in pain. "Why won't I just come out already? What is it doing in there anyway? Isn't it hurting you?" Plagg shot out a whole bunch of questions, to which slightly irritated the blonde. Her mood swings were getting slightly out of hand but she's managed to keep calm. "When it comes out is the baby's choice, it should be any day now. Yes, it hurts a bit but that's because there isn't enough space inside anymore"

"I really want see the tiny human, will it look like you or Marin?" Adrienne shrugged at Tikki's question. "I don't know, that'll be the fun part to discover" While eating, Adrienne felt a small yet sharp pain on her lower back, her appetite diminished slightly. Trying to ignore the feeling, she left from the table and stood up to walk around, thinking the pain was from sitting. Plagg and Tikki took a worried glance at each other.

"Are you alright?" Tikki asked. Adrienne gave out a pained expression, clutching her stomach and her lower back. "Ahh" she sucked in through her teeth. "I-I'm good, baby is just..shi-" as soon as she cursed, her eyes widened, feeling something wet against her sweatpants. The pain was a bit too much to handle, Adrienne nearly fell over, until she sustained herself by grabbing onto the nearby wall and clinging to it, slowly sliding down it. The floor began to get covered in a clear liquid, making Adrienne scream slightly, both surprised and scared.

Plagg and Tikki looked at the blonde horrified. "What's happening?! Is she peeing on the floor? Adrienne go to the bathroom!" Plagg shouted. Tikki shushed him and went to look for Adrienne's phone. "Ugh...Plagg shut up! I'm having the baby" she said, gasping after every word. Tikki whipped at full speed, handing her the phone. With shaky hands, she dialed 112 shouting words on the phone and doing what she was told by the operator.

The pain ceased slightly making her at ease. Quickly, she called Marin who surprisingly picked up quickly. "Adrienne? I'm almost at work, I had to stop by the store-" cutting him off, Adrienne screamed in pain again as it came back stronger. "Marin, get your butt here, I'm having the child!" A small static noise was heard from her end, indicating the line went dead. She was surprised how fast he arrived, after all he didn't have Tikki to transform him.

Xxx Timeskip xxX

It had already been 2 hours and Marin didn't want to let go of his little girl in his arms. It took a cry that lasted 5 minutes for Marin to give her up to Adrienne in order to feed her. Adrienne smiled down at the suckling baby in her arms. She had her father's dark hair and bright blue eyes. Marin kissed the top of Adrienne's head and smiled down at his daughter.

"She's beautiful" he whispered, not wanting to startled the baby. "She is, she looks at lot like you" Adrienne giggled. Nuzzling his head on her neck, Marin closed his eyes, sighing slightly in content.

They were going to be parents. Marin and Adrienne were both excited, knowing it wasn't going to be easy but they decided to enjoy every moment they had with their baby because sooner or later, she'll already be fully grown woman who is able to take care of herself.

 **16 years later**

Their daughter was already 16 years old. She's been though a lot in the past years in high school. She was pretty much well known around the school due to Adrienne's previous status from being a model. Being the daughter of one of the most famous models around Paris, it attracts attention.

Marin was specifically worry some over the attention his daughter received from boys. There were times where he's seen boys talking and surrounding her in a small group when stops by from time to time.

Just recently, while she was out with her mother. A boy stopped by at their door, asking for Caitlyn.

"Oh! You're Mr. Dupain-Cheng, sorry to interrupt your night, I was just wondering if I could talk to Caitlyn?" Marin looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes down slightly. "Who's asking?" The slightly tall 17 year old boy straightened up his posture and handed Marin a diaper bag along with a piece of paper.

"Names Ryan Solaria, I just came to talk about our baby's schedule. What days work for her and what time we're both available to drop him off" Marin looked at him shocked. He was slightly angry seeing this guy come to their house to talk about a child. She's never mentioned anything about having a child.

Nodding and making up his mind to yell at his daughter later. He took the things the young boy gave him and mumbled a small thank you to him. Still, he was impressed that the young boy was very serious about the child' well being.

Once his wife and daughter returned, that night Marin never would have guessed that it was all a health project. The very same one he was assigned to do with Adrienne back in high school that they managed to flunk. Somehow, they managed to raise a beautiful, smart daughter. Adrienne finally knew what it's like to have a caring and loving family. As strange as it might seem, she thanked her father in a way.

She wouldn't have gotten so close to Marin if it wasn't for that wild trip they took 16 years ago. She would have never married the man she's with today and certainly wouldn't have her only child around. They struggled but...they managed to get through it, no matter how hard it was. There's always a good ending if you put in the effort to make it happen.

 **That's it! This story is officially competed. Thanks everyone for reading, I had fun writing this and I'm very proud of my first work. Please look forward to my other works! I'll be posting non-Fanfiction stories as well if you're interested in Teen Fiction as well.**

 **I'm not sure if to do a sequel or just jump right into other stories xD I can never make up my mind.**


	20. VOTING THIS STORY ON WATTPAD

**ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO HAVE WATTPAD! a person going by the username mlwattyawards is doing a contest so people can vote for Miraculous Ladybug stories in different categories. MY boo, Miraculous Switch is one of the Nominees in the category of AU. I wanted to spred this information to those who also use Wattpad that may also use this site. Please vote for this story or others you have enjoyed. The voting window is open started January 1st.**

 **Please vote! ^-^**


	21. IMPORTANT INFO

**Very Important! Those who are reading this story, those who just started or have already read this entire thing and have finished, i've got something important to tell you.**

 **I will be deleting this story off this website forever. IT WILL BE GOING DOWN IN ONE WEEK. In order to keep reading or want to read it again for fun, it will only be posted on Wattpad. My handle is HobiPrincess. Any questions please message me ASAP or message me on Wattpad. I've had a bunch of new people discovering this story even though its been like months since i've finished it. Thank you all for reading and thank's for the attention this book has received.**

 **PLEASE BE AWARE THIS STORY IS ONLY AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD BY NEXT MONDAY. Thank you!**


End file.
